The Lake
by Nalurah
Summary: She doesn't know who or what she is, but what she does know is that something odd is happening. Who is behind the strange things that happen at the lake. Will she be able to figure everything out in time to save the ones she love? TP AU R
1. Mysteries and a promotion

Hey guys, this is my first serious story so don't judge me to hard. I really hope you like it and if you have tips or good ideas for the story, just tell me in a review. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Dragonball Z nor Dragonball GT. 

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

* * *

The Lake 

A young woman stood all alone by a rather small lake. The full moon was beautifully reflected on the lake and it would be a beautiful night. If it wasn't for the sadness on the woman's face that made it feel wrong.

'Pan Son… just a name, but also a connection to my past. To my family that I have never known and to my strange powers. That sometimes my hair turnes yellow when I get mad, and when I get really mad it also gets longer. I wish that someone could just tell me what that means and isn't scared of my power. Someone who would hold my hand and comfort me. Could it be that I landed in a orphanage because my family was scared of me? As long as I can remember I lived in the orphanage and now I'm out. Now I live all on my own with no family and a past that would make everybody cry, with only hope for a better future…' Pan thought while she stared at the reflection of the full moon in the lake.

She then pulled her clothes of and slowly stepped into the lake. She slowly waded towards the reflection of the moon. When she finally reached the reflection she closed her eyes. The water came up to her waist. She felt as if she was one with nature. Like all her problems floated away as her hand softly stroke the water. The wind was playing with her long black hair. She opened her eyes again.

She made her eyes explore the sight. The trees that would make this sight look scary for it created darkness, but yet by the light of the moon, it was calming. The long grass on the edge of the lake slowly rocking on the wind.

But then she saw something that surprised her, there was someone else here. A dark figure sat in the grass across the lake. You could see that it was a man and a quite muscular one. He was, just like Pan, thinking and exploring the sight. Their eyes met just for a second. It was like they were connected for one second, sharing one mind, sharing one sight, it felt like magic, like fairytale magic. That one second seem to last for eternity, it was like the time stood still. Suddenly Pan snapped out of her trance by the sudden cry of a bird. She quickly waded towards the edge and pulled on her clothes. Still a little embarresed that this strange man has seen her naked.

'Who is he…? And I swear I've seen those eyes before but where? Those beautiful cerulean eyes… God! I hate it when I can't remember something.' Pan thought. The nightly call of an owl woke Pan up from her thoughts. She looked at her watch. 'Shit! I have to go home I have work in the morning.'

And with a sigh she left her trusted spot in the grass and ran home, still wondering who that strange man was on the other side of the lake. For there was never someone else at the lake when she sat there.

Her eyes bursted open. It was around 4 o'clock. The only light in the room was the light of the moon shining through the window. She stared at the light of the moon shining through the window. She had that dream again.

In that dream she was about two years old. It was in the middle of the night and very dark in the house, the house was quite large. Everything seems familiar but because of the darkness she couldn't see clearly. She looked around for her parents. Then, suddenly she heard screams. It was a man and a woman screaming that she should run. She turned around just to see a monster knocking her out. That was always the point when she woke up.

'Stupid dream.' She thought while she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. 'I never see the monster nor my parent clearly. I can't even remember their faces. Only their voices screaming that I should run. I wish that someone would come and tell me where my parents are and if they even are alive. It's like I'm going crazy for not knowing. Like I can't move on to the future untill I know my past and know everything about me. But it's not like I can go running through the streets screaming that I'm a freak with weird powers, they would just put me in an asylum. Maybe I belong there… And maybe I should go to sleep again because I need to go to my stupid job tomorrow in my stupid office and meet my stupid boss again and I don't even know why I use the word stupid so much.'

At seven o'clock the alarmclock went off. Pan tried to hit it off but accidently crashed it into smithereens. 'Shit! That's another alarm clock. I hate mondays.' She thought as she stood up to take a shower. After an enormous breakfast she took the bus to work. 'I wish I could just fly, I mean I know I can but, I would be exposed and I don't think that is a good idea.'

When she arrived at work she was inmediatly greated by the always way to happy receptionist named Anna.

"Goodmorning Pan" Anna said with a inhuman smile on her face.

"Goodmorning Anna, can't stay for a talk, I have a lot of work to do!" Pan said in an excuse to avoid her, like she always did. 'I wish she would just not be that cheery all day, how can someone be happy every freaking day! It's just not possible!' She thought as she walked into the elevator.

"If it isn't my favorite little secretary!" A voice came from next to her.

Pan awoke from her thoughts and looked who was standing next to her. 'Just great, it's mister look-I'm-mucho-and-all-the-ladies-like-me boss'

"Hello Trunks" she said in a irritated voice.

"I need you to take care of this Pan, thank you" He said while he gave her some files which were supposed to be his job.

'Yeah, why not give me more work so you could sleep all day in your office! It's just that I can't deny it because you could fire me and I need the money, but else I would throw the paperwork in your face!' Pan thought, daydreaming on how she would get revenge on Trunks on day.

"Sure, I'll have it finished by the end of the day" Pan said while trying not to scream.

"Thank you Pan, could you stop by my office when you've finished the work?" Trunks asked.

'Do I have a choice' Pan thought.

"Sure, why not." Pan said.

'It's not like I work around the clock for this stupid compagny. I do your job and my own, you lazy pig!. Pan thought. She wished that she could just yell at him and get angry, but she knew she couldn't.

With a lot of curses under her breath she walked towards her office. When she reached it she began working off the never ending pile of paper work.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Pan had finally finished all the work she had to do.

'Yes! I'm done for today! Ow no wait… shit I still have to go to Trunks to deliver the work that he is suppose to do.' Pan thought and with a lot of grumbling she walked towards his office.

"Here's the work that you wanted me to." Pan said while she entered the room.

"You know, you do have a habbit to forget to knock every time you enter my office." Trunks said with a smirk.

'Duh, it's more my office then yours, seeing the fact that I work for it. But I'll just smile and act stupid to see what he wants from me this time.' Pan thought.

"But that was not the thing I called you for, I needed to give you this." Trunks said as he handed Pan a letter.

Pan quickly opened the letter and read what it said. "I'm being promoted to your personal secretary!" Pan said confused.

"Apparently…" Trunks said.

'Yeah why don't you just put a iron chain around my neck, as I'm now mister egocentric-himself boss his personal slave!' Pan thought irritated.

"Uhm.. yeah… thanks." Pan said trying to hide her anger. She couldn't refuse the job because she needed the money.

"Great that you're so enthusiastic!" Trunks said happily.

"Yeah.. great…" Pan responded with a hidden sarcasm.

* * *

_And that was all for chapter one, I know it's not very long but I just started it this morning so don't blame me please. Don't forget to review people. And thanks for reading it, I hope you like it._


	2. Answers and new Questions

Heey guys, well here it is, chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing or just reading it. I hope you'll like the next chapter. Don't forget: R&R! 

Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/ Dragonball Z nor Dragonball GT. 

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

* * *

Klik…klak, klik…klak

The sound of high heels in a corridor.

Pan was rushing towards Trunks his office. The sound of her shoes were echoing through the corridor. She was wearing a nice looking skirt, even though it wasn't something she would wear. 'Why do I always forget to do my laundry! Now I have to wear a skirt!' Pan thought annoyed.

She worked as Trunks personal secretary for over two months now. And to be honest the kinda liked it.

'I always thought that he was just some arrogant guy who had a different woman every evening, but when we went out lunching it was like he was a complete different person. He was nice and even payed the enormous lunch we had. And of course he's not at all bad looking.' Pan thought with a smile. 'Now that I have got to know him, I kinda like him…Wow.. wait a minute! What am I thinking… Ok he is nice, but do I really like him as more then a friend…? Damn this is confusing!'

When she reached Trunks office, she knocked on the door, which was quite difficult seeing the fact that she was carrying a huge pile of paperwork.

'Only thirty more minutes and then I'm free to go for today, thank god!' She thought.

The door was opened and she entered the room. Someone else was standing in the room. It was a equally muscular man as Trunks, but he had black, flame-like hair and a very irritated look on his face. He was standing against the wall with his armed crossed and seemingly annoyed to be here.

"Sir, here is the file you needed…" Pan said.

'What is that grumpy guy doing here and why have I never seen him before? Maybe it hurts for him to smile…' She thought.

"Who is that brat!" The grumpy guy barked.

"That is my secretary, Pan Son." Trunks responded.

"Son you say? Interesting…" The man said a little less grumpy.

Pan raised her eyebrow. "What is so interesting about my name?" Pan said.

"Nothing!" Trunks said with a warning look towards his dad.

"Fine, I've got to go anyway. Don't forget your training brat! You're turning into a weakling already!" The man said as he walked towards the window, opened it and jumped out of it.

'Oh my God! I thought I was the only one who can fly!' She thought while she stared in shock at the place the man took off from. Pan was to lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Trunks was standing behind her.

"Uhm…Pan, we need to talk." Trunks said kind of nervous.

'No shit sherlock, there just jumped a man from your window and flew away, nope don't see anything to talk about.' Pan thought.

"Have a seat." Trunks almost commanded her as he stirred her towards the sofa in the corner. "Ok Pan, to be honest with you, you're not as much human as you think you are… You are part of one of the strongest warriors race in the universe. Well only a quarter to be exact, I don't know how much the sayainblood will have effect on you. Saiyan is the name of the race. I'm also a Sayain only I'm half a Sayain and that man you just saw, was my dad he is a full blood Saiyan. And…"

"Wow freeze! You mean I'm part of some weird warrior alien race and that my parents were also aliens…" Pan said in shock.

"Well… yes." Trunks said quietly.

Pan looked at him in shock and was thinking about what he just said.

"Pan, it's true. You are part of the most powerful race in the universe…" Trunks said hoping that she would take it well.

"You're lying! If my parents were part of a strong warrior rage, the strongest in the universe. Then how come they are dead! If this race is so strong, then why couldn't they defend themselves! Don't come to me with lies about my parents!" Pan screamed as she stormed out of the building leaving behind a really shocked Trunks.

Pan sat down by the lake - mostly confused, yet sad and angry. Thinking about what Trunks had said.

'How could Trunks tell such stupid lies about my parents. I thought he wanted to be my friend. And if my parents were that strong then how come they're dead. I wish they were here to explain it to me, to help me. I don't know what I am anymore. Am I really a Saiyan? And are there more Saiyans? Why are they only telling me this now?'

Soft tears rolled down her cheeks. She sat there all day, thinking and watching the sunset. She didn't need company, she didn't want company, she wanted to be alone. And then finally she fell asleep in the grass.

"Pan…" Someone softly whispered. "Pan… wake up…"

Pan opened her eyes and got up. She looked around, everything was still the same.

"Hello… Who are you? Where are you?" She asked suspicious.

"Pan…Honey, it is so good to see you again, come to me…" The voice said.

And then she saw it. A woman was standing on the water in the reflection of the moonlight. She had beautiful black hair and was wearing a white dress. She smiled at Pan, a warm loving smile.

'Who is that woman? That smile… I've seen that smile before… But how does she know me… and what does she want from me…?' Pan thought while she stared at the woman.

"Don't be frightened, sweetheart I won't hurt you. I swear. I see that you have also discovered my favorite place. I always came up here when I needed to think. It was my very own secret lake. I loved it here and never told anyone about it. And it was here, where I met the man of my dreams. It was like the magic of the lake that brought us together. You see Pan, I've known you for very long now, but you don't know me. But now it's time that I show myself to you, Pan. You have seen me before but that was very long ago and you probably won't even remember." The woman's voice said.

"How do you know me?" Pan said suspicious.

"Honey, you have got to trust me, I can't say that right now. Just believe me…" The woman said in a sweet angelic voice.

"I…I..I'm sorry I can't… I don't know who you are or what you are. Heck I don't even know who or what I am! I just want to be left alone so go away, whatever you are!" Pan said while freaking out.

"I can help you with your problems Pan… And I know that deep down inside of you, you do trust me…" The woman said softly.

Their eyes connected, the blue eyes of the woman met her brown eyes. I seemed like Pan was hypnotized. Like she forget everything around her.

"Come to me, Pan…" The woman said seducing.

Pan slowly took a step forward.

"Good Pan, come to me…" The woman said again.

Pan took a few more steps forward, untill she reached the edge of the lake.

"Good honey, take another step come to me…" The woman's voice said again.

"No Pan run!" The voice of the woman suddenly screamed, it seemed like the woman changed into a completely different person. Pan snapped from her trance and looked in horror. 'What happened? What am I doing?' She thought.

But then the woman continued in her seducing voice: "Come to me Pan, come… step on the water."

Pan returned in her trance and stepped on the water, she could walk on the water. She took a few steps forward and could almost touch the outstreched hand of the woman.

"Pan! No! Get away from her!" Another voice suddenly yelled.

Pan snapped out of her trance again. She looked where the voice came from. It was Trunks who had yelled at her to back away.

Trunks suddenly stood behind her and put an arm around her waist.

"You will not have her this time, you monster!" Trunks said to the woman before taking of.

Pan was staring with soulless eyes. She was shocked of what happened today. Untill the emotions became to much and she fainted.

* * *

_Ok guys, that's all for now! See you next chapter and don't forget to review._


	3. Meet the Family

Hey guys, well here it is chapter 3! I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to read and review. And if you have any good thing for the story just tell me and I might use it.

Have fun people!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3

Pan awoke from what seemed like a nightmare. She was in a huge bed that stood in an enormous room. On the floor lay a soft pink carpet and the walls were soft white. In the corner there was a large desk with a computer on it. On the other side of the room there was a walk-in closet. There was also a double door entrance and large windows on one side of the room.

'Where am I? Wasn't everything a dream? Who was that strange women? And… wait a minute… no! I didn't really faint in Trunks arms! Damn.. He must have really laughed.' Pan thought trying to remember everything that happened last night.

She got out of bed and looked around. The alarmclock said that it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, still wearing her skirt that she wore yesterday. She was walking down the hallway looking around if she saw anyone.

'Damn… These people most not know the meaning of the word small. Everything here is huge! But now I still don't know where I am…' She thought while she reached the stairs at the end of the hallway.

She slowly walked down the staires, still looking around carefully. The stairs were made of marmer and were covered with a red carpet. Her hand slowly glid over the golden bars on the sides of the stairs as she made her way down. She stood in yet another huge room with eight doors. She tried the first door on her left. She stepped in the next room just to find herself in a large kitchen where a robot was doing the dishes. She quickly closed the door and tried the next. She found herself in a library. She curiously walked around, looking at the books on the shelves. Then she found a book about Saiyans written my a woman named Bulma Brief. She knew that, that was Trunks' mom. Bulma was the most famous business woman in the country, perhaps the world. She picked the book from the shelve and started reading.

'Saiyans are known for their strength and courage. The saiyan race used to rule a large part of the universe untill Frieza took over their home planet Vegeta. Most of the Saiyans were destroyed except for a few who escaped to earth. With those few Saiyans that escaped were Vegeta the prince of all Sayains, Raditz and Goku Son.'

Pan looked in shock at the last name. 'Huh… That is the name of my grandpa! Atleast that's what they told me in the orphanage… So it was true what Trunks was telling me. Damn I owe him an apology! A whatever, that can wait!' She thought as she started reading again.

'Some Sayains are able to reach a legendary leven that they call Super Saiyan, you can go from level one till level 4. Your looks depend a the transformation. When you reach Super Saiyan 1 your hair turns gold and you. When you reach Super Sayain 2 your hairs get a little bit longer but not much. There isn't much information on the other two transformations. The only person known that reached level 4 was Goku Son. After he died no one ever got higher till level 2.'

'So that is what I do when I get angry. I turn into Super Saiyan one and sometimes even in Super Saiyan two. This book really comes in handy and…wait a minute.' Pan thought as she sharpened her ears. Someone was walking towards her. She quickly turned to see Trunks walking towards her. Smiling when he saw what book she was reading.

"If you want you can borrow it for a while." He said softly.

"Uhm.. yeah thanks.. I would like that." She said while she started to turn red, it felt like she was busted.

"How did you sleep?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Fine, I just wished that it was all a dream." Pan said while she had a sad look on her face.

'Why does everything always has to be so confusing? Why can't I just have a normal life? I that to much to ask for!' She thought.

"Come on, Pan. I want you to meet some more Saiyans." Trunks said while he offered Pan his hand.

She took it and they walked into the huge hall with all the doors again. They walked through the hall, towards a door on the other side. They entered a lab where a agua haired woman was working.

"Hi mom!" Trunks said cheerful.

"Hey Trunks," she said while she looked up from her work, "so this is Pan Son, all grown up now. Yes, sweetheart, I've seen you before, but you were only a baby then. You probably wouldn't remember. I'm Bulma Brief by the way." The agua haired woman said while she walked over at Pan to shake her hand. She smiled sweetly at Pan. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and she wore a white jacket. Pan shook her hand, she was surprised that Bulma was so friendly and that she knew her.

"Bulma is a human, she's not a Saiyan. But my dad, you know the guy you saw in my office yesterday, he is. He is Vegata, you know the one you read about in the book. I'll bring you to him next." Trunks said as he grabbed Pan's arm and said goodbye to his mother.

They walked through the large hall again and towards the doors that led to the gardens. When they stood outside it was like they stood in paradise. Everything was beautiful and so green. Pan instantly hold her breath. She was amazed by the beauty of this sight.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Trunks softly whispered.

"I've never seen a more beautiful garden in my life. But Trunks I have a question… Why is everything here so big? Don't you guys know the meaning of the word small?" Pan responded.

Trunks roared with laughter but was interupted by a explosion. They both looked up to see Vegeta train with some fighting robots.

"Hi Dad!" Trunks yelled.

"Brat! You finally came to train?" Vegeta yelled back.

"Dad, I can't train now, we have a guest!" Trunks yelled back.

"So.. She is a Saiyan right? She can train with us!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Dad, she doesn't even know how to fight!" Trunks yelled back.

"Ahum.. who said that?" Pan said with a angry look at Trunks.

"Oh, so you think you can take on me and my dad then? And even in a skirt! That should be interesting!" Trunks smirked.

Pan looked down embaressed to see that she was still wearing a skirt. But then she saw Trunks throwing her a training gi. She quickly hid behind some trees and put it on.

"Ok now I'm ready, bring it on!" She said while she took of in the air.

"You can fly!" Trunks said while his mouth dropped to the floor.

"No! I have invisable balloons who keep me in the air! Of course I can fly!" Pan said sarcastic.

Vegeta watched the whole scene with interest. I espected that the girl knew atleast a little of her power seeing the fact that she is Kakarot's granddaughter. "Are we finished chatting and reading to fight you weaklings?" Vegeta said.

"What! No one has ever called me a weakling! I will prove you that I'm not weak!" Pan yelled. She then used Instant Transmission and disappeared. Vegeta looked shocked, he didn't espect that she would be that strong! Pan re-appeared in front of Vegeta and gave him a punch in his face to send him flying towards the ground. With a big crash Vegeta connected to the ground. He flew up a second later with a smirk on his face, preparing for a seemingly interesting battle.

Trunks was still standing on the ground, but was now accompanied by two agua haired women. One of them was Bulma and the other Pan didn't know.

Pan looked back at Vegeta just in time to catch his fist. "If this is all you got, Vegeta. Then this is going to be a very short and boring fight." Pan smirked. Vegeta's mouth dropped but just as quickly he recoverd and looked really angry. "Shut up you fool girl! You haven't even seen half of my power. For this insult you'll pay!" Vegeta said as he charged up to Super Saiyan. His hair turned gold and his eyes became green. A yellow aura appeared around him. "Now you'll pay, you foolish girl!" Vegeta yelled and charged at Pan. Pan just smirked and also turned into Super Saiyan. Everybody was dumbstrucked. Vegeta stopped in the middle of his attack and stared in disbelieve. But soon recoverd and continued his attack. They went over in a fast hand-foot combat battle which was really hard to follow. When they broke apart. Pan just smirked and Vegeta stared in anger at her. "So are we done with the warming up?" Pan asked serious. Vegeta stared in disbelief at her. "Oh I'm so sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to insult you. I just thought that you would be the one who could go to level 2 but I guess I was wrong. To bad I wanted to see someone reaching level 2." Pan said sad but also with a hidden smile.

"I can reach to that level." Trunks said as he took his father's place. Vegeta left the training place with curses under his breath.

Trunks quickly charged up to Super Saiyan two. "So, now you can see what a Super Saiyan two looks like. Lets see if you can still win." Trunks said with a smirk.

Pan just smirked back and then also charged up to Super Saiyan two. Everybody's mouth dropped to the ground. No one had ever espected that she would be that strong. But then the fight began. It was actually quite boring for the once watching the fight because it went to fast to see.

"Final Flash!" Trunks shouted while he put his arms together.

"Reflecting Mirror!" Pan shouted as a mirror shield appeared in front of her to fire the attack back at Trunks.

Trunks quickly used Instant Transmission to avoid the attack and appeared again behind Pan. With a punch he sent her flying. Pan recoverd quickly but looked furious.

"Triple Destructo Disk!" She shoutend as she put her hands above her head. Three disks has appeared and were now soaring through the sky towards Trunks. Trunks looked surprised, he had never seen a Triple Destructo Disk before. But he just easily stepped aside to avoid the disks. Only the disk made a sharp turn and started chasing Trunks.

"Ow Shit!" Trunks yelled in shock trying to avoid the disks, you could hear Pan roaring with laughter.

Trunks then fired three ki-bombs towards the disks to destroy them.

"Now that was a nice attack, you've got to learn me how you did that." Trunks said while he faced Pan again.

"Chatting is for weaklings if I heard Vegeta correct. And I'm not weak!" Pan said while she charged at Trunks again.

When Pan tried to punch Trunks in his face, he just grabbed her arm and turned in around her back. "I'm not so sure if you're not weak." Trunks said with a smirk.

Pan became furious and used Instant Transmission to escape from Trunks his hold. She appeared again above his head and with a kick she made him chrash in the ground. Trunks used Instant Transmission and appeared in front of Pan. They then went over in a really fast hand-foot combat battle.

"Dinner's ready!" Bulma yelled.

Both Saiyans froze in mid-air. Pan with her arm outstreched to punch Trunks and Trunks with his arms crossed to block it. It was a hilarious sight and even Vegeta smirked slightly while Bulma and she other agua haired woman of who Pan still didn't know the name roared with laughter.

Trunks and Pan glanced at eachother and then raced towards the kitchen.

"I Win!" Trunks shouted happily.

"Not fair, I got lost on my way here!" Pan poated. Trunks had a hard time not to laugh. Untill Pan gave him a elbow in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Trunks poated.

"Because you were annoying of course. And by the way I think that I have proven my point about me knowing how to fight." Pan said back.

"Now I have to agree with that female, you were annoying, Brat! And she does know how to fight." Vegeta smirked.

"Why thanks for your help, dad!" Trunks said angry.

Pan looked around in the kitchen, she had seen it before only this time there was no robot. A huge table stood in the corner of the room. Bulma and the other agua haired woman already sat at the table and were laughing about the scene they had just seen. Pan looked at the agua haired woman that she didn't know. She was about the same age as her and had a beautiful figure, her hair was tied up in a ponytail so it wouldn't fall in her eyes while she ate. When the two young girls made eye contact, they both smirked.

"Hi, I am Bra. I'm that bone-heads' little sister." She said while smirking at Trunks.

"Hi, I'm Pan Son. That bone-head is my boss." Pan said while also smirking at Trunks.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled angrily.

Everybody in the room, except for Vegeta, laught. Then they all started eating dinner. Pan already felt herself at home in this house, she didn't need to be careful with her powers and everybody understood how she felt.

That evening Trunks came to her room.

"Pan, I need to talk to you, it's important." He said serious.

Pan opened the door and looked at Trunks curiously. Bulma had offered her to stay a few more days so she could explain everything she knew about Saiyans to her.

"Walk with me please." Trunks said again, even though he said it kind, Pan knew that he had something bad to say.


	4. What happened?

Hello guys, just fired my ex-editor because well she wasn't begging enough, for more details read my reviews. My editor was Moondalian. Have fun reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Pan and Trunks walked through the garden silently. Pan was curious about what Trunks was going to say. She knew that it was something important. But she also got slightly distracted by the beauty of the garden. They were walking through a long lane of trees. She then looked at the sky, it was breath-taking. The stars seem to shine extra bright this night, but then she saw the moon. The beautiful full moon. She kept staring at it, it seemed like she was pulled towards the moon. It was so beautiful. But then she looked towards Trunks, who was surprisingly smirking. She looked at him questioned.

"If you had your tail, you would've been Oozaru by now. You see, Saiyans are attracked by the moon and it's in his way connected to their power. Oozaru is…well.. how do you explain this…" Trunks said.

"I know what Oozaru's are. I've read about them in Bulma's book just before you came to talk to me… What did you want to talk about anyway?" Pan asked.

"You sure are curious aren't you? About this Saiyan stuff I mean?" Trunks said while smirking a bit.

"Of course I am, I have known about my powers my entire life. My powers were part of me, a unknown part. I feels like a part of me is unknown, like I don't know myself… Do you know what I mean, Trunks? And then there is that dream…" Pan said while looking upwards at the stars, she sighed.

Trunks looked at her, he didn't know how she felt. He always knew about his past and his powers, it was hard for him to imagine how she felt.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how you must feel because I've never experienced it myself. But tell me more about that dream." Trunks said almost sounding like a shrink.

"Well, it's not really a dream, more a memory, the only thing that reminds me of my past. In that memory I was two years old. I was walking through a big house. Everything was familiar so I guess it was my house, but it was very dark in house. Darker then it was supposed to be and it was very cold. A shiver ran through my spine. I walked towards the next room when all of a sudden I heard screams. The two people that screamed were my parents. Only the stupid thing is that I can't remember their faces anymore, I can only remember their voices screaming that I should run. But it was to late… I turned around just to see a monster knocking me out. And that was always the point when I woke up…" Pan explained while she let out another sigh.

Trunks had quietly listened all the time. He hadn't espected that she could remember parts of that night. Although he could remember clearly.

"I can remember that night as well, Pan." Trunks exclaimed.

Pan looked at him with big eyes waiting for the story.

"I was nine years old, it was in the middle of the night when I suddenly heard my mother scream. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the corridor. My parents were in the livingroom, so I hid behind the door and listened to what they were saying…"

---Flashback---

"No…No… I can't be!" Bulma said while turning white.

"What is it now woman!" Vegeta growled.

"Something terrible has happened… Gohan and Videl have been kidnapped!" Bulma panicked.

"Don't worry woman. Gohan is strong, he can turn into Super Saiyan 2. He can save himself." Vegeta said while trying to calm his wife.

"No Vegeta, he can't... I know he's strong but apparently not strong enough. Their whole house has been demolished and Gohan and Videl were gone. They found poor little Pan between the wrecks in shock. What will happen to them? What if they are already dead? And what will happen to Pan?" Bulma sobbed.

"They will probably put her in an Orphanage." Vegeta shrugged. (A/N: Always full of tact, that Vegeta!)

Bulma started crying harder yelling: "We'll never see them again!"

---End Flashback---

Pan looked at Trunks in shock, while listening all the time to what is was saying. They were currently sitting on a bench that was looking over a pond. It was a really romantic sight but the couple that sat on the bench was not in the mood to be romantic. They sat there for a while just staring at the beauty of the sight.

"You mean that my parents were kidnapped and not just killed?" Pan suddenly started.

"I'm afraid to say this but it's even worse…" Trunks responded.

"Tell me please…" Pan said although she didn't know if she wanted to know this.

"Well to be honest Pan, your parents aren't dead." Trunks started.

"What! I can't believe this. Then where are they? Why haven't they come back? Why! Why! Why!" Pan started to rage.

"Pan calm down please, I'm trying to explain you that." Trunks said while he put an arm around her to calm her down. "It's true your parents aren't dead. But they're still kidnapped. Sixteen years ago, your parents were kidnapped by a monster named Makuso, he was trying to get their powers." Trunks started to explain.

Pan just stared at him with anger and sadness in her eyes. 'I can't believe it! A monster kept me away from my family! When I ever meet this monster I'm going to kill it! And that is a promise!' Pan thought.

"Pan, I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night at the lake…" Trunks almost commanded.

"Ok then… I went straight to the lake after our little talk. I sat there all day, just thinking and watching the day fly by. I probably fell asleep because the next thing I can remember is that I woke up because someone was whispering. Someone was softly whispering my name. She told me to wake and I did. She said that it was good to see me again. But it was so weird, she had black hair and a long white dress and she was actually standing on the water. And that smile… it was so loving and sweet. She kept calling me sweetheart and honey and she said that I didn't need to be frightened." Pan said while refusing to make eye-contact with Trunks, she kept stairing at the pond in front of her.

"And what did she do then?" Trunks asked.

"She said that she knew me. That she has seen me a very long time ago. And she wanted me to trust her. But then it became really weird. When I made eye-contact with her, it was like she put a spell on me or something. I was in a trance and she commanded me to come to her. And I did. But then suddenly her voice changed she screamed that I should run." Pan continued.

Trunks looked up when he heard that last thing and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"But then her voice turned back in the same enchanting tone. And I was back in my trance. But then you came and well… you know the rest of the story…" Pan finished her story.

"Luckily she didn't get you after all." Trunks said relieved as he remembered last night.

"You know more about this woman then I do Trunks, tell me everything!" Pan said while she stared at Trunks.

"Fine then… Well that woman was… uhm.. how am I going to say this… that woman was your mother, Pan." Trunks said while wishing that Pan wouldn't freak out.

"I..I.. You mean…" Pan started but before Pan could finish her sentence she was interupted by Trunks.

"Yes, she's your mother. She has been under a spell for sixteen years now and works for Makuso just like your father. That's why we couldn't let you live her when you just lost your parents, because we were scared that Makuso would get you. But after what I saw last night I'm sure that he is trying to get you, Pan. He wants your power. He also gave your parents new powers, because Videl could never stand on water and well I haven't seen Gohan all this time so I don't know what happened to him. But Videl has appeared a lot. She tries to seduce you to trust her so she can steal your power to give to her master." Trunks explained.

Pan just stared at the lake in shock. All those questions she had for years, she now had the answer of. But she wanted to ask so much more.

"Where does this Makuso live?" Pan asked.

"We don't know, Pan. I'm sorry. But it's way to dangerous to go there, if you were planning that."

"Could you show me to my old house?" Pan asked.

"I will tomorrow. It's late now and you need some time to think of this. I think it's better that you go to sleep." Trunks said.

"Trunks, I…" She stopped her sentence.

"Yes, what is it Pan?" Trunks asked while looking at her curiously.

"I just wanted to thank you… for everything. You made a whole lot clear for me." Pan said while she slightly kissed him on the cheek.

They then walked silently towards the house again. Pan was still wandering about what happened.

Pan got in bed and pulled the sheets up to her chest. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking.

'Tomorrow I will go to my old house, I want to see what that monster did to it. And one day I will free my parents and make him pay for everything that he did to my family. And that is a promise!' She thought.

And with that she turned off the light, turned around and went to sleep.

* * *

I know, short chapter, I'm sorry don't kill me please! I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review people! I would really like it when you review and maybe I'll even steal the cookie jar from my friend Moondalian's story 'Know your stars' and give it to all my reviewers. 


	5. Amber

Hey guys! Well here it is: Chapter 5! I know it took a while, but he don't blame me, I'm only human. Oh and I would like to thank Ladybugg and Moondalian for their reviews! Oh and I've stolen the cookie jar from Moondalian's story 'Know your stars' so here are the cookies I promised °Gives cookies to reviewers°. Have fun people and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Pan woke up early, it was still dark in her room. The alarm clock said that is was 6 o'clock in the morning.

'Ok way to early to get up. But I can't sleep anymore, I'm way to excited. Today Trunks is going to show me the place where I used to live and where it all happened… That thought does make me sad… Maybe I can train some because I won't get any sleep like this. I'd better do something usefull. Damn.. Vegeta must be proud of what I just decided.' She thought while smirking a bit.

She got dressed in the training gi that Trunks had given her yesterday and slowly walked through the hallway. She walked down the stairs and found herself again in the hall with the eight doors. She switched on the light and looked around. She then noticed that above one room there was a sign that said 'Trainingroom'. She crossed the hall and opened the door carefully. She found herself in yet another hall only this one only had 4 doors. One of the doors had a sign on it that said that here are the showers. On either side of the showers was a door. On the left side was the women's changing room on the right was the men's changing room. On the other side of the room was a door which said Gravity Room.

'Gravity Room? Didn't I read about those in Bulma's books? Well then let's see how it works.' And with that thought Pan entered the Gravity Room.

She looked around, it was nothing more then an empty chamber with a huge computer to control the room. She walked towards the maincomputer.

'Ok, lets first try 10x normal gravity' Pan thought while she gave the computer the command. But as the computer did was she had ordered she hardly even felt the change of gravity. 'Is that all? Ok then I'll have to put it way higher if I want a proper training.' She thought while she gave the computer the command to change the gravity to 100x normal gravity. Pan first fell to the ground of the sudden gravity change but quickly recovered and felt how her body reacted at the new gravity. She first did some streches and then did a 1000 push-ups on one finger. 'Now this is a nice way of training.' Pan thought happily. She then walked towards the computer and looked what it can do more. She saw a button which said 'activate androids'.

'That must be the fighting androids I read about in Bulma's book. Now lets see how good they are.' Pan thought while she pushed the button. A door in the wall of the room opened and five androids entered the room. The androids almost looked human and they sure reacted human when they stormed towards Pan. Pan quickly grabbed one of the androids arms and used him as an android bat against the other ones. After she released the android they all started throwing kicks and punches at her. 'Now this is a training!' She thought while she blocked the kicks and punches.

After a few hours Pan got hungry so she decided that this was enough training for this morning. She de-activated the only two androids that were left. She had accidently destroyed the other three. And was just planning to shut down the chamber when the door opened. Trunks entered the room. He smirked as he saw her all sweaty and what was left of the three androids.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were, come on it's time for breakfast!" Trunks said while he entered the room. "I see you destroyed a few androids." He said laughing.

"Yeah… sorry about that." Pan said while turning red.

"Aah never mind. Mum has more of them. What do you espect with Vegeta living here. Now come on, breakfast is ready." Trunks said while smiling innocent as excuse for his Saiyan appetite.

"Yeah ok, I'm coming. Let me take a shower first." Pan said while she ran towards her room.

Bra, Trunks and Vegeta all sat at the table having breakfast, while Bulma was making more pancakes. They all looked up when Pan entered the room and greeted her.

"Uhm.. Bulma.. I kinda demolished three of your androids… sorry." Pan said while turning red.

"Don't worry Pan, that happens around here every day." Bulma laughed.

"Ow, but I'll repair the androids that I broke." Pan said.

"You know how to do that then." Bulma asked surprised.

"Yes of course I do." Pan smiled back.

"Woman, quit the chatting and watch your pancake, it's burning! Women!" Vegeta growled. Bulma looked at the pancake to see that it was black.

"I think that one's for Trunks." Pan smirked.

"Hey! That not fair! Don't forget that I'm still your boss. You still have to listen to me." Trunks said while looking shocked.

"I'm your employee not your dog!" Pan responded.

"You just wait, I'll have my revenge!" Trunks said while narrowing his eyes.

"What? Do you want to fight again? You know I need to go to Jerry Springer with this. My boss is an alien who thinks I'm a dog and wants to fight with me." Pan said while she winked at Trunks. Bulma and Bra roared with laughter, while Vegeta smirked. Trunks was planning his revenge. Then they all ate their breakfast calmly.

"Pan! Are you coming? Or don't you want to see your old place." Trunks yelled up the stairs. Pan walked down the stairs, she was really nervous for what she was going to see. She wore some jeans and a red tank top which she borrowed of Bra and her hair was hanging losely on her shoulders.

"Ok, lets go then." Pan said while she tried to hide how nervous she was. Trunks smiled at her while he guided her towards his car. It was a beautiful red Ferarri and Pan just loved the car.

"Hey Trunks, you don't mind if I steal this car later, now do you?" Pan asked. Trunks roared with laughter.

They drove out of the city towards the mountains. They were driving on a quiet forest road when Trunks suddenly turned the car towards an almost hidden path. The path was bumpy and they had to drive slowly. Suddenly they reached an open field and in the middle of the field stood a house. On one side the house was black because of the fire. Pan stared at the house. She quickly stepped out of the car to have a better look at it.

'This is it, this is the place where it all happened.' She thought while she faced the house. She slowly started walking towards the door. When she reached the old wooden door she opened it carefully. She then stood in the dark. She made a ki blast to give herself more light. She stood in a small hallway, there were some scratches on the wall. You could see that there has been a fight and eventhough the fight was sixteen years ago, the scars would remain forever. She carefully opened the next door. She now stood in a livingroom. There was a large fireplace on one side of the livingroom and on the other side was the entrance of the kitchen. She furnitere lay around everywhere. Nowhone ever seemed to botter to put it back in it's place. Automatticly Pan started putting everthing back in its place. She just suddenly knew where everthing belonged. When she was finished putting the furniture back in it's place she walked on towards the kitchen. The kitchen was a catastrophe. All the pans lay on the floor and everywhere lay broken plates and cups. The sight was almost saddening. She walked back towards the livingroom leaving the kitchen behind her. She walked up the stairs and stood in a hallway with five doors. She opened the first door on her left. It was a large bedroom with a twin bed. It was her parents room.

'Every single piece is falling in it's place, the puzzle is completing. So many questions are hidden in those last pieces… This was my house, the place where I was save when I was young but frigthened me in my dreams. This feels so weird. This house is dead, it's cold. It died when my family broke apart that night. It was destroid by that monster Makuso.' She thought while she silently closed the door again. She then opened the second door on her left, she stood in a small room. The walls where painted in a light yellow color and in the middle of the room stood a small bed. Everywhere on the ground lay toys: bears, barbies, puzzles and books. She then looked at the bed again. The sheets where pulled away as if somewhone jumped out of the bed. And then she saw something that surprised her. Half underneath the sheets lay a doll, the doll wore a little blue dress and had long brown hair.

"Amber…" Pan whispered. "Oh my own little doll, I remember you. You were my best friend."

:Flashback:

The scream of a woman broke the silence of the night. A young girl lay in bed, with a doll in her armes. Her eyes went open frightened.

"Stay here, Amber. I don't want you to get hurt." A two year old Pan said.

She jumped out of bed and silently walked towards the door. She looked around and said: "Stay silent Amber and don't forget, you're my best friend." With those words she stepped into the darkness and closed the door behind her.

:End Flashback:

"How I have missed you during all those lonely houres in the orphanage. You really were my best friend and I'm happy that I've found you again." She said while she hugged the doll. She then stepped into the corridor again and walked down the stairs. She was in her livingroom again. There was a door that led towards the garden. She opened the door and stepped outside. The sunlight blinded her for a second but after that she could see her old garden clearly. There, in the middle of the garden, stood the old oak. It was still standing there. Pan walked towards the oak. She softly touched the oak, more in a form of respect then anything else. She could suddenly remember her father always said that she was not allowed to climb in that tree because it was to dangerous. But she liked danger and she always wanted to climb that tree, but she never did. She suddenly felt the urge to climb in the tree. She lay her doll in the grass a few feet away from the tree and then faced the tree again. She took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the tree again. She swung herself on a branch with ease and started climbing higher. Untill she reached a certain spot. She was perfectly hidden from everybody and yet she could see everything. It was a beautiful place to hide. She looked a the tree again and noticed that there was a hole in the tree. She examend the hole carefully and noticed that something was in the hole. She carefully pulled the thing out of a hole. It was a book, a small black book and amazingly in was unharmed. On the cover of the book it said in golden letters with decorated roses: Videl's Dairy.

* * *

I Know a little bit of a cliffy, ain't I nice! Don't forget to review people, you'll get cookies for it! See you all next chapter I hope! 


	6. My fair Lady

Welcome, here it finally is: Chapter six! Now my dear friend Moondalian has stolen back the cookie jar, so I decided to be nice and bake you some cookies. So everybody who isn't afraid of my cooking skills, review and you'll get a cookie!

Have fun people!

* * *

Pan stared silently at the small black book in her hands. She was still sitting in the tree and lost all track of time. She didn't know how long she just sat there and stared at the book. But she felt that this book was somehow a key to her past and a ticket to her future.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are you?" Trunks suddenly yelled.

Pan looked up to see that the sun was already setting. They have been there all day and Pan was most thankful for it. She finally had the idea that she was moving on in her search for her past. She climbed down the tree, holding the dairy close to her. When she reached the ground again she grabbed Amber and also pressed her tight against her. She then walked towards the house again. She found Trunks in the livingroom, he had been quiet al day. Apparently he didn't want to interrupt her while she made her little journey through her past.

"I'm here Trunks, I guess it's time to go home." Pan said while still holding the doll and the dairy close to her.

"Yes, but we can go back tomorrow if you want?" Trunks said while he tried to see what she was holding.

"Maybe.. I don't think that it is necessary, I mean I've seen everything I wanted to see." Pan said.

"What are you holding in your arms?" Trunks asked curious.

"This is my doll Amber, she was my best friend when I was little but I haven't seen her since that night… And this is my mother's dairy, I just discovered it. But I have one more question. Why didn't anybody try to demolish this house or sell it or anything and why is everything still in perfect state since that night?" Pan asked while looking Trunks straight in the eyes.

"Because, my family bought the house. It was my mom's idea because she wanted the house to be in the exact state since that night for when you were ready to find out about your past. And at first we hoped that your parents would soon be normal again. But since that didn't happen we made sure that nobody ever visited this house except for Bulma, Bra and me." Trunks said.

Pan stared at him in disbelief. 'These people must have cared a lot about my family that they would just buy my old house and do all this for me. That is, I think, the nicest thing someone has ever done for me.' Pan thought while she suddenly dropped the doll and the dairy and hugged Trunks. Trunks was shocked at first but then hugged her back. "Thank you Trunks, for everything. You're a real friend." She whispered as she leaned her head against his chest.

"And I always will be, Pan-Chan." He whispered back. Pan and Trunks just stood there for a while when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of raindrops hitting the window. They quickly ran towards the car, Pan was dragging along the doll and the dairy. Finally in the car Trunks started it and they drove away.

When Pan finally calmed down from the excitement of the day she noticed that she was really hungry.

"Uhm.. Trunks, could we grab a bite to eat somewhere?" She asked while smiled innocently.

"Haha, I wonder when you would ask. I mean I know you're a Saiyan so you have a huge appetite. You must be starving." Trunks laughed.

They stopped at a nice restaurant and stepped out. Pan looked at the restaurant. It was a really fancy restaurant and she wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

"Uhm.. Trunks, if we go in there wearing this, we are certainly going to break all records of being kicked out of restaurants." Pan said while she looked at the jeans and tank-top she was wearing, they were more casual clothes and definently not good for this restaurant.

"Don't worry Pan, leave it to me." Trunks said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

"Excuse me, but this is a fancy restaurant, the snackbar is around the corner." A strict looking man said with fake English/French accent. Trunks shot him an angry look while he was still holding Pan's arm. "Oh I'm terribelly sorry mister Brief! The same table as always?" He asked only now his accent was even worse and he tried to suck up. He guided Pan and Trunks towards a table for two.

"His accent really sounds horrible don't you think?" Trunks asked softly.

"Excuse me, how dare you Sir. How dare you insult my way of speaking." Pan said while she also used a strange English/French accent.

"Oh, my Fair Lady, Do accept my apology. I had absolutely no idea what I was thinking, my Lady." Trunks said as he played along with the game.

"Your apology has been accepted, Good Sir. Now do you have anything that you would recommend for dinner, my good sir?" Pan responded still with the fake accent.

"Of course my Fair Lady, I must say that the Duck de l'Orange is jolly good. (A/N: Don't you just love fake accents?) And I would highly recommend the Carpaccio. That is a salat with thin slieces of meat on it. Or we could just take the entire menu, but it is up to you, my Fair Lady." Trunks responded with the fake accent again.

"My Good Sir, It all sounds lovely. We should indeed take the entire menu, of course if you don't mind." Pan responded.

"Anything for my Fair Lady." Trunks said while he grabbed Pan's hand and kissed it softly. Pan couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Trunks then ordered the entire menu and yet the waitress didn't seem surprised. Trunks came her a lot so they were used to big orders.

They were talking for a while when suddenly Bra came in with a black haired boy. The black haired boy noticed Trunks first and walked towards him. "Hey man,long time no see. How have you been doing?" The black haired boy said.

"Hey Goten, I've been great and you?" Trunks responded. But Goten didn't respond he was solid frozen as he stared at Pan. "Panny-chan?" He whispered softly while he was still staring at her. Pan stared back confused and then stared at Bra.

"Uhm.. Who are you?" Pan asked confused.

"Well, he's…uhm… your uncle…" Trunks said softly. Pan mouth dropped to the floor. "How can he be my uncle? He's maybe a ten years older then me!" Pan said confused.

"Uhm.. yeah. There is kinda a big age difference between your father and me." Goten explained.

"Why?" Pan asked.

"I don't know why there is such a big age difference…" Goten said even though he thought the question was weird.

"No why didn't you came earlier. All this time you knew I exsisted and all this time no one came to get me. I used to stare days and nights out of the window waiting for someone to get me out of that orphanage. But no one ever came. You just left me there, you didn't even took the time to visit. And now when I'm eighteen and finally out of that stupid orphanage you all come crawling towards me telling me all your secrets." Pan said while you could feel her Ki rising.

"Pan…" Trunks started.

"QUIET! You didn't even planned to tell me about me being a Saiyan or now did you? But you were forced to because I saw Vegeta fly away from your office. When were you planning on telling me anyway if I didn't see that? When I'm 30! You just left me when I felt misserable, all these years in the orphanage I was alone. I had absolutely no friends and no one ever cared about me. And you didn't even have the guts to pay one lousy visit!" Pan screamed and stormed out of the restaurant and into the rain. Finally outside she spred her arms to let the rain hit her with full force. Then she dropped to her knees and made herself small, she starting sobbing. The emotions of today became to much for her. Then suddenly she was pulled up and hold tight in a hug. It was Trunks who hugged her. She softly sobbed against his chest. Bra and Goten were standing behind Trunks and looked concered at Pan.

"I'm sorry guys." Pan said softly.

"It's ok Pan, we're sorry too. We should've visited you when you were in the orphanage. But we also wanted to protect you from your past. We know now that we were wrong." Bra said while she laid her hand on Pan's back to comfert her.

All of them were now sitting on the ground. Trunks had Pan on his lap and tried to comfert her. No one even cared that is was raining, they all just sat there quietly. Suddenly Trunks got an idea, he softly pushed Pan from his lap and towards Bra and then got up. He walked towards the car and got her doll Amber out of it. It was maybe childish but he could remember Pan saying that this used to be her best friend. And even though she was an adult now, childhoodfriends are never to be forgotten. Trunks sat down again and pulled Pan on his lap again. He then gave her the doll and comferted her like she was a little girl.

"Thank you Trunks." She whispered while she leaned her head against his chest again. Trunks softly stroke Pan's hair.

Goten was watching the doll that Trunks had given Pan carefully. "Uhm.. Pan, is that Amber you're holding?" Goten asked carefully.

"Yes it is…wait a minute… I remember you! You tried to steal Amber ones and then I started crying and daddy got so angry that he chased you into the tree!" Pan said while she laughed a bit.

"Uhm..yeah he did chase me into that darn three and I sat there for five freaking houres!" He said while he was turning red.

Everybody roared with laughter, imagining a twelve year old Goten stuck in a tree with an angry Gohan yelling at him. They just sat there for a while untill Pan had fallen asleep in Trunks' arms. Trunks carefully carried her to his car and lay her in her seat.

"Guys, I'm going to bring her home, so I'll see you later." Trunks said to Bra and Goten.

"Ok bro and by the way, you two make a quite couple!" Bra said laughing.

"Shut up, Bra!" Trunks said while turning red. "I'm not in love with her!"

"Sure… Do you believe him Goten?" Bra asked.

"Nope, sorry bro but I have to agree with your sister." Goten said laughing.

"Hey! I thought you were my friend!" Trunks said fake dramatic. The three of them roared with laughter. "Ok guys I got to go now, I need to bring sleeping beauty there to her bed." And with that he waved goodbye and stepped in his car, driving home.

"Nope don't see any sign of love there." Goten smirked.

"No no no, how could you even think that of my brother." Bra smirked back, you could almost smell the sarcasme.

Even though he hated it when his sister was right, Trunks did like Pan. He thought that she was like an angel. She was charming and nice but sometimes had a good temper. All the way home Trunks was day-dreaming about Pan. And Pan..well she was in her own dreamland while she was sleeping in her seat. Who did she dream about?

* * *

Well, do I have to tell who she was dreaming about? Ok guys that was chapter six. I know it's not very long. If you want to blaim someone you could blame Moondalian because she stole the cookiejar, which I stole from her. Don't forget to review and then I'll see you next chapter. Ow and Ladybugg I baked those cookies you requested in your review. They're delicious, so if you review you'll get some.

Bye guys!


	7. Dear Dairy

_Hey guys! Because Moondalian has stolen back the cookie jar, I decided to steal some chocolate eggs from her to give to my reviewers. Oh and if my next update takes a while, then she would've probably killed me for stealing those chocolate eggs. And because I forgot to give Ladybugg the cookies she gets a whole pie from me! °Gives Ladybugg a pie° Have fun people!_

* * *

Pan was lying in her room again, her hair was wildly spread on the pillow. She was curled up like a ball and asleep. The sheets were half covering her and half hanging over the edge of the bed. The sun was shining through the windows a you could hear a bird chirping happily. Here big walkin closet stood half open because someone forgot to close it yesterday. Bulma had been so kind to let Pan's own clothes be brought here. Pan was still wearing the jeans and tank-top she wore yesterday because she fell asleep in the car and Trunks had carried her to her room. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Pan woke up and looked around sleepy. Bulma entered the room with a huge tray of food. 

"Goodmorning sleepyhead! I brought you your breakfast because it's already 11 o'clock." Bulma said cheerfully while she put the tray on Pan's desk.

"Goodmorning Bulma, thanks for the breakfast. Man, I must have been really tired that I slept untill this late, normally I train in the morning." Pan said while finally waking up a bit.

"Yeah you were, you fell asleep in the car and Trunks carried you inside and towards your room. But I got to go now, I have work to do. I you're looking for Trunks, he's at work at the moment. Bye." Bulma said smiling while she left the room.

Pan's eyes shot wide. 'Oh my God, I totally forgot about work. Damn, I need to get to work fast.' Pan thought while she used Super Saiyan speed to get ready for work. Fifteen minutes later Pan stood in front of Trunks office and knocked on the door.

"Uhm.. hey Trunks, sorry I'm late." Pan said while turning red, she had never been late before.

"Pan, you don't need to work after yesterday, you have the day of. Come on sit down, please. Would you like something to drink?" Trunks asked while he directed her towards the sofa. Pan sat down and Trunks sat next to her.

"Yes, I would like a cup of tea." Pan responded.

"Tea it is for my Fair Lady." Trunks said while he walked away to get some tea.

'He has been so nice these past days and I've acted like a bitch last night. I hope he'll forgive me. And I still need to have a look at mom's dairy… That sounds weird. To call somebody you harldy know mom. I need to find a way to thank Trunks. And Bra and Bulma of course. They have been so nice to me and I want to talk to uncle Goten again, if he doesn't hate me for what I did last night.' She thought.

"Here's your tea, my Lady" Trunks said while he entered the room carrying a tray with tea and cookies. (A/N: Yes cookies but not the whone I stole from Moondalian.) He put the tray on a table in front of them and sat next to Pan again. Pan looked away a bit.

"What is it, Panny?" Trunks said concerned.

"Trunks.. I hope you can forgive me for how I acted last night. I was acting like a bitch and said some really mean things which I shouldn't have said." Pan said while she stared at the ground embarresed.

Trunks put an arm around Pan's shoulder. "Don't worry about that Panny. I understand and so do Bra and Goten." Trunks said comferting.

"You know, it's weird how I became so close to some people in just a few days. I mean, I always thought that you were an arrogant boss who never did something and was always chasing girls. But now I know that you're definently not arrogant and lazy. And I don't know about those girls but I don't think that you're a player." Pan said while she looked Trunks in the eyes.

"I know, a lot of people hold on to their first impression of a person. But they forget to watch the next impression. First impressions can often be misleading, that's why you can't really judge who somebody is untill you get to know this person better. That's a lesson that a lot of people need to learn." Trunks said.

"A valuable lesson to learn indeed. I, for one, am very greatfull that I've got to know you better and I'm very happy that we're friends now." Pan said while she smiled a bit.

"Me too Pan." Trunks said as he looked her straight in the eyes. Suddenly it felt like time stood still, they were getting closer and closer. Both closed their eyes and their lips were getting closer to eachother untill…

"Excuse me, Mister Brief, but your twelve o'clock appointment is here." The ever cheery Anna said while she entered the room. Both Pan and Trunks looked up with wide eyes realizing what just happened.

"It's ok, I got to go anyway. Bye Trunks. I'll see you at the house." And with those words Pan left Trunks office and headed towards her current sleepingadress.

When she reached it, she opened the door and stood in the hall with the eight doors again. 'Which door was it again? Oh no, I'm not lost again now am I?' She thought while she looked around helplessly. She walked up the stairs and looked around again. She stood in a large corridor which faced a lot of doors. 'I'm starting to hate this house. I keep getting lost!' She thought angrily.

"Looking for the trainingroom?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I'm actually looking for my room. Could you help me please?" Pan asked.

"You should be looking for the trainingroom, dumb weakling!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well, IF I were looking for the trainingroom I shouldn't bother to ask you because you obviously haven't found it yet. Or now didn't I beat you the day before yesterday? But never mind let me help you, if you look for the trainingroom. You first need to walk down the stairs, then you're in a hall with eight doors. Chose the door which has a sign above it which says 'Gravity Room'. Now good luck and I hope you don't get lost on the way." Pan said with a huge smirk. Vegeta's mouth dropped, no one has ever insulted him like that. He really did like this girls nerves.

"Fine then girl, your room is the fourth on your left. And don't get lost on the way." Vegeta smirked. He knew that his son liked this girl and he was proud of his son's choice.

"Thanks." Pan said while she walked towards her room, now remembering where it was.

She opened the door and walked over towards her bed. She said down and looked around. Nothing was really different except for one thing. The new stuff which lay on her desk. There lay the dairy and her doll Amber. Pan walked over towards her doll. She picked the doll up and sat on the edge of her bed. The doll was sitting on her lap facing her. Pan softly stroke through the Amber's hair.

"Hello, my friend. How was you're day. It's strange talking to you again. I used to talk to you for houres eventhough you never said something back. That night, sixteen years ago I said that I will always be your friend and I meant it. I promise you that even though I'm older now that you will always be my friend." Pan whispered. She softly kissed the head of the doll and the hugged it. She sat there for a while, a soft tear was crossing her cheek. It was no tear filled with sadness, more with happiness that she had finally found her beloved doll back after all these years that she thought that the doll was lost forever. Pan dug her face in the brown hair of the doll which she used to do when she was a child. After yet a couple more minutes just sitting there, she softly lay the doll on her pillow.

She stood up and walked towards her desk again. She then picked up the other item that she was laid on the desk last night: her mother's dairy. She sat on her bed again now holding the dairy. She sat on her bed trying to find the courage to look into the dairy. She knew that this was a connection to her past an probably a big help in her search, atleast she hoped…

She let her hand softly glide over the cover of the book. She could feel some difference when she stroke over the golden letters with decorated roses. She then reached the edge and slightly hesistated before opening the book. On the first page it said:

_This dairy belonges to Son Videl. Today it's the 12th of August which is my birthday. I received this dairy from my only little girl, my beloved daughter Pan. Who is two years old at the moment. So I know my dear husband Gohan must have helped her buy it._

'Oh yeah, daddy definently helped buy that dairy.' She smirked as she remembered the day they bought the present.

:Flashback:

"Daddy, daddy, I like that one!" Pan squealed while she pointed at a green dairy with white unicorns on it.

"Uhm.. Pan honey I don't think that that is the right color..." Gohan said while trying to avoid the fact that the dairy was way to childish.

"Why? Doesn't mommy like green?" Pan poated while she used her puppy-dog look.

"Let's go have a look at the other dairies." Gohan changed the subject. Pan squealed and ran towards a huge pile of dairies.

"Ooh I like this one and that one, oh and that one. Oooh that ones pretty!" Pan squealed while she ran from dairy to dairy.

Gohan left out a sigh. 'This is going to be a long day…' He thought.

"Daddy are you coming?" Pan squealed at her dad.

:End Flashback:

Pan smiled, they had been in that shop for more then five houres she remembered. 'I must have driven daddy nuts, back then.' Pan thought while she turned the page and started reading again. This part was written the 15th of August:

_Dear Dairy,_

_Something weird is happening. I have the feeling that something aweful is going to happen. Gohan says that I'm just a bit paranoid. I'm scared, for my family's sake. But the strangest thing is that I feel the most when I'm at my favorite place. Could it be true or am I just dreaming?_

'So mom felt that something was about to happen. Ow if only daddy had believed her.' Pan sighed and turned the page. The next part was written on the 18th of August:

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today I went back to the lake. I just love to sit there and think, like if have done for years. That place always seems to calm me, but not today. The feeling I've had for a few days now was stronger then ever. I wanted the ran and scream that we were in danger, but it had no use. No one would believe me and they would all think that I'm paranoid. I sat there for atleast four houres untill I got up and went home. It was then eight o'clock in the evening. My little Panny was already asleep. I walked up to her room and looked at her for a while, then I slowly kissed her on the head. I stood in her room for a while, I had the feeling that I wouldn't see my daughter for a long time. I don't know why I have this feeling. Downstairs Gohan looked at me, I could see that he was worried. Then I knew it, he could feel it too. But the only thing we could do know was wait and hope that we were wrong. It's now almost midnight and I'm about to go to bed. First I'll put you away safely in my secret spot. I'll write soon._

'But she hasn't written anything ever since because that night was the attack.' Pan thought sad.

She lay the dairy back on her desk and then walked back to her bed. She lay on the bed on curled up like a ball. Holding Amber tight in her arms, pressing her against her. Several tears crossed her cheek silently. 'I'm sorry mom, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now? I wish that you could help me. I'm scared mommy…' She thought. I was almost silent in the room, you could only her the wind outside. She pressed Amber tighter to her body. She lay there silently, tears were still crossing her cheek, untill she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Ok, maybe a bit a sad ending, don't hate me for it, please! Ok I'll update soon if Moondalian hasn't killed me yet, because I stole her chocolate eggs. Bye guys and don't forget to review!_


	8. She knew it all along

Hey guys, keep it quiet that I'm here because Moondalian is on a rampage. She wants revenge for the cookies and the chocolat eggs I stole. So I'll just start the chapter quietly and if anyone tells that I'm here I'll use my Dutch Fighting Cookies on you! By the way, I hope you liked the pie Ladybugg. Have fun people and anyone who wants to kill Anna for interrupting the almost kiss. Just tell me and maybe I'll let that happen in the story.

Oh and Small Lady Dodo, thanks for your review and I think that you may have Gohan. (Yeah I heard about your fight with Moondalian about Gohan ;) )

* * *

Chapter eight

Trunks walked towards his house and opened the door. He was a bit tired after his long day of boring meetings during which he couldn't stop thinking of Pan and of what happened in his office this morning.

"Hey Bro, my, you look sleepy." Bra said while she walked down the stairs.

"Why thank you, sis. How was your date last night?" Trunks responded.

"Mine was great, how was yours?" Bra smirked.

"I wasn't on a date Bra and I'm not in love with Pan!" Trunks said while turning red.

"Sure Trunks, keep telling yourself that and maybe some day you'll believe it." Bra smirked.

"I'm not in love with Pan! She is just a friend." Trunks said while his ki started rising.

"So do you always let your friends sit on your lap while you strike through their hair? That looked rather cute though. But Goten is your best friend and I don't see you doing that with him… wait… I don't even want to see you doing that with him. But Trunks you just have to face it, you're in denial!" And with those words and a huge smile, Bra left and headed for the kitchen.

Trunks stormed up the stairs and was ready to kill somebody. He walked through the corridor and stopped all of a sudden. He heard Pan mumbeling something and saw that the door towards her room was open. Trunks slowly pushed it further open and saw Pan lie on the bed curled up like a ball and holding that doll she found yesterday.

"Help me, mommy, daddy, it's so dark in here, where are you? Please help me!" She mumbled in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, she was all covered in sweat. "Mommy, daddy where are you? I don't want to be alone, I'm scared!" Pan mumbled again, she started crying. "Mommy? Is that you? Where are you? It's so dark in here? Why are you screaming? I-" Pan suddenly woke up. Her eyes looked around frightening and she was still crying.

Trunks quickly walked towards her when he noticed that she was awake. He sat on the bed and hold her into his arms. He was slowly rocking her shaking body as she lay her head against his chest.

"I had that dream again, Trunks. Of when my parents were kidnapped." Pan softly whispered with a quivering voice.

"I know Panny, but it's ok now." He said softly while he pressed her tight against his chest.

"Hey you guys, sorry to interrupt but it's time for dinner." Bra said while she entered the room. She looked at her brother and then looked at Pan. She was shocked by the way Pan looked. Pan was still crying and shaking because of the things she just re-experienced. "Oh my god Pan! Are you alright?" She said while she hushed towards Pan and hugged her. "Is there anything I can to for you?" She said.

"No, I'm feeling better now, thanks guys. Let's go have dinner." Pan said while she stood up and walked into the corridor.

"You know bro, that looked really cute how you were holding her." Bra said while she maked sure that Pan wouldn't here it. She quickly ran into the corridor, laughing.

"Why you little…" Trunks yelled while he chased Bra. Only he accidently bumped into Pan. They both fell to the ground, Trunks lay on top of Pan.

"Nice to see you too Trunks." Pan said sarcastic. "Why were you and Bra yelling?"

"Nothing…" Trunks said while he turned red.

"Uhm.. Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Trunks asked.

"Would you please get off me!" Pan said angrily.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Trunks said while he got up. "Here let me help you up, my Fair Lady." He said as offered Pan his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Well, my good sir, I will forgive you this time. But next time I'm afraid I have to deffend my honor." Pan said while she used her fake accent again.

"I promise you that it will never happen again, my Fair Lady." Trunks said as he kissed Pan's hand. Both of then roared with laughter while they walked towards the kitchen.

After dinner Pan excused herself and walked out of the kitchen. She found herself again in the hall with the eight doors. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt like she was stuck, she had read the dairy but she still didn't know what to do. It made her neither happy nor angry or sad, she felt empty. She opened her eyes again and walked towards the doors which led to the garden. She stept outside and closed her eyes again. She could feel the soft evening air touch her skin. The wind was playing a little game with her hair.

She opened her eyes again and walked towards the bench where she had talked to Trunks a few days ago. She carefully sat down and stared at the pond again. The stars and the moon were reflected in the small pond, it was almost a mirror reflection. Untill the reflection was disturbed by a fish jumping out of the water. Pan stared at the reflection untill it became perfect again. She then pulled her knees up and lay her head on them.

"Hey there." Trunks said while he walked towards Pan. "I was wondering where you went of to." He said while he sat down next to her.

"Just sitting here as you can see." Pan said while she left out a sigh.

"What's from Pan?" Trunks said while he looked at her with a concerned look.

"Nothing Trunks, really nothing. I was just thinking, it's just… oh, never mind!" Pan said sad.

"Panny, you can trust me, please tell me what's on your mind." Trunks said while he still looked concerned at Pan.

"It's just…" Pan started. She stared at the lake again, wondering how she was going to explain what was on her mind. She looked at the sky. What she saw surprised her. A perfectly white swan was flying through the sky and heading for the pond. It stroke down with elegance and stood perfectly still in the reflection of the moon. Pan stared at the swan and the swan stared back. It was like the creature was giving her comfort. The beautifull brown eyes of the swan which were staring in her brown eyes seemed to talk to her. They were telling her that she didn't need to be frightened, that everything will be alright. And that she should never give up her search. The swan then broke the contact between her and Pan. It lifted up into the sky. The waterdrups which were falling from its body were reflected by the moon. Like the swan was covered with magical dust which was falling off when she flew. Pan followed the swan with her eyes untill the swan couldn't be seen anymore. The stared for a few minutes at the spot where the swan disappeared behind the trees.

"Panny… What happened?" Trunks asked carefully. He had quietly seen the whole scene and was astonished, something weird was going on with that swan.

"Huh..What?" Pan got out of her trance, she was almost hypnotising herself by looking continiously at the spot where the swan had disappeared.

"Wat happened, Panny?" Trunks asked again.

"I…I don't know… I was thinking about how I was going to tell you, but then that swan came. The swan was so beautiful and it looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes seemed so familiar… It was like the swan was talking to me. Telling me that it's all going to be ok. That I don't need to be frightened and that I should never give up my search. The swan was comforting me… I know I sound crazy, Trunks. But it's the truth…" Pan said while she looked Trunks in the eyes.

"I know, Pan, and I believe you." Trunks said warmly. "Could you tell me now what was on your mind?" He asked then.

Pan smiled at him and started talking: "This morning, when I came back from the office, I walked towards my room. When I came there I saw the stuff I had brought back from my house yesterday: the doll and the dairy. I opened the dairy and read what my mom has written…" Pan stopped talking, her lip was trembling a bit, she closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheeks. She was playing with a little stone she had found on the ground. Trying to calm down.

Trunks looked at her in shock. 'This once so strong girl, has broken down in just a few days. All the emotions which she so hard tried to hide have shown themselves in the past few days. Nothing will ever be the same for her, but will this be a good thing?' He thought.

"She knew it all along…" Pan whispered.

She then stood up and threw the stone with a yell in the pond. "God damn it! She knew it all along! But no one would believe her! She felt it but everybody just thought that she was paranoid, even my own father!" She yelled.

She then fell on her knees, staring at the ruined reflection of the stars and the moon. "No one believed her…" She whispered. "No one believed her…" Her hair was falling into her face while she stared at the reflection recovering itself. She kept sitting on her knees on the ground, she didn't care that she was getting dirty.

All this time Trunks stared at this young women who was falling apart. His anger was growing. 'Makuso is going to pay for what he has done to Pan and her family.' He thought angry.

"Trunks?" Pan whispered, interupting Trunks' thoughts. She kept staring at the pond never even tried to face Trunks. "My mom has written something else… She said that everytime when she went to the lake, she felt the most that something awfull was going to happen. I think that if I want to find Makuso I'll have to start at the lake… tonight!" Pan said determind.

"N-no Pan, that's way to dangerous, what if you get attacked? I won't let you go!" Trunks answered determind.

"You can't stop me Trunks, I'm going tonight!" Pan said while she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I won't let you, Pan! And if I have to fight you for that, then I will. Now come we are going inside. It's late and you need some sleep." Trunks said.

"No Trunks, I don't need sleep. I'm not even tired, I've slept this afternoon. I'm going to the lake tonight. Either you're with me or you're against me." Pan said while she was still staring Trunks straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pan. But I won't let you! It's way to dangerous, this is for your own good." Trunks said while he lifted Pan up and threw her over his shoulder, holding her tight so she wouldn't escape.

"What the-" Pan started, her ki was rising with anger. "Trunks, I'm going to kill you for this!" She yelled.

"Maybe you will Pan but atleast you will not go to the lake tonight." Trunks smirked.

'That is what you think, Trunks!' Pan thought while she smirked evilly.

* * *

Again a bit of a cliffy, don't you love it? Now Moondalian is out of town so she didn't kill me, but I still have to be quiet because she still wants to kill me when she comes back. Does anybody know a good hiding place? Ok, guys don't forget to review, you'll get cookies for it, untill Moondalian finds out I broke into her high security vault where she hid the cookies. 'Cause then I'm dead. See you next chapter guys! 


	9. The escape

_Heey guys. Thanks for all your reviews! Now Moondalian is still out of town so I'm not dead. Ow and here are the cookies I promised. °Throws cookies at reviewers° Now I'll guess you want me to start the fic. because you want to know what Pan is up to. So I'll be nice and start it. Have fun reading and don't forget to review!_

* * *

Trunks walked inside, still carrying Pan over his shoulder. He had his arm tightly around her upper legs so she couldn't escape. Pan on the other hand was loudly cursing and trying to break out of his grip. The first thing they saw when they went inside was Bra, roaring with laughter. Bra had came out to see who was cursing so loud and why. When she saw Trunks carrying Pan and Pan trying to break free and cursing loudly, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't even want to know what you two are doing!" Bra laughed.

"Bra! Shut up!" Both Pan and Trunks yelled.

"Now let me go, Trunks! Or do I have to blast myself free?" Pan said threatening.

"Nope, sorry Pan, not letting you go." Trunks said while he held her even tighter. He was determind that she would not go to the lake tonight.

"Uhm.. you guys… Get a room!" Bra smirked while she walked out of the room.

"Bra shut up!" Trunks yelled while Pan was still loudly cursing. Trunks carried Pan towards her bedroom where he finally put her on her feet again. Pan gave him her famous death glare.

"I'm so going to kill you for this, Trunks!" Pan said in a low voice.

"Pan, it was for your own good!" Trunks responded while being slightly amused by Pan's anger.

"Why… Why don't you let me go to the lake? You know I'm strong, I can take care of myself." Pan asked no longer using a low voice.

"Because, Panny, it's way to dangerous. You know what happened last time. You were almost fooled by… well you know who." Trunks answered now in a serious voice.

"By my mother, I know… But this time I'll be prepared, I now know what she is trying to do. I know I can protect myself, even against my own mother!" Pan answered.

"Pan, last time you were almost kidnapped. Please just stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you." Trunks almost begged.

"No Trunks, I'm not going to stay here!" Pan said determind.

"Fine Pan, then I'll stay here to make sure that you're not leaving." Trunks said while he grabbed a chair and sat in it.

Pan stared at him in shock. 'Is he really planning on staying here all night? That's going to make it difficult. Although…' Pan thought while she smirked evilly.

"Fine then, you win. I'll stay here tonight." Pan lied.

"Good girl." Trunks said with a smile, happy that he had won.

"I'm not your dog!" Pan said angry.

"Aaw, is the little girl mad?" Trunks asked in a childish voice.

Pan walked towards Trunks, fire burning in her eyes. Their faces were now a few inches apart. "Don't ever call me little again!" She hissed. She then turned around and walked towards the bathroom. She changed into her PJ's and combed her hair, she then brushed her teeth above the white sink with a huge mirror above it. When she was done, she walked back to the other room. She climbed into her huge bed and started staring at the sealing, like she did so many times before.

"Just go to bed, Trunks." Pan said annoyed.

"No, sorry Pan. Knowing you, you would probably escape the minute I left this room." Trunks smirked, enjoying the fact that Pan was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine then, have it your way. If you want to sleep all night in that chair, then that's your problem, not mine." Pan said while the expression on Trunks' face changed. Pan knew she had him there. But then suddenly Trunks' face changed again.

"No, I have a better idea. I'll just steal your bed." Trunks smirked as he walked over to the bed and lay in it, pushing Pan aside.

"How dare you! This is my bed!" Pan said angrily while she tried to push Trunks of the bed, although it wasn't really helping. She then left out a sigh and stopped trying. "No fair.." She pouted.

"Atleast now I can make sure that you won't escape." Trunks smirked. Pan gave him some curses in respond. She then lay down turning her back towards Trunks and closed her eyes. Trunks went towards the bathroom and changed into his PJ's. He then returned to the bedroom and lay down in bed. He looked at the softly breathing body of Pan. Her hair was wildly spread over her pillow. And she looked even more like an angel then she did when she slept in the car. He felt the urge to helt her in his arms again and stroke through her long raven black hair. He felt the urge to kiss her like they almost did this morning. But he knew he couldn't, atleast not now.

"Goodnight Pan." Trunks whispered.

"Goodnight Trunks." Pan responded. They then both went to sleep, atleast that is what Trunks thought. For Pan was not planning to sleep at all this night. She was just waiting for Trunks to fall asleep.

Later that night, it was quiet in the room. You could only hear the rain softly hitting the window. Only to be sometimes interrupted by the nightly calls of birds. The moonlight was shining through the window and lightening the bed. In the bed lay two figures motionless. The boy was fast asleep and even snorring a bit. The raven haired girl also looked like she was asleep, but then suddenly her eyes went wide open. She looked around, firstly checking if the boy next to her was really asleep.

'I told you that you couldn't keep me here. Even though I hate sneaking out like this, you leave me no choice.' Pan thought while she silently stepped out of bed and tip-toed towards the bathroom. She had left her clothes there last night, so she could sneak out later. She quickly changed into jeans and a tank-top. She then walked towards the windows on one side of the bathroom. She quietly opened the window and took off in the nightly sky. She soared through the sky, her hair was floating on the wind.

'This is it…' She thought. 'Why am I feeling so weird, like I'm scared… I hope that my parents are ok.' She was now soaring above the trees, I would take her atleast fifteen more minutes to reach the lake if she didn't power-up. But she wanted to save her power for when she needed it the most.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She loved the way the wind stroke her skin, playing with her hair. She smelt the difference between the dirty city air and the quiet mountain air. She was definently no city person, there for she loved the wilderness to much. She opened her eyes again. She was flying over a huge waterfall. She flew a bit further. Where the river was still wild and restless. She flew lower so she could touch the water with her hand. She first stroke the water, but then she dived into the water. She swam a little bit but then jumped into the air again and flew further.

'I needed that. Water always seems to calm me and I couldn't resist diving in the river. But now I need to get a move on. It is time for the serious work.' Pan thought.

Meanwhile at the Brief's house, Trunks turned around in his sleep to notice that the spot next to him was empty. He opened his eyes and looked at the spot were Pan had laid. He got out of bed and looked around. He noticed that the bathroom light was still on and the door stood half open. "Pan, where are you asked?" He said. There was no response. He walked towards the bathroom and saw that the window was open. The curtain was floating on the wind. It had stopped raining. The moonlight was shining through the window as Trunks looked outside. She moonlight was making the scenery look scary. The trees in the garden created huge shadows. Trunks could remember that when he was little, he was always scared of those trees. He looked around for a sigh of Pan but there was no sign. He felt his ki rising. 'Oh no, she didn't! God damn it she escaped! How can I let her escape? I have to find her!' Trunks thought angrily. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and then took off through the same window as Pan had almost an hour ago.

Pan was still soaring through the air. She flew over the trees and sometimes over a mountain. When she looked down she saw a mother bear sleeping with two welps lying against her. They looked so innocent and heart-warming. She then saw another bear. He was walking around the three bears, seemingly protecting them. 'Was dad also so protective of me and mom?' Pan wondered. She then flew a bit higher for orientation. She looked around. There where five mountains. One of them she recodnized, it was Mount. Canyu. She remembered that her parents once took her there for a picnic. They had stayed there all day and played hide&seek. Pan smiled happily when she thought about that day. She knew that the lake was behind Mount. Canyu. So she flew straight towards it.

Pan hovered towards the ground, only a few feet away from the spot where she had sat a couple of days ago. Pan could clearly remember that night. She wished that her mother would not show up tonight. The moon was like every other night reflected on the lake. The air smelled clean and fresh because of the rain earlier that night. But now the sky was clear. Even though Pan knew that something was terribelly wrong with this spot, she still felt like this was her own safe spot. Her secret spot, although she know that it was her mother's.

She stood in the grass and looked at the reflection of the moon in the lake. Half expecting her mother to show up again. The only sound you could her was the rustling of the long grass which was slowly rocking on the wind. Her hair was also rocking on the wind. The day had finally arrived, Pan was determind but also a bit scared. A fire was burning in her eyes. She slowly walked towards the edge of the lake and stopped when she reached it. She pulled the hair out of her face and kept staring at the reflection of the moon.

"Tonight, Makuso, you will feel my revenge!" Pan said determind.

* * *

_Ain't I nice to stop here? Yep, you'll have to wait untill the next chapter ;) Now I put Moondalian's Cookiejar in my own high security vault so she can't steal them back. Because she doesn't have Dutch Fighting Cookies to master the security. Ow and Small Lady Dodo have fun with Gohan, he's all yours! And Ladybugg here are your chocolate chip cookies as you requested. If you have any other requests for cookies, just tell me, but you have to write a review to get them of course. ;) See you all next chapter!_


	10. Meet the Parents

Heey guys. Sorry Ladybugg for hitting you with that cookie. I baked you some special cookies and this time I will not throw then to you. °Gives Ladybugg her sugarcookies° Now don't get sugarhigh on that one. And of course for the rest of my sweet reviewers. °Gives them all cookies° Ok that was the cookie-bussiness for now, I hope. Because I'm going nuts because of all those cookies, ok people let's make a change. Who votes for pie? Ok now let's start chapter ten before Ladybugg gets sugarhigh. Oh and one question for Small Lady Dodo: Having fun with Gohan? And by the way thanks for the chocolate milk, I love chocolate milk!

Have fun people!

* * *

Chapter ten 

"Tonight, Makuso, you will feel my revenge!" Pan said determind. Her hair was rocking on the wind. She walked with firm steps towards the edge of the lake. After hesistating a bit, she dived in.

The water was freezing. With every touch on her skin it burned. Because of her Saiyan vision she could she clearly under water. The lake wasn't really deep. Everywhere around her where waterplants. Behind then where all sorts of fish, scared of the new creature in their enviremont. Pan had trained herself so she could hold her breath under water for almost fifteen minutes.

She then saw something that surprised her. The place on the ground where the full moon should hit the water was black. She stared at it curiously for a while and after slightly hesistating swam closer. When she reached the black circle she saw that it was a tunnel. The tunnel went deep down as it seemed.

She stayed for a minute on the edge of the tunnel, trying to overcome her fear. But then swam into the tunnel. Her heart was going crazy either with fear or excitement, or both. It was very dark in the tunnel and even with her saiyan vision, Pan could hardly see a thing. She was swimming deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

Suddenly Pan felt something stroking her leg. She quickly turned around, there was nothing. And she turned the other way around, there was nothing as well. Atleast nothing she could see clearly. She swam further untill something stroke her arm and then her back. Then something wrapped around her waist. Pan panicked and tried to escape. But it seemed like the harder she tried the faster the grip became. She twisted and turned but it had no use. She was trapped.

'No, I can't be trapped. How am I going to find my parents when I'm trapped. No.. They will not keep me here!' Pan thought while she turned into Super Saiyan and blasted herself free. She saw the now tiny pieces of what once hold her twirl down. She caught one of the pieces and looked at it carefully. It was seaweed. She could almost hit herself in the head for overreacting because of seaweed. 'Why am I so paranoid. I'm stronger then this. I can't be scared of something stupid like seaweed. I have to move on.' She thought while she powered down again.

She swam lower and lower, untill she felt a shock. The entrance of the tunnel was closed. 'Well, there is no way back now… I better get a move on then.' Pan thought as she swam deeper into the tunnel. Surrounded by darkness, she felt alone. There was no hand to guide her, to comfert her. No sweet voice to tell her that it's ok. She was alone now, facing the biggest problem of her life. And maybe that was her destiny. Yet she wished for Trunks to be here. He always knew how to comfert her, how to hold when she was upset. He was her only true friend.

She then suddenly saw lights above her. It was the surface, she quickly swam towards it. When she came above surface she breathed heavilly and coughed a few times. She then made her eyes adjust to the light in the cave and then explore the sight. She was in the middle of a small lake inside an enormous cave. You could hear water dripping on the cold stones. Pan quickly swam towards a plateau where she could stand on. She then noticed that this cave was to light for a normal cave. She searched for a light source and found it. About a hundred feet away from her hang a lamp above a door. Pan almost felt backwards by the sight of a door in a cave. 'That is something I would least expect in this cave.' Pan thought while she stared at the door. She then walked closer towards it and started examening it. It was an old wooden door and rather big. It was half round and you could almost say that it was the entrance of a castle. The doorknob and the hinge where gold. All together it made the door look really old-fashioned.

'I wonder who or what had put this door here and why mostly. Now let's see I've swam for about a few hundred feet towards the east that means that this must be the center of Mount. Canyu. Now let's see what is behind door number one. Ok, it's the only door here so I don't have much choice. Well, Makuso, come out, come out and play.' Pan thought she stood in front of the door. She turned around the doorknob and with a soft noice the door opened. Pan stood in a long dark corridor, something she didn't expect. She took a step but stopped when she heard a taunting voice.

"Well, Well, Look who finally came to visit us!" A man's voice said taunting.

Pan looked around, she saw nobody. But then again, it was to dark to see anybody.

"What is it, you're not lost now are you?" A woman's voice said taunting.

It sounded like the voices came from every direction of the corridor.

"W-who are you?" Pan said strumbling.

"Aah, is the little girl scared?" The woman said with a baby voice.

"How pathetic!" The man's voice said seemingly irritated.

"Who are you?" Pan asked again only this time a bit more confident.

"Aah don't you know us?" The man's voice said again.

"N-no…" Pan said trembling again.

"We are your worst nightmare!" The woman said in an evil voice.

"We are the monsters under your bed who you were always afraid of when you were little. We are everything you've ever been afraid of. We know your worst fears!" The man continued in a more evil voice.

Pan just stood there trying to find those who were talking to her. She turned and turned but no one was there. Her face became paler, she bit her lip. Her eyes spoke for her, she was very frightened.

"Aah… Don't cry!" The woman said in a baby voice.

"Look at that the little girl is starting to cry!" The man's voice said while starting to laugh.

Pan fell down on her knees, a tear crossed her cheeks. Her most greatest fear came true… being alone. For she has experienced it so many times in the Orphanage that it frightened her.

"And I thought that Saiyans would never cry!" The woman's voice said pouting.

"Yeah but she is a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan! Hardly even strong!" The man's voice snarled.

"That's not true…" Pan whispered softly.

"Ha! You're not even confident enough to say that louder!" The man's voice snarled again.

"That's not true!" Pan yelled as she stood up again.

"And you now think that you're strong now? Well, think again dumb girl! You're a weak, pathetic loser! Always crying, everybody thinks that you're an annoying little brat whobrings nothing morebut trouble! You're a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!" The man's voice yelled through the corridor.

The voice came from everywhere, echoing through the corridor.

"Pathetic…Loser…excuse…weak…Saiyan…weak Saiyan…" It echoed through the corridor.

"No! No..No! I'm not pathetic, I'm not a loser!" Pan yelled turning around like mad, trying to find this voice. Her face was turning red with anger and with tears. She was starting to panick. "Make it stop! Please! Make it stop! Help me! I beg you! Somebody help!" Pan yelled panicked.

"You see, you're weak! I can't even get out of this alone!" The woman's face said laughing.

Pan falls down to her knees and curles up like a ball. Laying on her side, hugging her knees. Her tears now quickly crossing her cheeks. "I'm not weak…" She whispered.

Both the voices stared laughing evilly. From every corner of the corridor, you could hear the laugh that could tear you apart.

"Why… Why do you do this to my?" She whispered while rocking softly.

"Because, Pan, you're weak and pathetic. You're an excuse for a Saiyan! I'm ashamed to even know you!" The woman's voice snarled.

"How do you know me?" Pan asked insecure.

"You foolish girl, haven't you figured it out already?" The man's voice snarled.

"Figured out what?" Pan asked insecure.

"Although I hate it, seeing the fact that you're a weak, crying little baby. We are you're parents. Although I would've rather dumped her in a lake somewhere when she was a baby!" The woman's voice said.

"N-no.." Was all Pan could say before she fainted.

There she lay. All alone, facing her worst fear. Tears still crossing her cheek. The laughter of Gohan and Videl filled the corridor again.

* * *

Ok and I'm stopping here! Anybody who votes pie instead of cookies just tell me in a review and you'll get pie! Your choice which flavor! Ok I don't have much to say anymore and seeing the fact that Small Lady Dodo and Moondalian are begging me to posted I'll just do that and be done with it. 


	11. An unexpected Enemy

Heey guys, Now first of all… You're dead Ladybugg for stealing my hot chocolate milk °throws pie in Ladybugg's face° You better run or I will use my unnamed torture devices on you. And I'm so not calling 911 for you! But since you reviewed you will get your cookies just like the other reviewers °throws cookies at reviewers° Ok now that that is settled. Oh I forgot °gives everybody, except for Ladybugg, a cup of hot chocolate milk.° Moondalian's idea. But I'm talking way to much now so I'll just start the fic before I really get annoying.

* * *

Chapter eleven

A soft breeze was crossing the room. A room filled with darkness. On the side was a man-high closet. There were no windows in the room, no plants, no chairs. Just a closet and a bed. The room had gray walls and a black carpet on the floor. The room had absolutely no sign of happiness.

The breeze flew over the bed, caressing the girl that lay there over her face. Her face was pale as the full moon in the sky, yet her lips were red as roses in the Spring. Her eyelids were trembling a bit by the soft touch of the breeze on her face. Her mouth was moving slightly as she let out a soft moan. She moved her arm a bit and then turned around to lie peacefully again.

Yet as the breeze made it's way through the room, it touched her uncovered arms. The girl let out a shiver, her eyelids were trembling again. But then slowly opened. Pan looked around through the room. First at the grey walls and the black carpet, and then at the closet. She then looked at her bed. It was made out of iron and she sheets were grey.

Pan's eyes softly closed as she let out a sigh. 'Even the room is saying it… I'm alone, left in the darkness. Unwanted and betrayed by my parents… All this years I thought I knew what lonelyness felt like, but I was wrong. I always felt only a mere hint of what it really felt like. This is much worse… It hurts…' Pan thought as she hugged her knees. She started to talk just to overcome her lonelyness. It became more like a poem:

"_I'm like a star_  
_Never lonely in the sky  
__Yet always shining as one  
__I'm like the moon  
__Always shining alone  
__Leaving thousends of reflections  
__Everywhere around the world  
__Yet no reflection will last longer then the night  
__And thenI'm alone again  
__Pushed aside by the Sun  
__I'm like a peddle on a river  
__Out of control and helpless  
__Hoping for a side river  
__To save me from the waterfall"_

As her poem was finished she lay her head on her knees, staring at the grey wall in front of her. 'What am I still doing here, I have to…' She thought while she rose her head and looked confused. 'I don't know what to do anymore… I could go back to my house and pretend that this never happened… No I can't. Can my parents even be saved? Wait… I promised Makuso revenge and he'll get it. Revenge for everything.' Pan thought as she stood up and walked towards the door.

She opened the black door carefully and looked into the corridor where she stood a little while ago and where she fainted. She stept into the corridor. It was made out of cold darks stone with some torches on the wall. Fortunatly the torches were lit this time. She walked through the corridor, her steps where echoing, making it sound like a hundred people were walking through were walking through it.

At the end of the corridor she came into a large hall. The room was also made out of dark stone. On the other side of the room was a large staircase. The staircase was black, covered with a red carpet. On the side of the room were torches which were also lit. They made creepy shadows throughout the room. In the middle of the room lay a white carpet which made a contrast with the black floor. On that carpet stood a couch and two chairs. They were all black. In the corner of the room stood a large computer, above the computer hung a big screen which was black at the moment. In front of the computer stood a black chair. A man was sitting in the chair. You could only see the legs come from underneath the chair because the chair faced towards the computer. On the other side of the room there was another corridor, but she couldn't see where it led too because it was to dark.

"Sit down, Pan." The man in the chair said in a low voice.

Pan walked towards the couch on the white carpet and sat on it. She crossed her arms and her legs and stared at the black chair where the man sat in. "Are you Makuso?" Pan asked in a chilly voice.

"Yes and no." The man answered in a low voice, but you could hear a soft snicker in his voice.

"I don't see what's so funny, Makuso. Especially not for you because you're about to be killed." Pan hissed while, narrowing her eyes.

"Foolish girl, do you think you can take me." Makuso smirked.

"I know I can take you!" Pan said determent.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, dumb girl! I haven't killed you yet because I want your power and because I think your determenation is very amusing. You wouldn't stand a change in a fight against me. You're not even a Super Saiyan." Makuso said while laughing.

Pan looked up surprised. 'He seemingly thinks that I didn't train after he kidnapped my parents, well that's a big mistake on his side.' She thought while smirking a bit.

"So I'm not a Super Saiyan, who cares? I can still take you easily!" Pan said.

"You really are stupid, did you know that girl? But of course you are a girl so it's logical!" Makuso said while still laughing about his own joke.

"Now that's pathetic! Laughing at your own joke!" Pan snapped back.

"Well, well, well, feisty little girl aren't we?" Makuso smirked.

Pan was now anxious to find out how Makuso looked and what he meant with 'yes and no' when Pan asked if he was Makuso. "What is it, Makuso? Scared to show yourself?" Pan snarled.

"Do you really think that girl?" Makuso said from his chair. "If you want to see me…" The chair started to turn, very slowly. And finally the man in the chair became visible. "Well here I am." Makuso said.

Pan's mouth dropped to the floor. In the chair sat Trunks. He was smirking evilly and looked in triumph. His arm were folded as he looked Pan straight in the eyes.

Pan stood up inmediatly and her eyes narrowed. "You!" She hissed.

"Aah what is it, Panny? Didn't expect this?" Trunks smirked.

"I trusted you, Trunks! You were my friend! Atleast I thought you were…" Pan said defeated as she sat back down. "So all this time you were lying to me? You didn't want to help me… You must have had a laugh when I was crying! I will never forgive you for this, Trunks!" Pan said angrily.

"Dumb girl, you've got it all wrong. You see, I'm not Trunks, I'm just using his body and his strength. But you have seen the real Trunks all this time. Because I didn't need to use him then. And about your little dream I used Trunks to kidnap your parents and modified your and Trunks' dream so you both couldn't remember. Trunks thought that he was at home that night and you thought you saw a monster instead of Trunks. And seeing the fact that Trunks was nine years old back then, it wasn't hard for him to fool Gohan and Videl by just looking innocent." Makuso explained.

"You really are a monster!" Pan said angrily.

"Yes, I am, don't you like it?" Makuso said with a smirk.

"Why?" Pan asked softly. Makuso looked confused. "Why do you want to ruin my life by stealing everything that is dear to me? You stole my parents, ruined my childhood and now you steal my only friend! Where in your sick mind does ruining my life make sense?" Pan almost yelled.

"Let's see, first of all, I wasn't planning on ruining your life from the beginning. That just happened and I must say it's quite amusing. And second of all, I want your power, sweetheart. Any other way and would've never survived this long. Ok, you're not very strong but every little bit helps." Makuso said.

"Help against what?" Pan asked curious.

"Against the…. Oh never mind!" Makuso said angrily.

"Aaah… is the little scary evil creature afraid to tell me?" Pan said in an annoying childish voice.

"Shut up!" Makuso yelled.

"Why? Too scared to admit it?" Pan asked tauntingly.

"Fine then little girl, have it your way. There is a far more powerfull evil coming this way. And all these years I've been preparing for it by stealing powers. I saw it in a vision eighteen years ago. This creature is supposed to be one of the most powerfull evil sources the universe has ever known." Makuso said in a low, dark voice.

"So let me get this straight. You're scared of something you saw in a dream, with the possibility that this dream was nothing more but a dream. And because of the fact that you're scared, you ruin my life. Seems perfectly logical to me." Pan said sarcastically.

"You need to work on your tone, little girl!" Makuso snapped.

"Yeah about that, I don't see any little girls here, I'm eighteen and an adult so stop calling me little! Or face the concequences!" Pan said while she narrowed her eyes again.

"Are you threatening me?" Makuso snarled.

"I most certainly am!" Pan snarled back.

"Fine then! Let's fight!" Makuso said as he charged at Pan.

* * *

Ok and I'm so nice to stop here! Don't you just love me? Yeah I know I love me to and no my ego is not the size of Kaiba's ego! By the way, how did you like the pie in your face, Ladybugg? And Moondalian isn't going to get any cookies anymore because she's blackmailing me! See you all next chapter! 


	12. An extraordinary Fight

Heey guys, I guess you all waited for this chapter because it's an important one. So I'll quit the talking so you guys could start reading. But first gives cookies to reviewers Ok guys, have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter twelve

"Fine then! Let's fight!" Makuso said as he charged at Pan. His fist was outstreched to punch Pan in her stomach.

"Are you that anxious to get killed?" Pan asked as she caught his fist in her hand. She turned his arm around his back and then gave him a kick that made him crash into the floor. But Pan didn't keep it with that. She flew after Makuso and threw him up into the air. He was thrown about ten feet into the air untill he came soaring down. There Pan waited for him to give him a punch, to send him flying across the hall. Makuso crashed into the stairs and lay there for a second. He then pushed himself up with a bit of difficult.

Makuso was angry that he was that humiliated and flew up into the air again. "Well then, if you are so sure of yourself, let's make it a little bit harder for you!" He said as he charged up to Super Sayain One. "Now let's see if you can still beat me!" Makuso yelled.

Pan just levitated in mid-air. She looked a bit bored as Makuso tried to impress her. "Are you finished or should I go take a seat?" Pan asked bored. She already knew that he used Trunks' power to fight. And she also knew the limit of Trunks' power, but was afraid is she could really take him. Because if he would become Super Sayain Two it would get harder.

"Ha! Do you really think that you can take me now that I'm a Super Sayain?" Makuso smirked.

"Yeah I do and all this talking is making me bored. And since someone last said to me that talking is weakling we'll just continue the fight." Pan said as she also charged up to Super Sayain One. "Now shall we?" Pan smirked.

Makuso's mouth dropped and you could see a little bit of fear in his eyes. For he now knew that Pan was much stronger as he thought, but he still didn't know how strong. He looked at Pan suspiciously. She was holding her hands above her head. Makuso's eyes grew wider. 'What is she doing?' He thought panicked.

"Triple Distructo Disk!" Pan shouted as three spinning disks appeared above her head. Pan threw them at Makuso, the disks were soaring through the air towards him.

Makuso easily stepped aside. "And there you make a mistake, Pan. For I've studied Sayains for years now. I know every attack they use. Even though this one surprised me a little bit. It's still nothing more then a Distructo Disk. So you can't surprise me, Pan!" Makuso smirked, not knowing that the three disks were floating only a few feet behind him waiting to attack.

Pan smirked and folded her arms. "I'm sorry but that is a mistake on your side. You see, I've onlyfound outthat I was a Sayain a few days ago. So you can hardly say I know their fighting style. But none the less, I have my own style and you might want to turn around." Pan smirked.

"Yeah right, so you can attack me in the back. That's really low Pan!" Makuso snarled.

"I want you to turn around so I won't have to attack you in the back! And talking about low, who kidnapped my parents again to use their power against a bigger evil? The only one who's low here is you!" Pan hissed as her eyes narrowed. Pan made the disks spin faster so Makuso could hear them.

Makuso quickly turned around and what he saw shocked him. "What the-" was all he could bring out before the disks came soaring after him. One disk flew right by him leaving a deep cut in his arm. Crimson red blood was floating from the wound. The second disk just barely missed him but the third one hit him in the side. Leaving another deep cut spilling crimson red blood.

"I think I've made my point clear." Pan smirked. The disks were soaring through the room making a turn and speeding towards Makuso for round two.

This time Makuso knew what was coming and avoided every disk. Then suddenly the disks dissolved in mid air. Makuso gave Pan a questioned look.

"They were having all the fun." Pan poated, hiding an evil grin. "So how did you like the warming up? Or should I use music next time?" She smirked.

"I must say it was surprising. But now it's time for your warming up!" Makuso yelled angry as he charged at Pan. He used instant transmission to appear behind her. And before Pan could turn around, he gave her a kick which sent her crashing into the wall. Dust came twirling up as Makuso waited for Pan to come out of the dust cload. Then suddenly he saw a vague light through the cload.

"Ki-Beam!" Pan shouted and a bright yellow beam made of energy, made his way through the cloud, hitting Makuso in the chest.

He was sent flying and crashed against the couch in the middle of the room. It was torn apart by the impact of the crash. Makuso lay still for a while, his head laying against the torn couch. He then sat up and blinked a couple of times. He then looked at his chest. He had a large wound on his chest and eventhough there was no danger for Trunks' live, it still had a large impact. Blood was floating from the wound. It was crossing his chest, ruining the dark blue shirt he was wearing and then dripping on the white carpet.

Makuso looked at the cloud, now slowly disappearing. He could vaguely see Pan standing in the middle of the cloud. He could first see the black boots she was wearing, then he saw her jeans. Her jeans were torn at a couple of places revealing wounds and scratches. On her tank top were a few stains, but further more it seemed perfectly fine. Makuso could then see her face. She gave him a determind glare. On one side of her mouthblood wassipping down. The dirt on her face was making a contrast with her pale skin. Her hair was softly floating as she walked towars Makuso. She was ready to kill.

She stopped right in front of Makuso and grabbed him by is shirt. Atleast the part that wasn't torn. She lifted him above her head as Makuso tried to escape her grip, but that was helpless. She started spinning around like a top, making him spin with her. Then she suddenly let him go. He was launched through the room and hit the large computerscreen in the corner. He then fell on the ground. Where he lay still for a few seconds. Then suddenly he turned into Super Sayain Two. He got up from the ground and faced Pan. His eyes were filled with anger. He stared Pan straight in the eyes. Pan just stared back, not saying a word.

"You really surprised me, you know." Makuso said as he walked threathingly towards Pan.

Pan gave him a questioned look. 'What does he mean by surprised? Was he talking about my power? Or something else…' She thought while she looked at Makuso curious.

"You don't know what I'm talking about now do you?" Makuso said in a belittling voice. "I was talking about how much you care about friends, you foolish girl." Makuso said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked getting more curious with the second.

"Well, I thought that you would never hurt your friends… or friend actually. Not after all he had done for you." Makuso said with an evil smirk on his face.

Pan's eyes grew wider. 'Oh my God… he's right! If I hurt him, I'll actually hurt Trunks, if I kill him, I'll kill Trunks… Not Makuso… But how am I going to defeat him without hurting Trunks… atleast without hurting him more then I already did… Trunks has been so nice to me these past days. He became a true friend, I love him… Oh wait! What am I thinking? I don't love him! I like him… as a friend not as a boyfriend. Ok I'm confused.' She thought.

Makuso laughed by the sight of Pan's confused look. "What is it girl? Don't know what to do anymore?" He laughed.

Makuso flew towards Pan and prepared to kick her in her stomach. Pan was to late to block it. She was sent flying through the room and chrashed into the wall. (A/N: Does anybody feel sorry for the walls? I know I do! Those poor innocent walls!) After the dust cloud disappeared Makuso saw Pan lying there with her head leaning against a brick of the now broken wall. A small stream of blood flowed over the rock. The source of the stream was a large wound on the side of Pan's head.

'Why does everything has to wrong? I tried to save you… I really did. It's just… I don't know how.' Pan thought as she let out a sigh. 'Maybe if you could control your body again… but how?'

Pan stared at Trunks helplessly. His shirt was torn and covered with blood. His aura was bright yellow, the look on his face was determind. Yet when she looked deeply into his eyes, she saw concern. 'Why is he concerned? Maybe Makuso couldn't take over Trunks' entire body… but then he could break free, if I gave him a little push… but how?' She thought.

Trunks just stood there, arms folded and looking how Pan seemed to be lost in thoughts. "What is it girl? Going crazy?" Makuso smirked.

Pan glared at him and stood up. "Oh no don't worry, I won't join you in the asylum." Pan snapped back. 'Although this argueing is quite amusing, I still have to find a way to get Trunks and my parents back and to kill him.' She thought as she walked towards Makuso/Trunks. (A/N: You know, two people in one body is making it really annoying to write.)

"Ready to surrender?" Makuso asked while smirking evilly.

"You wish!" Pan snarled back as she walked even closer. She was now only a few feet away from him. She could that every time she got closer, Trunks got more control over his body. She smirked evilly as she took another step closer. "What is it Makuso, scared?" She said while she narrowed her eyes. Her long black hair was waving with every step she took.

Makuso swallowed and became more frightened with every stepPan took. He could feel that Trunks was taking over his body again.

Pan took another step closer, she was now a mere two feet away from him. She softly touched his shirt, letting her hand glide upwards, towards his face. She could see in his eyes that Trunks almost had complete control over his body again. Pan softly stroke his cheek. Trunks closed his eyes with Pan's soft touch.

"I love you, Trunks" Pan whispered before she leaned forward andthere mouthsconnected.It was a soft, passionate kiss. A fairytale kiss…

* * *

Haha and I'm going to stop here! I'm so evil, I know! But you know, I like being evil, muahahaha. And no I'm not insane and I'm not going to join Makuso in the asylum, I just escaped! °Runs around and doing victory dances° I'm free! Ok.. so maybe I'm a little bit insane… Ok people I'm going to stop now because it's late, I'm tired and I'm sick. That would be enough reasons I guess. See you next chapter guys! 


	13. Love, kisses and talking

Ok guys, I guess you all loved chapter twelve because we finally got that kiss! But I'll stop annoying you now so you can see how Makuso will react to this. Oh by the way Moondalian and Dodo are going to love the beginning of this chapter! Muahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"I love you, Trunks" Pan whispered before she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a soft, passionate kiss. A fairytale kiss. Trunks was first asthonished by this sudden development but after that kissed back. His hand was stroking through Pan's hair as his other hand was around her waist pulling her closer.

Pan could sense that Makuso's spirit has left Trunks' body, but she couldn't sense where the spirit was heading to now.

They broke apart and looked eachother in the eyes. "Are you allright?" Pan whispered.

"I am now, thank you Pan, you've saved me." Trunks said as he was still holding her. "Pan I wanted to tell you something… it's important. I-" Trunks started but before he could end his sentence the two of then were blasted into the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" A voice said from the dark.

But then suddenly the darkness became much lighter and they could see who was talking. A Super Sayain Two Gohan stepped forward, lightening the darkness with his aura. Pan could see in his eyes that Makuso had taken over Gohan's body and panicked a bit.

"Trunks, I don't think that I have enough energy left to fight him…" Pan whispered as she turned towards Trunks who was lying next to her. "What are we going to do, Trunks?" She asked a bit uncertain.

"We have to flee Pan… Do you have enough energy left to use Instant Transmission to Capsule Corps.?" Trunks asked softly.

"I think so…" Pan whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Makuso snarled.

Both Pan and Trunks got up. "Oh we were just deciding to head home because it's getting late. Well it's was really nice and thank you for uhm… nothing and don't forget to call! Bye!" Pan said sarcastic hiding her lack of energy. She used Instant Transmission and so did Trunks. They were gone, leaving behind an asthonished Makuso.

A mere second later they were in the garden of Capsule Corps. Blinded by the light of the sun that was setting they both shielded their eyes with their hands. They were leaning against eachother for support. Both of them were exhausted and wanted to go straight to bed. But then they heard voices. They came from the bench at the little pond wherethey sat the yesterday. Pan and Trunks lowered their Ki's and sneaked towards the bench, hiding behind the bush behind the bench. They could clearly see Goten and Bra sitting on the bench argueing about something.

"Why won't you help me?" Bra pouted.

"I'm not doing that to my best friend Bra!" Goten said while trying to ignore the pout.

"But they make such a cute couple! Why don't you help me get them together?" Bra pouted again.

Pan and Trunks exchanged looks. "What are they talking about?" Pan whispered softly.

"I have no idea. But I guess it has something to do with me and somebody else." Trunks said while he tried to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Bra, if they really like eachother then you don't have to help. And I don't think that they will like it if you do." Goten said warningly.

"Yeah right… But he's now saving her like the prince on the white horse. They are both just ignoring the fact that they love eachother. So maybe if I give them a little push then they would fall into eachothers arms." Bra explained.

"Wait a minute! Are they talking about us?" Pan asked as her ki started rising. Bra and Goten felt the ki rising behind them immediately and turned around to see Trunks and Pan. Bra turned bright red as she noticed both Trunks and Pan's reaction on her plan. Pan was fuming and Trunks was also a little bit pissed but also amused by Pan's reaction. He already had the idea that Bra was planning something like that.

"Uhm… I'm hungry Bra let's get something to eat!" Goten said in an excuse to flee. He quickly grabbed Bra by her arm and they both headed for the kitchen. Often looking back to see if Trunks and Pan weren't following them.

"Well you sure scared the hell out of them." Trunks said laughing. Pan couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah I guess so. This is all a little bit new for me." Pan said softly. "Come let's sit down on the bench." She continued as she pushed herself up, walked around the bench and sat on it. Trunks followed her example and sat down next to her. "Don't you hate it when she tries to do that?" Pan asked as she leaned against his chest.

Trunks stroke her hair softly. "I'm used to it. She just loves to interfere with other people's lives. She loves to gossip, but she will never tell anybody your secrets. She can sometimes be annoying but most of the time she's really sweet." Trunks explained.

"I know, I also think that she's sweet. I just never met someone like her." Pan sighed as she started to stare at the pond. It was a beautiful, peaceful evening. You could hear the rustling of the long grass on the edge of the lake. The sky was full of stars and only a few lonely clouds. Somehow this place felt mysterious, atleast she felt something weird.

"Pan…" Trunks started. Pan looked up at Trunks, waiting for him to continue. "I..well, there's something I wanted to say to you in Makuso's house. You know when Makuso interrupted us." He continued. Pan sat up and looked him into the eyes, curiously awaiting for him to continue. "I..I wanted to thank you… for everything and I-I wanted to say that…" He stammered.

"That what, Trunks?" Pan asked curiously.

"That I love you, Pan. Ever since the day you first walked into my office. I thought that it was impossible that you would ever love me so I tried to hide my feeling by annoying you. By sounding like an egocentric jerk. But believe me Pan. I really love you. I know this might come as a shock for you, but it's the truth." Trunks said as he looked Pan straight in the eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say, Trunks." Pan stammered.

"Then don't say anything." Trunks said as he cupped Pan's face and kissed her softly. The longer they kissed, the more passionate the kiss became.

"You see! I told you they didn't need any help!" Goten said while he and Bra came out of the bushes. Pan and Trunks, turning red, broke apart and looked shocked at Goten and Bra.

"That was so cute! Just like in the movies!" Bra squealed. Goten, Trunks and Pan sweatdropped.

"Come on Pan, let's go inside." Trunks said as he got up and then pulled Pan up. They were walking towards the house when Bra yelled: "I'm so glad we have that on videotape!" She hold the camera above her head.

"What!" Both Trunks and Pan yelled. They looked at the camera and then at eachother. Trunks used Instant Transmission to appear above Bra and stole the camera.

"Pan catch!" He yelled as he threw the camera towards Pan. She caught it and ran inside with it. Being chased by Bra, Goten and Trunks. Pan ran towards the hall and up the stairs and then into the corridor. She noticed to late that there was someone else in the corridor. With a yell Pan crashed against Bulma who was completely in shock. The other three, who saw it all happen, rolled over with laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bulma." Pan stammered as she turned red. "I was being chased by a couple of idiots." She continued as she gave Goten, Bra and Trunks an accussing look.

"It's ok Pan, but why were they chasing you?" Bulma laughed.

"Uhm… I..I" Pan stammered as she looked helplessly at Trunks. "Well, because Bra tried to blackmail me with this." Pan said as she showed the camera.

"Why? What does she have on tape." Bulma asked confused.

"That something, that you've almost dreamed of." Bra said with an evil smirk towards Pan and Trunks. They gave her deathglares in return.

"What! Are you pregnant of Trunks, Pan?" Bulma squealed excited.

Pan looked at her in shock as Bra and Goten rolled over with laughter again. "I'm not pregnant!" Pan said irritated because of Goten and Bra.

"Why don't you watch the tape, mom." Bra said encouraging.

"That's a great idea." Bulma said while she shielded herself from Pan and Trunks' attacks and started the tape. In the end Bulma had got all teary eyed. "That was so cute, just like in the movies." She said emotioned. Goten, Pan and Trunks sweatdropped as Bra nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Trunks. Let's get out of here before they want to shoot the sequal to this movie." Pan said annoyed as she grabbed Trunks' and headed for the livingroom.

"That's a great idea! We'll start the sequal right away!" Bra squealed as she tried to steal the camera from her mother. Pan and Trunks ran towards the livingroom.

"Wait Pan, Trunks. I want to talk to you! Seriously." Bulma yelled and both of them stopped dead in tracks. They both turned and walked back towards Bulma, knowing exactly what Bulma wanted to talk about. Bulma led through the corridor and stopped when they reached a wooden door. On the door there was a sign which said: 'Office'. She opened the door walked inside. Inside was in one corner a large desk with a computer on it. The walls were on the upper half cream white and the other half was made of wood. On one of the room were five bookcases, filled with all kinds of books. In the other corner of the room stood a couch and two chairs. Bulma signed for them to sit on the couch. As Pan and Trunks sat on the couch, Bulma sat in the chair facing them. In front of them was a small table made of glass.

They sat there silently for a few seconds untill a robot entered the room. It was carrying a plate with a bottle of mineral water and three glasses on it. The robot put the bottle and the glasses on the glass table and disappeared again. Bulma started pouring the water into the glass and first gave Pan a glass and then Trunks.

"Ok… Now I want you to tell me exactly what happened when you were with Makuso." Bulma said determind as she stared at both of them.

Pan bit her lip and looked at Trunks. He looked at Pan and gave her a small nod. "Well it all started yesterday night, Trunks and I were argueing about something. I wanted to go to Makuso tonight and he didn't want me to go. So he held me hostage in my room. So I waited for him to fall asleep and then I fled. I flew towards the Lake. When I reached it I was so willing for revenge that I just stepped into the lake and started swimming. I have the abillity to stay under water for a very long time so that was no problem for me. Under water I discovered a tunnel, after hesistating a bit I swam into it and went deep down. After a while the surface started changing and I found myself in a large lake in the middle of Mount. Canyu." Pan started. Bulma looked surprised when she heard about the lake in the middle of the mountain.

"The strange thing was that there was a large wooden door in the wall on one side of the cave. So I opened the door and went inside. I found myself in a corridor. And then…" Pan stopped sighing a bit.

"What happened then, Panny." Bulma asked softly but with concern in her voice.

"Then I met my parents…" Pan said half sobbing. Trunks lay his arm around her shoulder and comforted her.

"Tell me exactly what happened Pan." Bulma said a little bit louder.

"Ok… This is what happened." Pan said as she started her story.

:Flashback:

"Well, Well, Look who finally came to visit us!" A man's voice said taunting.

Pan looked around, she saw nobody. But then again, it was to dark to see anybody.

"What is it, you're not lost now are you?" A woman's voice said taunting.

It sounded like the voices came from every direction of the corridor.

"W-who are you?" Pan said strumbling.

"Aah, is the little girl scared?" The woman said with a baby voice.

"How pathetic!" The man's voice said seemingly irritated.

"Who are you?" Pan asked again only this time a bit more confident.

"Aah don't you know us?" The man's voice said again.

"N-no…" Pan said trembling again.

"We are your worst nightmare!" The woman said in an evil voice.

"We are the monsters under your bed who you were always afraid of when you were little. We are everything you've ever been afraid of. We know your worst fears!" The man continued in an even more evil voice.

: End flashback:

"And what happened then, Panny?" Bulma asked concerned.

"I-I would rather not talk about that." Pan said softly.

"Please Pan, you have to tell me. Maybe we can figure out how we can get your parents back." Bulma said encouraging.

"Fine then…" Pan began.

:Flashback:

"Why… Why do you do this to my?" She whispered while rocking softly.

"Because, Pan, you're weak and pathetic. You're an excuse for a Saiyan! I'm ashamed to even know you!" The woman's voice snarled.

"How do you know me?" Pan asked insecure.

"You foolish girl, haven't you figured it out already?" The man's voice snarled.

"Figured out what?" Pan asked insecure.

"Although I hate it, seeing the fact that you're a weak, crying little baby. We are you're parents. Although I would've rather dumped her in a lake somewhere when she was a baby!"

"N-no.." Was all Pan could say before she fainted.

:End Flashback:

Pan was sobbing softly and Trunks hold her against his chest, rocking her softly. "Maybe it's better that we finish this conversation tomorrow." He said with a determind look at his mother.

"That's fine, you'd better go to bed. You must be tired." Bulma said in a motherly voice.

Trunks lifted Pan into his arms and carried her out of the room and into the corridor. Pan was just sobbing weakly, leaning against his chest. When Trunks reached her room he carefully switched on the light, making sure he didn't drop Pan. He walked over to the bed and lay her on it. Making sure she was comfortable he was about to leave the room when Pan whispered: "Stay with me, Trunks. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Trunks turned around and walked towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and stroke her hair softly. "Don't worry Pan. You'll never be alone anymore." He whispered softly. He then leaned back against the pillow and pulled Pan towards him. Holding her carefully, slowly rocking her back and forward. "I promise you, Pan. You'll never be alone again. I promise you…" Holding her tightly, she was his personal treasure and he would never let her go. Savely in eachother arms, they both fell asleep.

Ok guys. Cute ending huh? And I'm sorry but I don't have tissues. And by the way, if you think that we are almost at the end of the story. Well then…you're wrong! You're stuck with me! Muahahahahaha! And no I'm still not insane. But he there will be a new evil soon and an old friend will visit. But I'm not telling anymore. You can't make it. °Dodo and Moondalian run after Nalurah with unnamed torture devices, trying to make her talk.° Oh ow… Gotta run people! See yah all next chapter! And don't forget to review!


	14. Fights and Flashes

Heey guys, I'm being threatened here with the unnamed torture devices. Moondalian and Dodo think I should update more often. But people I update as fast as I can. I'll just start this chapter before they start chasing me with their torture devices again. Oh and Golay you can have some cookies because you love my story. °Gives Golay some cookies° And of course Dodo and Moondalian who even though they chase me with unnamed torture devices are my favorite reviewers. Ok together with Ladybugg then.

* * *

Chapter fourteen

The sunlight was shining through the window, hitting the face of the sleeping girl in the bed. Her eyelids trembled a bit before they opened, blinking a couple of times before she could see clearly in the light. She quietly climbed out of the bed, making sure she didn't awake Trunks. She walked to her walkin closet and looked for some fresh clothes. She picked out some black jeans and a new red tank-top. She then tip-toed towards the bathroom with her clothes in her arms, closing the door softly behind her.

She pulled of her old jeans and tank-top which were all dirty from the fight, because she hadn't changed into something new yet. She then stepped into the shower. As the water hit her body hard, she washed her hair. The water seemed to wash away all the dirt and worries of the last few days. Fifteen minutes later Pan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked towards the sink and made herself ready for a new day. Her long wet hair wrapped into a towel. She then changed into her newly picked clothes and quickly blow-dried her hair.

She quietly opened the bathroomdoor and looked into the room. Everything was still the same. According to the clock on the wall it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Trunks was still sleeping and mumbling something in his dream. Pan didn't want to wake him up so she tip-toed through the room and softly opened the door towards the corridor. She stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind her.

Pan was really hungry so she walked straight towards the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw that somebody was already sitting on the kitchen table. Bra was sitting there looking surprised when Pan entered.

"Goodmorning Bra." Pan said while she smiled sweetly.

"Goodmorning." Bra said while smiling back.

"Have you already had breakfast?" Pan asked.

"No, I-" Bra started but then stopped.

"I what?" Pan asked curious.

"I don't know how to cook and the cooking robot is broken…" Bra stammered.

Pan looked at her surprised but then started laughing. "Don't worry Bra, I'll cook something for you. Shall I make you some pancakes?" Pan asked as she was still laughing a bit.

"Yes, thank you. I was starving here." Bra said while hugging Pan thightly. "Do you want me to help?" She asked after she let Pan go.

"No don't worry about that. You just watch some television and I'll call you when breakfast is ready ok?" Pan said.

"Pan you're an angel. I can see why my brother loves you." Bra said while she walked out of the room, leaving behind highly blushing Pan.

After Bra left Pan started baking pancakes and a mere half hour later there was a whole pile of them. She smiled at the result and called Bra. Bra stormed into the kitchen, showing her Sayain appetite. Pan rolled over with laughter as Bra flew through the room almost crashing into the wall.

"Wow! Slow down or do you want to demolish the kitchen?" Pan laughed.

"Sorry…" Bra said as she sat on a chair and began pulling some pancakes towards her.

"Hey do you want some cream with that?" Pan asked innocently, hiding an evil smirk.

"Sure, you know Pan you're-" But Bra couldn't finish that sentence because Pan made a tuft of cream on her head. Bra screamed as the cold cream moved down across her face. "Why you!" She yelled as she grabbed a pancake and through it at Pan. The pancake hit Pan in the face and then fell down on the floor.

"Now you've done it! Feel my revenge!" Pan laughed as she threw three pancakes towards Bra. Both girls were laughing hysterically as the foodfight continued. All sorts of stuff soared through the air.They had so much fun that they didn't notice that someone had entered the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trunks asked while looking at the mess in the kitchen. Pan and Bra were both holding a pancake and were aming for each other. They glanced at each other and both threw their pancakes at Trunks. Both were a full hit in the face and also dropped to the ground as Pan and Bra rolled over with laughter.

Trunks first looked furious but then quickly glanced around the room to find a full bottle of chocolate sauce. He grabbed the bottle and fired the chocolate at the two girls, who screamed by the surprising hit. Now it was Trunks' turn to roll over with laughter.

"Hey Bra, I think we need to teach your brother a little lesson." Pan smirked as she grabbed cream can. She glanced at Bra who was holding a couple of pancakes, ready to fire. The stood in fighting positions getting ready for the battle.

"Fire!" Pan yelled as she fired a blast of cream towards Trunks, while Bra threw the pancakes at his face. Trunks eyes widend as he dodged the pancakes and the cream and started firing back.

About ten minutes later. Pan and Bra were hiding behind the table which now lay on its side, while Trunks was hiding behind the fridge.

"What are we going to do now, Bra. We need more fire power." Pan whispered.

"You know Instant Transmission don't you?" Bra asked.

"Yeah why?" Pan asked curiously as she watched how Bra was smirking evilly.

"Ok I have a plan…" Bra started.

On the other side of the room Trunks was anxiously awaiting the girls' attack. He was all covered in cream and chocolate sauce and a pancake was stuck to his back. He was so focused on the table were the girls were hid, that he didn't notice that someone appeared behind him. But then suddenly he felt something wet splashing on his head. He could see some weird white stuff run down his face and dripping on his shirt. Pan who was standing behind him with a bucket in her handsand Bra who was still hiding behind the table rolled over with laughter.

"What the-? What is this stuff?" Trunks yelled.

"Actually it's a mix of powdered sugar and water, don't you like it?" Pan said with an innocent voice.

"You look like the evil snowman, Bro." Bra smirked while she appeared behind the table.

"You just wait Pan, I will have my revenge for this." He sat as he closed her in between the fridge and the wall, pointing the bottle with chocolate sauce threatingly at her.

"Bra help me!" Pan yelled. Bra responded immediately with a blast of cream on Trunks his back, making the pancake that was still stuck there fall off. Trunks turned around now facing Bra but still making sure that Pan couldn't escape. Yet what he didn't know was that Pan was still holding a can of cream behind her back. Trunks pointed the bottle of chocolate sauce towards Bra and fired. Bra screamed and ran to hide behind the table. But then Pan pulled back Trunks' shirt and squirted all that cream that was left in the bottle into the gap between his skin and his shirt. The cold cream was running down his spine as he turned around. Pan smiled innocently and duck under his arm to run out of the kitchen.

Yet she wasstopped by an arm around her waist and was lifted up into the arm. "Not so fast you!" Trunks said as he smiled evilly. He was holding Pan in one arm and with the other arm he squirted all the left-over chocolate sauce into Pan's hair. She screamed and tried to break free but Trunks was holding her to tight. Bra was standing behind the two with another bucket of powdered sugar with water reading to drop it on Trunks.

But then suddenly Vegeta walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened by the sight of the mess and the position the three young Saiyans were in. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled angry.

Bra dropped the bucket of powdered sugar and water, by surprise,and the contents splashed over Pan and Trunks.

"Stop this nonsence and clean the kitchen!" Vegeta yelled angry as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Oh damn now we have to clean up everything." Pan muttered.

"Oh don't worry. We have cleaning droids." Bra smirked as she pushed a button in the wall.

"Trunks, can I go now?" Pan asked while still trying to break free. Trunks let Pan go and turned around.

"Is there anything left to eat? I'm starving…" Trunks said while smiling innocently.

"Uhm… No. I don't think there's anything left. But how about this. Let's all take a shower and meet each other in half an hour and then we can go eat breakfast at the mall and do some shopping afterwards." Bra said excitedly.

"Do we really have to go shopping?" Pan and Trunks groaned almost at the same time.

"Yes now go take a shower." Bra said determind as she left the kitchen.

Both Pan and Trunks sighed and walked towards different bathrooms. They changed into clean clothes and walked down towards the hall again. Pan was now wearing another pair of black jeans which were a little bit tighter and a blue tank top. Trunks was wearing jeans as well and a white shirt. Bra who was already waiting downstairs, tapping her food impatiently. She was wearing a white skirt and also a blue tank-top which made a nice contrast with her hair. She had crossed her arms and looked very much like Bulma at the moment.

"Finally, there you are. What took you so long? The mall is waiting you know!" Bra said irritated.

"Like it would run away." Pan muttered so only Trunks could hear, he snickered softly in response as they followed Bra towards her car. Trunks got in the driver's seat and Pan sat next to him, Bra sat in the back. Trunks started the car and drove of the drive-way as Pan search for a good song on the radio. Finally when they got on the road Pan found a good number and 'American Idiot' from Green Day was blasting through the car speakers. All three of them sang along with the song loudly and within no time they arrived at the mall.

Trunks searched for a nice parking spot and parkedthe car. The three of them got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the mall. Several men and women were looking at the three new people. Some people recodniced Trunks as the president of Capsule Corp. and the most eligible bachelor. Yet what they didn't know was that he was no longer a bachelor. They entered the huge mall and Bra immediately headed for theclothing storesand Pan and Trunks were forced to follow.

"I thought we were going to get breakfast." Pan muttered, getting a little bit annoyed by Bra's excited squeals as she saw some new designers' stuff.

"Yeah I know but you can expect brunch if it goes on at this rate. Bra always get overexcited when she's in the mall." Trunks sighed.

"They why don't we run when she's not looking?" Pan said while winking at Trunks.

"Good idea!" Trunks smirked. "Ok on the count of three…one…two…THREE!" He said as he grabbed Pan's arm and ran with her out of the store. Bra looked backwards as she heard Trunks yell, she saw him and Pan running out of the store. 'Oh I absolutely don't see a sign of love there.' She thought smirkingly.

They stopped at Bob's ice-cream parlour. "Hey do you want some ice-cream?" Trunks asked as he pointed at Bob's.

"Sure!" Pan said. "Ice-cream, the best breakfast there is." She continued as she winked at Trunks. They walked into the ice-cream parlour and sat down at a round table. Trunks went to get some ice-cream and Pan waited for him to return.

She was quietly playing with herhairwhen a boy sat next to her. "Hey there beautifull. Sitting here all by yourself?" He asked as he sat closer.

Trunks was watching the seen from a distance and was fuming with anger. "Of course I'm not sitting alone, I'm here with a friend." Pan sat as she pointed at an empty chair.

"Well I don't see your friend." The boy sat as he came even closer.

"Of course you don't see him. He's been bewitched by the evil witch of the north because the witch was in love with him but he didn't love her. Ow and he's 657 years old. But he looks really good for his age." Pan said while smiling innocently. The boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Uhm.. I got to go now. I think my girlfriend's calling. Bye" The boy sat as an excuse and ran out of the store.

Pan rolled over with laughter and so did Trunks who'd seen the whole scene. "Pan, when are you planning to introduce me to your new friend?" Trunks smirked as he put the two sorbets on the table and sat down next to Pan. "Ow sorry I totally forgot. Trunks this is Diango. He's 657 years old and just escaped from the evil witch who held him hostage for 500 years. And when he escaped he wanted some ice-cream so I just ran into him." Pan explained while smilling innocently.

"Ok, nice to meet you Diango." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Uhm… Trunks, he just left." Pan said fake sarcastic.

"Hey that's not fair!" Trunks said as he started tickling Pan.

"Stop..Haha..that…haha Trunks!" Pan said while laughing hard.

"Do you surrender?" He asked while still tickling her.

"Ok..haha.. I surrender." She laughed. Trunks stopped tickling her and put an arm around her shoulders. He then moved her again and captured her lips with his.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a bright flash. "Hi, my name is Leila and I work for Celebrity Today and you two lovebirds just made the frontpage!" A woman said.

Ok and that was it for this chapter! And Moony, that was my revenge for the email! And seeing the fact that Dodo is overexcited about this story and wants me to post it, I'll just do that.


	15. Hysterical screams and Flashbacks

Hey guys, Ok I really feel loved here, not only does Moondalian chase me with her flamethrower but Jaedon Sierra wants to slap me because I made the plot uhm… a little different then expected. But Jaedon then you'll soon want to kill me because it's going to get worse! Muahahahahha! Ok now I'll just start the fic before I scare you to much.

**

* * *

_Hysterical screams and flashbacks_**

A young black-haired woman was walking down the stairs, her hand softly sliding over the bar. She walked gracefully and with every step her dressing gown waved softly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she carefully let go of the bar and let her hand slide to her side. She silently walked through the hall, the sound of her footsteps softly echoing through the room.

She opened the door which led to the kitchen. There was no one there. She walked over towards the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee. She picked up her cup and walked towards the table, placing the cup on the table and self sitting down on a chair.

She softly sipped her coffee and pulled one of Bra's magazines towards her. She opened the magazine and made her eyes swift over the articles. Untill something caught her attention. One headline said: "President of Capsule Corps. In love." She looked surprised at the picture of her and Trunks kissing, the picture was taken in Bob's ice-cream parlour. She started reading the article.

_Last Saturday, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, president of Capsule Corps. has been spotted with a beautiful woman. They were continuously together and looked very much in love. Many people wondered who this mysterious woman was, who caught the heart of the most eligible bachelor in the world. We have done some research on this Femme Fatale and found out that she is mister Briefs' personal secretary. She was raised in the orphanage since she was two, because her parents died in a mysterious accident. This eighteen year old beauty has graduated earlyfrom collage and worked her way up in Capsule. Corps. But would this be the end of mister Briefs' position as the most eligible bachelor?_

'Oh my God, I'm going to kill that reporter!' Pan thought angry as her ki rose. She stormed into the hallway and up the stairs. She went straight to Trunks' room. She opened the door with a bang and yelled: "Trunks!"

Trunks woke up immediately. "Whoa, where's the fire?" He said panicked.

"Look what that stupid reporter wrote!" Pan yelled as she threw the magazine at Trunks' head. The magazine hit Trunks who was still half asleep and then dropped to the ground. Trunks blinked a couple of times before picking up the magazine.

:Flashback:  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a bright flash. "Hi, my name is Leila and I work for Celebrity Today and you two lovebirds just made the frontpage!" A woman said.

Pan and Trunks blinked a couple of times, still a bit confused by the flash. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"I'm giving what the readers want of course." The reporter said in a way to cheery way.

"Why does she remind me of Anna?" Pan whispered in Trunks ear. Trunks burst into laughter in response.

"You're right but let's go back to Bra andget rid ofthis stupid reporter." Trunks whispered back. "Oh look at the time. We have to go, Pan. That client is not going to wait. Bye Leila." Trunks said out loud while pulling Pan up and walking out of the ice-cream parlour.  
:End Flashback:

He opened the magazineand read the article. After he was finished he burst into laughter. Pan just rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Ow Panny, she could have made it so much worse. She describes you as a beautiful talented young woman. She could have decribed you differently." Trunks laughed.

"She decribed me as a Femme Fatale. A man seducer!" Pan said angry.

Trunks stood up and walked towards Pan. He helt her in his arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "Panny, you're a man seducer. Atleast you've done a great job on me." He smiled before he kissed her softly. A couple of seconds later they broke apart. "Now just forget that article. It will be over in no time, when they've found somebody else to annoy. Ok?" He said softly.

"Ok and sorry that I woke you up." Pan said a bit ashamed.

"Don't worry about that. It was time to get up anyway. Now mom asked if you were ready to talk about what happened in Makuso's cave. Are you ready to talk about that?" He asked softly while still holding her in his arms.

"Yes, I think so. But only if you'll help me." Pan responded quietly but still determind.

"Of course I will help you. Now we'd better both get a shower and then I'll see you in half an hour, ok?" He asked while he softly kissed her again.

"Ok, I'll see you in half an hour." Pan responded before leaving the room.

Half an hour later did Pan and Trunks find themselves again on the couch in Bulma's office. "Ok, last time you've told me that you've met your parents and you stopped at the point were you fainted. Are you ready to continue Pan?" Bulma asked carefully.

Pan took a deep breath and started talking: "When I woke up again I've found myself in a bed. Everything in the room was grey and gloomy. Aftera while I've found the courage to get out of the room. I found myself in the corridor again where I met my parents. Everything was made of cold black bricks but there were torches on the wall and fortunatly they were lit. At the end of the corridor there was a large room. On the other side of the room there were stairs and there was a white carpet in the middle of the room with some black furniture on it. There was also another corridor but it was to dark to see where it led to and in the corner there was a huge computer with a screen above it. In front of the screen there was a chair and someone was sitting in that chair…" She suddenly stopped and looked at Trunks. Trunks nodded for her to continue.

"Ok, Bulma you're not going to like this. But this is what happened. I first talked to him without seeing his face because the chair faced the computer. But then he finally showed himself." She started.

:Flashback:  
"What is it, Makuso? Scared to show yourself?" Pan snarled.

"Do you really think that girl?" Makuso said from his chair. "If you want to see me…" The chair started to turn, very slowly. And finally the man in the chair became visible. "Well here I am." Makuso said.

Pan's mouth dropped to the floor. In the chair sat Trunks. He was smirking evilly and looked in triumph. His arm were folded as he looked Pan straight in the eyes.

Pan stood up inmediatly and her eyes narrowed. "You!" She hissed.

"Aah what is it, Panny? Didn't expect this?" Trunks smirked.

"I trusted you, Trunks! You were my friend! Atleast I thought you were…" Pan said defeated as she sat back down. "So all this time you were lying to me? You didn't want to help me… You must have had a laugh when I was crying! I will never forgive you for this, Trunks!" Pan said angrily.

"Dumb girl, you've got it all wrong. You see, I'm not Trunks, I'm just using his body and his strength. But you have seen the real Trunks all this time. Because I didn't need to use him then. And about your little dream I used Trunks to kidnap your parents and modified your and Trunks' dream so you both couldn't remember. Trunks thought that he was at home that night and you thought you saw a monster instead of Trunks. And seeing the fact that Trunks was nine years old back then, it wasn't hard for him to fool Gohan and Videl by just looking innocent." Makuso explained.  
:End Flashback:

Bulma hold a hand over her mouth. She first looked at Pan and then at Trunks. Trunks looked at the ground, not willing to face his mother. "There is more Bulma." Pan interrupted. Bulma removed the hand from her mouth. "Please tell me everything, Pan." She said softly.

:Flashback:

"Why?" Pan asked softly. Makuso looked confused. "Why do you want to ruin my life by stealing everything that is dear to me? You stole my parents, ruined my childhood and now you steal my only friend! Where in your sick mind does ruining my life make sense?" Pan almost yelled.

"Let's see, first of all, I wasn't planning on ruining your life from the beginning. That just happened and I must say it's quite amusing. And second of all, I want your power, sweetheart. Any other way and would've never survived this long. Ok, you're not very strong but every little bit helps." Makuso said.

"Help against what?" Pan asked curious.

"Against the…. Oh never mind!" Makuso said angrily.

"Aaah… is the little scary evil creature afraid to tell me?" Pan said in an annoying childish voice.

"Shut up!" Makuso yelled.

"Why? Too scared to admit it?" Pan asked tauntingly.

"Fine then little girl, have it your way. There is a far more powerfull evil coming this way. And all these years I've been preparing for it by stealing powers. I saw it in a vision eighteen years ago. This creature is supposed to be one of the most powerfull evil sources the universe has ever known." Makuso said in a low, dark voice.

:End Flashback:

"I don't know if he was telling the truth, but I think he was. If it is true then we're in big trouble." Pan said soft.

"I know Pan, but first this and then we'll see who this new evil is. Please continue your story." Bulma said.

"Well then we started fighting. I had the upperhand in the battle because he didn't knew that I can get to Super Saiyan Two. He quickly powered up to SSJ 1 and the fight continued. Finally when Makuso thought that he was losing he said something that well…" She stopped searching for the right words.

"Please continue, Panny." Trunks whispered softly.

"Ok, this is what happened:" She started.

:Flashback:

"You don't know what I'm talking about now do you?" Makuso said in a belittling voice. "I was talking about how much you care about friends, you foolish girl." Makuso said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked getting more curious with the second.

"Well, I thought that you would never hurt your friends… or friend actually. Not after all he had done for you." Makuso said with an evil smirk on his face.

:End Flashback:

"Then I realised that I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't fight him. So I had to find a way to get him out of his trance. And I've found one." Pan said while she smiled a bit.

"What did you do Pan?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Well.. I told him I loved him and kissed him." Pan said in one breath.

Bulma started to smile. 'I knew it. I knew that their love was the solution. Their love is pure and no one can ever break it. They're destind to be together.' She thought happily.

"There's more Bulma." Pan said softly. Bulma looked up surprised waiting for her to continue. Pan took a deep breath and started talking again. "Well Trunks was free now but Makuso's spirit went to a different body… my father's body. We were both to tired to take him so we had to flee. We used Instant Transmission and appeared in the garden. And well the rest Bra has on video tape." Pan concluded her story. Bulma smiled a bit by the memory of the video tape.

"Mom, I would like to talk to Pan in private." Trunkssuddenly interruptedwhile looking Bulma straight in the eyes. Bulma understood what he meant immediately and said her goodbyes and telling that they would talk about this later before leaving the room. Trunks then turned towards Pan, who was curiously awaiting for him to start talking. "Pan I think it's time for us to return to Makuso's cave." Trunks said determind.

"I agree. Let's go." Pan said and they both disappeared using Instant Transmission.

* * *

Haha and I'm going to stop here! Muahahaha! Ain't I evil? Ok now I'd better look for a hiding place because Moondalian wants to roast me with her flamethrower and Jaeden Sierra wants to slap me. I feel so loved over here. See yah all next chapter! 


	16. Who's the coward?

Well here it finally is, chapter sixteen! Ok I was planning on putting this story on a hold just as it starts to get interesting but Moony said that I would probably be killed if I do that. But you guys would never to that now would you? silence Oh very comforting! I'll just start the fic ow and I found a good hiding place because… well you'll find out why. Have fun people!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen,  
**_Who's the coward?_**

Trunks then turned towards Pan, who was curiously awaiting for him to start talking. "Pan I think it's time for us to return to Makuso's cave." Trunks said determind.

"I agree. Let's go." Pan said and they both disappeared using Instant Transmission.

They reappeared on top of Mount. Canyu. "This is it." Pan said softly while letting out a sigh. "How do we get in, Trunks?" Pan asked while turning to Trunks.

"Well you said that in the middle of the mountain there was a huge lake so the mountain can't be this thick. We could try to blast our way through." Trunks said half trying to figure out how thick the mountain 'walls' are.

"Ok on the count of three. One… two… THREE!" Pan yelled as they both used Ki-beam to blast a hole in the mountain. Dirtclouds appeared and neither could see if it worked. "Trunks? Where are you?" Pan asked unsure. But then the dust cleared and Pan could see Trunks again. He was standing next to a huge hole in the mountain. Pan also walked over to the hole to see that she was standing on the roof of the cave with the lake. Deep down you could see the lake.

"We waited long enough, it's time for us to pay a visit to Makuso. Are you ready for it Pan?" Trunks asked. But he could just be talking to a tree because Pan had already jumped into the hole and flew straight towards the door. When Trunks saw that he used Instant Transmission to reach the door before her.

"You know you could also use Instant Transmission, it's faster." Trunks smirked.

Pan glared at him. "I want to save my energy for more important things." Pan said serious. "And this is no time for jokes." She said as she opened the wooden door and stepped into the corridor. She grabbed Trunks arm and dragged him along through the corridor. They finally reached the large chamber. It was still a mess since the last fight they had there. The only thing that was replaced was the big computerscreen which was demolished during the last fight. Again Pan could see that there was a man sitting in the black chair.

"Well well, look who finally came to pay a visit. Our own two lovebirds." Makuso said as he turned around with his chair to face Pan and Trunks. "Ready to get killed?" He smirked.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same question." Pan snarled back.

"I see that you still haven't learned manners, Pan." Makuso snarled back.

"Like you ever had manners! Taking over a nine year old boy to kidnap my parents." Pan snapped back angry.

"Tsk tsk tsk… watch yourtone little girl." Makuso said while he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you really have a deathwish?" Pan hissed.

"No, but I think you have seeing the fact that you returned." Makuso smirked.

Trunks watched the whole scene with amusement. In an insultingcontest Pan and Makuso were equally matched. 'What is Pan trying to do here? I know she has a plan and I would really want to know what that plan is.' Trunks thought as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms Vegeta style.

"Now Makuso I was wondering." Pan started as she walked towards him, slowly letting her hand glide over the torn apart couch. "How come you're such a coward?" She asked serious.

"What! I'm not a coward!" Makuso yelled as he jumped out of his chair. His voice was echoing through the room. "I … coward…coward… coward…" It echoed.

"Sorry, I've toagree with the echo, you're a coward." Pan smirked.

"You know Pan, I've kidnapped your parents and like you said it last time ruined your childhood. Now why aren't you afraid of me?" Makuso asked, changing the subject.

"And I thought you studied Sayains." Pan said while crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Makuso asked curiously.

"Yes, I was scared of you. But as a true Sayain I would never run away from something I fear! I face my fears, just like I faced you. And like that I overcame my fear and am no longer frightened of you. I now know that you're nothing more but a coward, hiding behind.. oh wait inside other people's bodies. I loath you!" Pan said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Aw is the little girl getting angry?" Makuso said in a childish voice, not at all impressed by Pan's speech.

"I'm not angry, I'm pissed.And you're changing the subject, we were talking about you being a coward." Pan snarled.

"You are more a coward. Did you know that?" Makuso smirked as Pan lifted an eyebrow. "Stay with me Trunks I don't want to be alone." Makuso immitated Pan. "Yes Pan I saw that, on my computerscreen I can see everbody in the universe with my computer.(A/N: I want that computer!) And I was watching you Pan. I knew you would come back." Makuso explained.

Pan got red hot of anger. 'How could he use that against me!' Pan thought remembering when she said that.

:_Flashback:_  
When Trunks reached her room he carefully switched on the light, making sure he didn't drop Pan. He walked over to the bed and lay her on it. Making sure she was comfortable he was about to leave the room when Pan whispered: "Stay with me, Trunks. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Trunks turned around and walked towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and stroke her hair softly. "Don't worry Pan. You'll never be alone anymore." He whispered softly. He then leaned back against the pillow and pulled Pan towards him. Holding her carefully, slowly rocking her back and forward. "I promise you, Pan. You'll never be alone again. I promise you…"  
_:End Flashback:_

"You are even lower then I thought. Just because I have a life you have to spy on me? That is really pathetic did you know that?" Pan hissed angry.

"He boy, is she always like this because then I don't think that it is going to work out between you two!" Makuso yelled at Trunks.

"Oh don't worry Makuso, she's only like that against people she loaths!" Trunks snapped back.

"Yeah and I only loath people that I think are weak and I know you're weak!" Pan continued Trunks' sentence.

"Why do you keep saying that I'm weak, girl?" Makuso asked angry.

"Ain't it obvious? Because you're weak of course. Look at you now, you can only live in someone else' body! I would say that's pathetic. You can't even fight with me in real person, coward!" Pan responded angry.

"How dare you! I'm not a coward! And I can fight in real person, just wait and see!" Makuso yelled. Suddenly Gohan's body, which still contained the spirit of Makuso, started to glow.It started to rise up into the air, a green spirit came out of his chest. It had no real form, but it started to get one. Gohan's body fell to the ground.Gohan lay still fora few seconds but thenjust got up and walked towards the dark hallway, still under the control of Makuso. Finally it was time for Pan to meet the real Makuso. Makuso was, as she now could see, a really old magician. He was wearing a dark black cloak and an emerald green suit. His hair was long and white. But the oddest thing was that he was transparent. He was a ghost. Pan rose an eyebrow when she saw that. Thinking back about what he said the last time they met.

_:Flashback:_  
"Fine then little girl, have it your way. There is a far more powerfull evil coming this way. And all these years I've been preparing for it by stealing powers. I saw it in a vision eighteen years ago. This creature is supposed to be one of the most powerfull evil sources the universe has ever known." Makuso said in a low, dark voice.  
_:End Flashback:_

"Ok let me get this straight. You're afraid to die on the hands of this new evil. But you're a ghost so you're already dead. Now that's weird." Pan said with an odd expression on her face.

"You really are dumb, girl! When a ghost gets killed, he disappears for eternity. That's the reason why I collect powers." Makuso explained.

"Oh then it's ok, I was almost getting frightened that I couldn't kill you. But seeing the fact that I can, it's ok again." Pan said with a smirk.

"Ha girl that's what you think! I still have one more weapon for you!" Makuso said as he smirked evilly.

"And that may be?" Pan said as she rose her eyebrow again.

"Who do you think?" Makuso asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea. Surprise me." Pan said while she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then, here's my last weapon… your parents!" Makuso said as he laughed evilly.

Pan mouth dropped as her parents appeared in front of Makuso both in fighting stance.

Ok and evil little me is going to stop here! Muahahahahaha! Cool I can laugh eviller then Makuso! Ok I know I'm insane. The men in the white coats already told me so I sent then after Dodo again! Have fun Dodo, hope you can run fast! See you all next chapter!


	17. Panny?

Ok guys, now I really need a hiding place. Several people want to kill me for what I did last chapter. Or they just called me a butthead, or now didn't you Silver Shiko? Ok but I'm now going to continue the story because I left you in an important point of the story. (Ain't I nice?)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen,

_**Panny?**_

"Fine then, here's my last weapon… your parents!" Makuso said as he laughed evilly.

Pan mouth dropped as her parents appeared in front of Makuso both in fighting stance. "Ok now I didn't expect you to be this low!" Pan hissed.

But Gohan answered for Makuso and powered up to Super Sayain Two and charged at his daughter. Pan was too late in her response and was sent flying through the room. With a loud bang she crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. A dust cloud was rising from the spot where Pan crashed. Nobody could see her and how she landed.

Trunks was about to charge at Gohan for a revenge of what he had done to Pan. "No!" Pan yelled as she walked out of the dust cloud. Blood was dripping over her face from a cut above her left eyebrow. Her shirt was torn apart at several places. Her hair was hanging losely over her shoulders. Stains of blood and dirt covered her clothes. Yet her face was more determind then ever. Her eyes were narrowed and a fire was burning in them. Her heart was filled with bottled up emotions, mostly anger and agression, dying to be set free. "Stay out of this Trunks!" Pan said while she looked Trunks straight in the eyes.

"Yes stay out of this boy!" Gohan snapped. "This fight is between me and my daughter!" Gohan said while smirking evilly. He charged at Pan again, kicking her hard against her head, sending her flying through the room again. Pan hit her head hard against the small table which stood in front of the torn apart couch. Blood was sipping from a wound on the side of her head. A piece of glass from the table was stuck in her arm. Pan pulled it out carefully, wincing a bit because of the pain. But further more didn't she respond on Gohan's attacks, she climbed up carefully and faced him again. Giving no sign of wanting to attack him. "Fight back you lousy excuse of a Sayain!" Gohan yelled in anger and frustration for he had no idea what this girl was trying to do.

Gohan charged at her again and hit her hard on her cheek, blood was spilling from her mouth. Then he hit her again, this time under her chin, punching her upwards. Pan flew a couple of feet up into the air and then met Gohan's foot as she was falling down again. Gohan's kick sent her crashing into the, just replaced, large computer screen. The screen was shattered and the pieces flew in all directions. A large piece of the shattered screen made a deep cut in Pan's waist. Yet still Pan hardly responded. She looked at the deep cut and the crimson red blood floathing from it, making her shirt deeply crimson as well. Pan lifted her head and faced her father again, waiting for his next attack.

Gohan's blood was boiling, his eyes were burning with anger. He was fuming, frustrated by lack of response from his daughter. "What are you doing? Why won't you fight back? Do you want to get killed or something?" Gohan yelled frustrated.

Pan closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "A good fighter knows how to control his emotions. Feel no anger, feel no pain, feel nothing when you battle. For emotions can go both ways, they can make you stronger but they can also make you weaker. Your frustration is your weakness. You first need to calm down." Pan said as she opened her eyes again to face her father.

"What do you mean by that? That I'm not a good fighter?" Gohan yelled angry.

"No that's not what I mean. When I was little you once told me that you have to control your emotions to become a good fighter. And that you must only fight for a good cause, never fight for the cause of evil, never fight just because you want to hurt someone. But I guess you've forgotton that lesson." Pan said as she let out another sigh. For one second Pan thought that she saw her father, her real father, not the one being possesed. But when she looked again she found herself staring into the cold eyes of her possesed father. "Your heart is cold. But your soul isn't…" Pan almost whispered.

"And what do you meanby that?" Gohan snapped.

"Something that you wouldn't understand, atleast not now…" Pan said softly.

"Then why are we still talking?" Gohan yelled as he charged at Pan again. Pan didn't respond she stayed at her place. Standing on the floor, waiting for the next hit. She didn't have to wait long before she received a punch in her stomach. After that she got a whole serie of punches in her stomach. She didn't respond nor did she gave any sign of pain.

For Trunks this was the hardest thing he had to do in his live. Doing absolutely nothing while the girl he loves is getting beaten up in front of him. But he knew Pan had a plan, he just wished he knew what the plan was. But for now he could do nothing more but watch the fight and pray that Pan will be alright.

"Ki-Beam!" Gohan yelled as he put his arms together, pointing the beam at Pan. The beam hit her full in the chest and Pan flew across the room and crashed into the stairs.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled as he rushed over towards her. He knelled next to her and helt her in his arms. Pan was at first a bit dazed out but soon recovered. "Trunks get out of here!" Pan said to him.

"No Pan, I'm not letting you get killed." Trunks said determind.

"I won't get killed Trunks, I promise you. But this is something I have to do alone, please Trunks stay away from the fight." Pan almost whispered.

"Fine then, but when it gets out of hand then I'll interfear." Trunks said as he helped Pan up and returned to his old spot.

"Now fight with me girl and die like a warrior!" Gohan yelled.

"No I'm not going to fight you. Not now, not ever, atleast not like this. I've remembered what you've thaught me and I always will. I will not fight you just because you're willing to. I don't want to fight you, dad." Pan said as she powered down, she didn't have enough energy left to stay a Super Sayain Two. That last word stopped Gohan dead in tracks. He looked at his daughter, she looked terrible. Blood was spilling from several wounds. She was all bruised up and her clothes were a mess. But there was something about her that caught his attention, the fire burning in her eyes.

"Kill me Gohan." Pan suddenly said as she flew to the middle of the room and spread her arms, making herself a perfect target. "Kill me now." She said while she looked him straight in the eyes.

Gohan had an energy ball in his arms, preparing to throw it. "Come on Gohan, kill me. It's what you want." Pan said encouraging Gohan.

Trunks was watching this scene with fright. He couldn't do anything but watch as Pan made herself the perfect target, challenging Gohan to kill her. 'What is she doing? Does she have a deathwish or something? If Gohan throws that energy ball them I'm going to kill him.' Trunks thought while he watched how Gohan was aiming the energyball at Pan, yet not throwing it.

On the other side of the room Makuso stood with next to him Videl. He watched the whole scene with interest. 'Does she want to get killed? Well it would make it a lot easier. Then we only have to get rid of the boy and then no one will stop me from stealing powers.' He thought with a smirk.

Next to him Videl was battling with her emotions. The spell which made her heart cold fought with her soul. She, on one side, wanted to save her daughter both on the other side wanted to kill her.

Everybody in this room was fighting a battle, but all battles were concentratedaround the battle between father and daughter.

Yet it seemed that time had frozen in that battle. Both father and daughter just stared each other in the eyes. Pan with her arms wide spread waiting for the energy ball to hit her. Gohan hovering twenty feet away from her, still holding the energy ball but still not throwing it. 'Throw it… Throw it! No, I can't throw it, she's my daughter! Throw it, that's an order! No, I won't! Yes you will throw it! Now!' Gohan thought as different sides of him were argueing. Gohan grabbed his head with his free hand, rubbing it and trying to make the confusement go away. 'Throw it! Kill that girl now! Kill her! No I don't want to kill her! Yes, you do, you have no choice. Kill her now! No! I would never kill her, she's my daughter!' Suddenly the spell seemed to disappear, Gohan's will was stronger then the spell which in the end made it disappear, for eternity. He dropped the energy ball, lowering his hands in defeat. "Panny?" He whispered.

Trunks mouth dropped as he saw what Pan had accomplished and was planning to kill her for taking such a big risk.

"Daddy…" Pan whispered back before she flew in his arms. After sixteen years was she finally reunited with her father, this time for real. Gohan helt his daughter dearly, both father and daughter were crying. Happy to finally be together again.

Suddenly the whole scene was interrupted by somebody slowly clapping. "That was absolutely a lovely scene. I almost had to vomit." Makuso said sarcastic as he clapped his hands. "That was a bad move, Pan. You only delayed your own death. I can still easily defeat you." Makuso smirked.

"Uhm.. Makuso I don't know if you can count but we have outnumbered you." Pan said while she let go of Gohan and faced Makuso. And eventhough she was badly wounded, it still scared Makuso. "And now it's time for my revenge!" Pan said as she charged at Makuso. She hit him hard in his stomach, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Makuso quickly recovered and charged at Pan. They went into a fast hand/foot battle, untill Pan suddenly hit him hard across the cheek. Makuso stopped and felt his cheek, blood was dripping from his mouth. Suddenly he started talking:

"_Hear my cry  
Make this happen when I die  
Show yourself, true feeling inside.  
You no longer have to hide  
When asked for a bit, show your full force  
Your power will become the new source."_

Pan slowly clapped her hands. "That was a lovely little rime, to bad poetry doesn't hurt!" Pan said sarcasticly.

"That is what you think, foolish girl." Makuso said while smirking evilly.

Pan rose an eyebrow. "Ow yeah I'm in so much pain right now, I feel like I'm going to die. Oh no wait that is you who is going to die!" Pan yelled as she charged at Makuso. She gave him a hard punch which sent him crashing into the wall. "Ka..me..ha..me..HA!" Pan said while she helt her hands together. A big yellow beam was fired at Makuso. With a large impact it hit Makuso. Dust was twirling upwards and no one could see what happened with him. But then suddenly the dust was clearing...

* * *

Ok people and I'm going to stop here! Don't you just love me. silence Why thank you. You're so not getting cookies this time! And don't go pouting you all. Ok, now I'm planning to put this story on a hold. Who thinks that's a good idea? But now I'm wondering where my reviewers are? °Gets some field-glasses° There you are! Now review me or I'll get my katapult and bomb you with cookies! Ok just kidding people. See yah all next chapter, or not that depends on if I put this story on a hold or not. 


	18. Answers

Yay! I've got 50 reviews! °Does an insane victory dance° Now I like you again, ok also because Ladybugg threatened to sing Barry Manillow songs. Somebody save me! I beg you! °Silence from the reviewers° You won't save me? But.. but I'm your sweet, never evil Authoress. °Still silence from the reviewers° Oh real comforting! Ow here are your cookies. Puts the cookies in her huge katapult Bombs away!

* * *

Ow and that putting this story on a hold, that was just a joke to let Dodo and Golay freak out! And it worked! Muahahahahaha! Wow, we're already at chapter eighteen. I can't believe I've written that much. 

Chapter eighteen, Answers

Pan rose an eyebrow. "Ow yeah I'm in so much pain right now, I feel like I'm going to die. Oh no wait that is you who is going to die!" Pan yelled as she charged at Makuso. She gave him a hard punch which sent him crashing into the wall. "Ka..me..ha..me..HA!" Pan said while she helt her hands together. A big yellow beam was fired at Makuso. With a large impact it hit Makuso. Dust was twirling upwards and no one could see what happened with him. But then suddenly the dust was clearing...

The only thing Pan could see was a large black spot where Makuso used to lie. She had killed him. He was gone forever, vanished into thin air. Pan sank down to her knees. She had finally done it. She had her revenge. Pan looked at her hands, the dirt of the fight was still stuck on them. "I've killed him… I've finally done it." She whispered. "I've had my revenge…" Pan whispered.

Pan sat there, exhausted from the fight, her will to kill him had kept her up all the time. But now she felt the pain of her woundings and her tiredness. She lowered her hand and softly touched the deep cut in her side. When she looked at her hand again there was crimson blood stuck to it. Her shirt was full of blood and dirt stains just like her face. Her hair was messy and fell losely on her shoulders.

Trunks stared at Pan. At how she just sat there and finally realised how much she's hurt. He looked at Gohan and saw how he watched Pan with a fatherly concern. But then he saw that Gohan had noticed something else.. Videl. She was still standing in the corner of the room, blinking a couple of times and confused about what happened. He saw Gohan walking to her and holding his wife and mate with more passion then he had in the last sixteen years. Finally they were together again and able to love. He saw Gohan softly talking to her and charessing her hair, telling her that it's ok, that it's all over now. Trunks was happy to see that they were finally together again.

Pan was staring in a piece of glass from the broken table. She looked really horrible, blood and dirt was stuck on her face and she was all bruised up. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She carefully touched the hand without looking up to see who it was. She already knew… She lay her head against the hand and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she drifted off and lost conciousness.

Trunks quickly caught her and carried her in his arms. "Don't worry Pan. It's going to be all right. You just need to rest." He softly whispered as he helt her dearly, not planning to ever let go.

"Look at that." Gohan softly whispered to his wife as he pointed to Trunks holding Pan. "Have you ever seen such pure love?" Gohan said softly. Eventhough his fatherly side didn't want to give in he had to face the facts. His little Panny was a grown woman now and was happily in love. "If I would ever see my little Panny with a man, well then I'm glad it's Trunks. He will take good care of her, atleast I hope because if he doesn't then I'll kill him." Gohan said softly yet threatingly.

Videl snickered in response. "Don't worry Gohan, he would never do that. He loves her with all his heart, I know it. I can see it. His love is pure." Videl answered softly.

Suddenly Trunks started walking towards Gohan and Videl, still carrying Pan in his arms. "I think it's time that we're heading home." Trunks said determindly. "Pan needs some rest and Bulma needs to heal her wounds." Trunks said as he helt Pan even thighter. "Do you know Instant Transmission, Gohan?" He then asked.

"Yes I do, why? Do you want to go home by Instant Transmission?" Gohan asked while hoping that he hadn't forgotten how to do it.

"Yes, it's faster then flying. Ok if you're ready then we can go. We're going to the Capsule Corps. garden. Do you think you can do that?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, let's go then." Gohan said as he helt Videl in his arms. He lifted two fingers to his forhead and disappeared, together with Videl. Trunks quickly followed his example and disappeared as well with Pan.

A mere second later did Trunks appear in the garden of Capsule Corps. still holding Pan. Right next to him stood Gohan and Videl looking around with amazement. They have been in this garden before but that was sixteen years ago. After they've been kidnapped, they haven't been outside much, Makuso wouldn't let them. "This garden was and still is beautifull." Videl said softly. Trunks smiled and starting walking towards the house. "Come on, I can feel Bulma's ki in the lab." Gohan and Videl obeyed and followed Trunks, still looking around and breathing in the beauty of the sight.

A couple of minutes later did they find themselves in front of the lab. Gohan softly opened the door and walked inside. Bulma looked up to see who her new visitor was and saw her long lost friends. She dropped the papers she was holding on the ground. "Gohan? Videl?" She whispered softly hoping that this wasn't a dream. Gohan smiled at her in response, not really knowing what to say. Bulma then ran over her and helt them both in a tight hug. "Thank Dende, they did it! They saved you. I'm so happy to finally see you again." Bulma sobbed. Tears of happiness crossed her cheeks, she had her friends back after sixteen years of being worried.

"It's ok Bulma. Pan has saved us. She has killed Makuso." Gohan said while he tried to get out of Bulma's strangling grip.

"Bulma, could you let us go now, you have to look at Pan." Videl said while she almost choked.

Bulma let them go and turned her head to Trunks. Then she saw Pan lying in his arms. Her clothes torn apart and full of dirt and blood. She didn't look good and she was in a lot of pain as you could see at her face expression. "We have to get her in a rejuvenation tank! Quickly!" Bulma said as she walked over to the other side of the room where a large tank stood, filled with water. She signed for Trunks to get closer and opened the tank. The water in the tank was floathing away now and Bulma grabbed the oxygen mask. "Lay her in the tank, Trunks. But be careful." She commanded.

Trunks did as he was told and lay Pan carefully in the tank. Bulma put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and then closed the tank. The tank started to fill with water again, making Pan floath in the middle of the tank.

"Now we have to wait untill the light is green again, then she's fully healed. Gohan, Videl, Trunks are you coming to my office, I want to talk to you about what happened if that is ok with you." Bulma said as she turned towards the others.

"Yes of course, let's go." Gohan said as he put his arms around Videl's shoulder. "Lead us the way Bulma." He continued. Bulma walked over to the door, followed by Gohan and Videl.

Trunks was left behind in the room. Staring at the helpless body of Pan, floathing in the tank. He softly let his hand glide over the glass of the tank. "Get well soon, Pan." He said as he let his hand glide to the height of her face. "I love you." He whispered as he removed his arm from the tank and walked out of the room.

Trunks opened the door to Bulma's office. "Ah there you are." Bulma said as her son entered the room. "Come, have a seat." She continued as she pointed at a chair next to her. Gohan and Videl were sitting on the couch where Trunks and Pan had sat a few days ago. "Ok first I want you to tell us what happened, Trunks." Bulma almost commanded.

Trunks sat down in his chair and looked at the anxious faces of his mother and Gohan and Videl. "Well, after we had talked to you about what happened at Makuso's cave, we decided to go back. We used Instant Transmission and appeared on top of Mount. Canyu. There we blasted a hole in the mountain and found ourselves in the large cave with the lake. We opened the door and walked again to the hall were me and Pan had fought earlier." Trunks started.

Gohan looked up alarmed when he heard that his little Panny had fought with Trunks. "It's a long story Gohan. We'll tell you later." Bulma said as she saw Gohan's reaction. "Please continue Trunks." She then said.

He let out a sigh and continued his story. "Everything in the hall was still the same other the last fight, except for the computerscreen. It had been replaced. Makuso was also there, in Gohan's body. He was sitting in the black chair again, apparently awaiting for us to come. Pan was starting a discussion with him, well.. more an insultcontest. But that was all part of her plan. She was trying to make Makuso so pissed off that he would leave Gohan's body. And it worked. We finally saw Makuso."

:_Flashback_:

"How dare you! I'm not a coward! And I can fight in real person, just wait and see!" Makuso yelled. Suddenly Gohan's body, which still contained the spirit of Makuso, started to glow. Gohan's body started to rise up into the air, a green spirit came out of his chest. It had no real form, but it started to get one. Gohan's body fell to the ground. He just got up and walked towards the dark hallway, still under the control of Makuso. Finally it was time for Pan to meet the real Makuso. Makuso was as she now could see a really old magician. He was wearing a dark black cloak and an emerald green suit. His hair was long and white. But the oddest thing was that he was transparent. He was a ghost.

:_End Flashback_:

"Makuso was a ghost?" Bulma said surprised.

"Yes a ghost of a really old wizard. Pan was making herself ready to fight Makuso when he lay down is last trapcard… her parents. He made Gohan fight Pan while Videl stood next to Makuso as a bodyguard or something like that. The fight was horrible, because Pan got beaten up badly. But she refused to fight back." Trunks explained.

:Flashback:

"Now fight with me girl and die like a warrior!" Gohan yelled.

"No I'm not going to fight you. Not now, not ever, atleast not like this. I've remembered what you've taught me and I always will. I will not fight you just because you're willing to. I don't want to fight you, dad." Pan said as she powered down, she didn't have enough energy left to stay a Super Sayain Two. That last word stopped Gohan dead in tracks. He looked at his daughter, she looked terrible. Blood was spilling from several wounds. She was all bruised up and her clothes were a mess. But there was something about her that caught his attention, the fire burning in her eyes.

:End Flashback:

"But then she did something that surprised everyone in the room. She flew to the middle of the room and spread her arms. She asked Gohan to kill her. Gohan was holding an energy ball aiming it at her, but not throwing. It was like time stood still when suddenly Gohan dropped the energy ball. The spell was lifted, I think that his own will was stronger then the spell. I guess that that was Pan's plan. Well then finally father and daughter were reunited. But then Makuso interfeared. He started to fight with Pan. But then suddenly when he noticed that he would not be able to win this he started saying a poem or something." Trunks said.

Bulma looked at him surprised. "Do you know what the poem was about?" She asked concerned.

"No not really, I don't think that it's bad though because it didn't have any effect on Pan. And then Pan used Kamehameha and blasted him to the other side of the room. A dust cloud appeared but when it was gone, Makuso was gone as well. He has vanished. Pan had killed him." Trunks finished his story.

"And then the spell was lifted from you as well?" Bulma asked Videl.

"Yes, at first I was confused about what happened but then Gohan came and explained everything." Videl explained.

"Gohan would you tell us your side of the story, from the beginning?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Yes, well the night that Makuso attacked we both had the feeling that something awfull was about to happen. Videl had this feeling before but we ignored it a bit." Gohan started.

"Wait a minute. Pan had told me this before. She had read it in your dairy." Trunks interrupted as he pointed at Videl.

"She had found my dairy?" Videl asked surprised. "But it was really well hidden."

"Yes we went to your old house a week ago so Pan could look around. In the afternoon she came back with your dairy and her old doll." Trunks explained.

"Amber… I gave her that doll. It was mine when I was little." Videl said dreamingly.

"After Makuso had kidnapped us, it was all mostly a blur. Sometimes we were strong enough to overcome the spell for a couple of minutes but most of the time it had no use." Gohan continued his story. "But then Pan came and we were both able to overcome the spell a bit more. When finally she had managed to make me overcome my spell entirely."

"Thank you Gohan. Now I think it's time for you three to go to bed. You need some rest." Bulma said motherly. "Gohan, Videl follow me and I'll bring you to your room." Bulma said as she walked out of the room, followed by Gohan and Videl.

Trunks on the other hand wandered a bit through the house. He automaticly walked to the lab and opened the door softly. Nothing had changed. Pan was still in the rejuvenation tank with the oxygen mask covering her face. Her hair was spread wildy because of the water. Trunks looked at the light on the machine. It was still on yellow which meant that she was still healing. It would take a while before the light would be on green.

Trunks sat down against the tank. His hand softly charessing the glass. "I will never let you go Panny." He whispered. Not long after that he fell asleep on the ground, leaning against the tank.

* * *

Ok, that was all for this chapter. Sweet ending huh? And now you might think that this story is done but you're wrong! Haha! We still have about 12 chapters to go. So you're stuck with me. And maybe you should stop threatening me with all sorts of stuff because I really don't feel save anymore. See you all next chapter! 


	19. Who are they?

Why does everybody say I'm evil? I'm not evil! Ok, so I threatened to put this story on a hold. Hello you threatened me with unnamed torture devices and other stuff. Now why do some people think that I'm the new evil? Well, let me make this clear. I'm not the new evil, it's…… (Duh, of course I'm not telling, that would ruine the whole story.) By the way I have a new nickname: Cliffhanger Queen. I wonder how I got that one? °winks° Oh and by the way, thanks to Moondalian this story was almost put on a hold for four years! Who wants to kill her? °several hands go up into the air° Go get her!

Have fun reading! Oh and have fun killing Moondalian!

* * *

Chapter nineteen, Who are they?

Trunks woke up by a soft ping. He looked at the light on the machine. It had turned green. He then looked at Pan, she was still peacefully floathing in the water. But then he noticed that her eyelids were softly trembling. Her hand was slightly moving and then her eyes opened.

Trunks quickly pushed the buttom and the tank emptied. The oxygen mask was clapped off and the tank was opened. Pan was now sitting on the ground of the tank. She was breathing heavily, trying to get used to the air. Trunks helped her up and hold her in his arms so she wouldn't fall. "Hey" Pan softly said. Trunks in respond kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Do you think you can walk again?" He asked softly.

"Yeah but what is that?" Pan asked as she pointed at the rejuvenation tank.

"That is a rejuvenation tank, it heals you fast which is sometimes necesarry because else you won't make it." Trunks explained while Pan listened with interest.

Suddenly the door opened and Vegeta entered the room. "Brat, breakfast's ready and the woman send to call you. So get down to the kitchen and take your mate with you." Vegeta growled and closed the door again. Trunks and Pan blinked a couple of times. "He Trunks what is that whole mating thing of the Sayains, where your dad talked about?" Pan asked confused while she looked at Trunks.

"Uhm… yeah well, that's a long story. But let's go get breakfast." Trunks said as he grabbed Pan's arm and walked out of the room, dragging her along.

"Wait Trunks, I think I'm going to shower first if that is okay with you?" Pan said as she pulled her arm out of Trunks' grip.

Trunks examened Pan and smirked a bit. She really needed a shower after that fight. "Yeah that's a good idea. I'll see you down stairs." He said as he slightly kissed her forhead.

Pan silently walked to her room and opened the door. She walked over to the manhigh mirror and stared at her reflection. 'I've finally done it… I've finally had my revenge after eighteen years. But why am I not satisfied? Why do I feel so empty.'

Pan said as she slowly let her hand glide over the mirrorglass. She sat down and leaned with her back against the mirror. She pulled up her knees and leaned her elbows on them. She lay her head in the palms of her hands and sighed deeply. 'There are still so many question… So many unsolved problems. I don't know where to begin.' Pan thought as she kept staring at one spot on the ground.

She didn't know for how long she sat there, she was so lost in her thoughts. Time seemed to lost its meaning. Suddenly she let out a sigh and got up from the ground. She slowly walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. Her clothes from the night she escaped were still laying there. She slowly pulled off her clothes and lay them on top of the other clothes which already lay there. She then walked over to the big shower and started it. She let the water fully hit her in the chest, slowly letting her hands glide over her face, upwards and through her hair. The dirt of the fight was slowly washed away. In streams it went down her body, first over her chest and arms and then her waist. Then it slowly glided down her legs and drippid on the floor of the shower, where it later disappeared in the waterhole.

'Why can't everything be as simply washed away as that dirt. That when you have a problem you can just take a shower and it's gone. Who decided that problems should be that hard to solve?' Pan thought as she grabbed the bottle of peach shampoo. She slowly let the liquid glide in the palm of her hand, then spreading it over both hands. She brought her hands up the her hair, making sure she didn't spill any of the liquid. She then massaged the shampoo into her hair, creating a lot of foam.

After a couple of minutes she washed the shampoo away with some water and then turned of the shower. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it safely around her body. She grabbed another towel to wrap her soaked hair into. She then walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom again. She walked straight to her walkin closet. When she reached it, she started searching for some new clothes to wear. She found a nice pair of black jeans and a white tank top. After she got dressed into the new clothes she slowly unwrapped her hair from the towel and blow dried it. She then combed it and looked in the mirror to see if she looked decent enough.

In the mirror she could see Amber lying on the bed. "Amber, do you know who to go too with my problems?" She asked softly without turning around but staring at her doll through the mirror. "Well of course you don't know that… You can't even talk… I- Wait a minute… I know! Bulma's books in the library should help me with my problems." Pan said mostly to herself.

Pan stood up and left her room. She walked down the corridor silently and walked straight to the library. She opened the big wooden door of the library softly, welcomed by the smell of old books as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her silently and walked to the spot where she had been reading a few days ago. There were lines of books about Sayains in the shelves and Pan's eyes were gliding over the booktitles. She stopped as she saw a book named '_The history of the Sayain race_'. It was a very old book and as Pan picked up the book from the shelve she also noticed that it was very dusty. She blew of the dust of the book and walked with it to the desk at the end of the corridor of bookshelves. Pan sat down behind the desk and lay down the book with a bang.

But before she opened the book she noticed a picture standing on a desk. It was a picture of oddest group of people, (A/N: Ok except for the Ginyu force maybe, but they're just weird.) she had ever seen. In the side of the picture there was a tall, irritated looking green man. 'What is he? An oversized Teletubbie? And what is that black guy with arabian clothes. They both look like the come from a different planet… wait a minute. I come from a different planet!' Pan thought as she looked at the picture.

Next to the weird man was a younger Bulma holding a two year's old girl. Pan knew immediatly that it was Bra. Down at her feet were two young boys better known as Trunks and Goten. 'Aw they looked so cute when they were little.'

Next to the younger version of Bulma stood Vegeta and he was, as always, grumpy. Half behind Vegeta stood a very musculared, black haired men. "Grandpa…" Pan whispered as she softly touched the picture. "Oh grandpa... I wish you were here. You would have known what to do." Pan whispered. "You promised me that you would return but you didn't." She whispered softly.

:Flashback:  
"Grandpa, where are you going?" A two years old Pan said softly while she was holding a doll closely to her body. She stared with confused eyes at her grandfather.

Goku turned around to look at his granddaughter. 'She has no idea what is going on. I hope that they will spare her, she is still so young.' He thought as he walked towards Pan and picked her up. He walked to the couch and sat down, letting Pan sit on his lap. "Angel, I have to go away for a while." Goku said softly.

"Why?" Pan almost whispered while she could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"I have to help someone I love, but I will be back. I promise you." Goku said as Pan was now sobbing against his chest. "Will you promise me that you will be strong." Goku said as he whiped a tear from her face with his tumb.

Pan looked at her grandfather and nodded determindly. "I will miss you grandpa. Please come back as soon as you can. Promise me that." Pan whispered.

"I promise you, my little angel." Goku said as he hugged his granddaughter before he softly picked her up again and gently put her on the couch. He walked out of the door and into the sunlight.  
:End Flashback:

"You promised me… but you didn't return." Pan whispered as a tear crossed her cheek. "You went looking for grandma, but you've been gone for more then sixteen years." Pan whiped the tear from her faces and stared at the picture again.

Next to her grandfather stood her grandmother and next to them her parents. Her mother was holding Pan, she was only a baby then. But there were a lot more people in the picture, people Pan didn't knew.

'Who are all those other people?' Pan wondered. 'Maybe Trunks knows.' She thought as she looked at her watch. 'Oh no, he's already at work. Well, then I have to step by the office.' She thought as she walked out of the library with the picture in her hands. She crossed the hall and opened the door to the garden. From there she took off and headed straight for the Capsule Corps' head building. She held the picture close to her body making sure it didn't fall. She wind was blowing hard, making her hair go in all different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office Trunks was working behind his desk more asleep then awake though. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and his receptionist Anna entered the room. She was wearing a way to short for normal black skirt and a white blouse. She walked straight to Trunks and tried to kiss him. Fortunatly for Trunks he was faster and pushed her away.

"Wow Anna! What do you think you're doing?" Trunks almost yelled as he thought in disgust about what almost happened.

"Oh come on Trunks." Anna said seducing. "I know you want me and I want you too." She said as she lay her hands on his chest.

Trunks backed away quickly. "Get away from me!" He said as his back hit the wall.

"Don't deny your feelings Trunks." She said as she opened the first few buttons of her blouse. "I know you want me." She said seducing as she came closer to Trunks.

Trunks knew that there was only one way to get out of this. He had to use his powers. He grabbed Anna's arm and pinned her to the wall, making sure that she was helpless with both arms above her head. His face came closer to hers. "You're fired and I never want to see you again. And if I do see you again then I'll kill you. That is a promise!" He hissed.

Suddenly the door opened and Pan stood in the doorway. From her position the whole scene looked a lot different, it looked like a lover's embrace.

* * *

And yes evillittle me is going to stop here! Yes, I know I'm nice. Now review and then I may update faster so you get to know what happens. See yah all next chapter! 


	20. It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Anna!

Ok guys here is the long awaited chapter twenty. Wow… already twenty chapter. I still can't believe that I've written that much. Ow and I stole a few quotes from famous authors, anybody who can guess who gets a pie! °smirks evilly° They will never guess it, so the pie is mine! Muahahhaha! °Looks at her readers who are sweatdropping and claps a hand in front of her mouth° Oops, you were not supposed to hear that! Have fun reading people before I tell you more of my torture secrets!

* * *

Chapter 20, It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Anna!

Trunks knew that there was only one way to get out of this. He had to use his powers. He grabbed Anna's arm and pinned her to the wall, making sure that she was helpless with both arms above her head. His face came closer to hers. "You're fired and I never want to see you again. And if I do see you again then I'll kill you. That is a promise!" He hissed.

Suddenly the door opened and Pan stood in the doorway. From her position the whole scene looked a lot different, it looked like a lover's embrace.

Pan dropped the picture she was holding, the glass shattered as it hit the ground and flew in different directions. "How could you?" She whispered.

From the sound of the shattering glass both Trunks and Anna turned around. Trunks was shocked by seeing Pan here and Anna just smirked evilly. Satisfied she leaned back against the wall. Her job was done. She had always been jealous of perfect little Pan but now she had ruined her life, she was satisfied. She leaned back and watched the whole scene.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" Pan said furiously. Her anger seemed to rise with the second. She stepped forwards towards Trunks and Anna, crushing the glass while she walked.

"Pan, it's not how it looks." Trunks started.

"Shut up Trunks! I don't want your pathetic excuses, it's over! This is no longer about you, but about her!" Pan yelled as she pushed Trunks aside and stood in front of Anna. Anna started to turn paler as a really angry Pan stood in front of her. "Oh so you're scared now! That's good. You know Anna, I hated you from the very first day I met you. You were always way to happy and always flirting with Trunks. It hurt didn't it, when you found out that he was my boyfriend? And then you thought of this plan." Pan said as she came closer. Their faces were only inches apart. "Well, Bitch, he's all yours, you can have him. But first I have a little something for you. It's called revenge." Pan hissed as she pulled Anna up by her shirt and walked with her through the room.

"Pan wait! What are you planning to do?" Trunks said shocked at this anger burst of Pan and the fact that she had broke up with him. Trunks felt like his heart was ripped out of his body. He felt empty and was barely able to do something, he was in shock.

"Oh don't worry Trunks. I want to show your girlfriend the view." Pan said fake innocently as she walked over to the open window. She held Anna in front of the window. Anna was muttering something and tried to break free. "What did you say, Anna? Oh, you want to have better look? Well, that can be arranged." Pan said as she smirked evilly. So now Anna was hanging out of the window of the top level of a skyscraper, screaming her lungs out.

"Aw what is it Anna? Don't you like the view? Ow it's such nice wetter today." Pan said sarcasticly before she dropped Anna. "Oops now did I do that?" Pan said sarcasticly before she clapped a hand in front of her mouth. "How foolish of me." She said before she started laughing evilly.

"Pan are you nuts?" Trunks said shocked. Even though he hated Anna, she didn't deserve this. (A/N: Ok I think she does but that's my opinion.)

"Aw what is it Trunks? Want to play the knight in shiny armor? Well good luck with that!" Pan said angrily before she punched him hard in the face.

Trunks touched the place where Pan had hit him softly, it was turning red. He saw just in time that Pan jumped out of the window.

Pan flew down at top speed and caught Anna just before she hit the ground. "Yeah, I felt sorry for the pavement. It would have your blood on it." Pan said with a disgusted voice.

Suddenly somebody appeared behind Pan and held her in a strong grip. "Pan what are you doing?" Trunks asked, for he was the one holding her.

"Let me go Trunks!" Pan yelled angry as she dropped Anna, who fell on the ground with a soft thud. Trunks had powered up to Super Sayain One so Pan couldn't escape.

"Fine Trunks, have it your way!" Pan yelled as she let out a scream. She was transforming, but not like usual to a Super Sayain but to something else. Her hair stayed black but became wilder, her eyes turned red and so did her aura. She sent out a powerfull dark energy wave, which freed her from Trunks' grip.

Trunks looked horrified at Pan. She was surrounded by dark energy and her eyes only showed one emotion: hate. "Pan, what is happening to you? Why do you do this?" He asked.

"Why? You're seriously asking why I do this? Because I hate you Trunks! I hate your guts! I never want to see you again, this love is over!" She yelled furiously.

"Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for… I want to help you, Pan. Please let me help you."Trunks whispered as he walked closer to Pan.

For a sudden second her eyes seemed to show another emotion put the hate was overpowering. "Don't make me laugh Trunks! That was just a pathetic attempt and by the way, I like being evil, it makes me do whatever I want. And now the only thing I want is to torture your little girlfriend Anna." Pan said sarcasticly as she turned around again to face Anna. "Now where was I?" She continued with an evil smirk.

Pan put her hands in her side an looked with an evil smirk down at Anna who was still sitting on the ground. Anna gulped as couple of times and starting crawling away from Pan. "Aw, what is it Anna? You're not going away now are you? The party just started dear." Pan said with a smirk while she used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Anna. "Anna dear, I have a little surprise for you. I'm going to teach you how to fly." Pan said while she started to laugh evilly.

"Pan stop you can't do this!" Trunks said shocked while he thought of a way to stop her.

Pan looked at him withone roseeyebrow. "If you do not wish to be prone to anger, do not feed the habit; give it nothing which may tend to its increase. You gave me a really good reason to be angry Trunks. But don't worry dear, after I'm done with Anna I'll come and torture you!" Pan said as she continued laughing evilly.

"Holding on to anger, resentment and hurt only gives you tense muscles, a headache and a sore jaw from clenching your teeth. Forgiveness gives you back the laughter and the lightness in your life. Don't forget that Pan…" He said while he looked her straight in her brown eyes.

"You know what Trunks. Why don't you just stay here and look at the pavement or something and then I'll teach Anna how to fly." Pan said as Trunks looked at her in disbelieve. "Ok bye now! Come on Anna" Pan continued. She turned around and took off, lifting up Anna with her energy.

Trunks looked at the scene in amazement. He never knew that Pan had the ability to control things with her energy. This could make it more difficult to help her.

Anna let out a high pitched scream as she noticed that she was soaring through the air, guided by Pan's energy. "Pan put me down!" She yelled in an attempt to make Pan stop. But the attempt was useless, Pan wasn't going to put Anna down.

"Ow don't worry Anna. I won't drop you. Then I would feel sorry for the ground you land on." Pan said in an innocent voice. "Oh look there's a freeway let's have a closer look, shall we?" Pan yelled as she flew towards the freeway, being forcefully followed by Anna.

Pan stopped and hovered about a hundreth feet above the freeway but she didn't make Anna stop. Anna landed in the middle of the freeway, carefully looking around to notice that a road train was coming at her. She let out a high pitch scream but was pulled up just in time so the truck won't hit her. She was now levitating in front of Pan. "Now Anna what have a told you about playing on the freeway?" Pan said in a strict motherly voice. "You've been a very bad girl! You need to be thaught a lesson. And where could you learn better then at the daycare?" Pan said as she took off to the nearest daycare.

She went to the Sunnydale Daycare at top speed, making Anna follow with her energy. "Hurry up Anna, you don't want to be late for school!" Pan said sarcasticly.

All this time Trunks tried to keep up with Pan but he had no idea where she was constantly heading too. 'Please stop this nonsense Panny. I don't know what has gotten into you but this is not you.' He thought sad.

* * *

Meanwhileat Sunnydale Daycare, five toddlers were peacefully playing with the playdow. One of them looked through the window to see some strange blond haired bird soaring at them with a high speed. "Look! What is that?" He asked while he stared at the strange blond haired bird. The other toddler also started staring at the thing in the sky, one still with play-dow in his mouth.

"Is that an alien?" One toddler asked.

"I don't know… Do aliens wear mini-skirts?" The toddler who spotted the blond haired bird in the air first said.

"I think it's a girl." One toddler spotted cleverly.

"Wow, then that must be a really ugly girl. But… But since when do girls fly? I want to fly too!" The other toddler near the window pouted.

Suddenly all the little toddlers noticed that the girl was heading in their direction and that she would soon crash through their window. "Uhm… What do we do now?" The toddler with play-dow in his mouth asked quietly.

"Run!" The toddler near the window yelled as they all ran out of the room and into the hallway.

A few second later, Anna crashed through the window and flew through the room. All the toddlers who didn't make it out of the room in time were screaming: "Aah aliens are attacking!" Before they started to panic and run out of the room.

"What is going on children?" The teacher said while she entered the room, carrying a cup of coffee. When she noticed that her classroom was demolished and that there was a heavily bleading woman in the middle of her room, she dropped her cup of coffee and let out a high pitched scream. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" The teacher said as she ran towards Anna. She sat down on her knees and tried to wake up the unconcious Anna.

"Shame on you, Anna. You fell asleep in school! Tsk tsk tsk I'm very disappointed in you!" Pan said as she leaned against the wall. "Come on, we're going back to Trunks." She said as she took off, using her energy to drag Anna with her, leaving behind an asthonished teacher.

"Here Trunksy Trunksy Trunksy, come here boy." Pan said as if she was calling a dog. "Come here boy, I have a little present for you!" Pan said as she turned around in every direction, trying to spot Trunks. After a minute she spot him. "There you are! I have a little present for you. Ain't I nice. Well here she is!" Pan said sarcasticly before she pushed a still heavily bleeding, unconcious Anna in his arms.

Trunks looked disgusted at the bleeding girl and lay her on top of the roof of a skyscraper. Pan was sitting peacefully on the edge of the roof, she looked seemingly bored as she checked her nails. "Damn, now I have to find a new toy to play with." She said bored.

Trunks looked at her from a distance wondering what has gotten into her before he used Instant Transmission to appear in front of her. He looked her straight in the eyes, hoping to find some good in it, but he could only find hate burning in her eyes. "Pan, stop this madness." He whispered softly.

"Ah finally a new toy! Do you want to play Trunks?" Pan said sarcasticly as she smiled evilly at Trunks.

"No Pan, please stop this madness and come home with me so we can cure you. I don't know what has gotten into you but this is not the real Pan." He said determindly.

"That's true this is not the old me, this is the new and improved me!" Pan snapped back.

Pan and Trunks stared each other in the eyes. One pair of eyes full of hate and one full of concern, neither of then said something nor moved. They just stared into each others eyes, each trying to win this battle of mind. The wind was playing with both their hair, overwhelming the sound of the city deep below them. But for these two young people silence was overwhelming.

"Please Pan, stop this madness. Your anger isn't natural, I know it isn't, this is not you. Panny, I beg you to just come home..." Trunks whispered, interrupting the silence.

"I have a right to my anger, and I don't want anybody telling me I shouldn't be, that it's not nice to be, and that something's wrong with me because I get angry. But if you think differently then I'm wasting my time." Pan said before she stood up and took off.

Trunks couldn't do anything to change her decision, he could only watch how she became a small spot on the horizon, soon to be faded away.

* * *

Yes and I'm going to stop here. Now first of all: Dodo don't kill me because I didn't tell you who the new evil is! Moondalian made me do it! So go kill her or something. Atleast now you know who the new evil is, aren't you happy? ... Ok probably not because it's well... least to say a bit surprising. But I'm going to stop annoy you now and update the next chapter as soon as possible. See you all next chapter! 


	21. Falling

_Hey guys, didn't you just love the previous chapter. I know I did, with all the Anna torturing. And I was really surprised that no one knew where the quots came from. Now I have to eat that pie all by myself. Ah well, what does it matter. Have fun reading!_

* * *

**_Chapter 21,_** **_Falling_**

Pan and Trunks stared each other in the eyes. One pair of eyes full of hate and one full of concern, neither of then said something nor moved. They just stared into each others eyes, each trying to win this battle of mind. The wind was playing with both their hair, overwhelming the sound of the city deep below them. But for these two young people silence was overwhelming.

"Please Pan, stop this madness. Your anger isn't natural, I know it isn't, this is not you. Panny, I beg you to just come home..." Trunks whispered, interrupting the silence.

"I have a right to my anger, and I don't want anybody telling me I shouldn't be, that it's not nice to be, and that something's wrong with me because I get angry. But if you think differently then I'm wasting my time." Pan said before she stood up and took off.

Trunks couldn't do anything to change her decision, he could only watch how she became a small spot on the horizon, soon to be faded away.

Trunks lowered his shoulders and landed on the top of the roof. He sat down on the edge of it and supported his head with his hands, sighing deeply. He felt pain, pain that was tearing him apart. Pain that you could hardly see from the outside. This pain he felt in his heart.

"The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart - far more damaging to yourself than to them." He whispered softly. "Pan, forgive me for my mistakes of the past. I don't want to lose you." He whispered although he knew it was useless, Pan couldn't hear him.

He stared down at the city below him. 'No one down there knows what madness just happened. Does anybody even care. They maybe have heard a few explosions but they would have just shrughed and walk on. They would continue their lives as if nothing had happened. But a lot has happened and I have the feeling that the earth is in great danger.' He thought as he stared down at all the people doing their daily shopping or going home from work. 'All these humans would be helpless agains this new evil, yet so are we…'

With that last thought he let himself slowly slide of the edge of the roof and falling down hundreds of feet. Gravity was pulling his body down as the wind was roughly blowing through his hair. 'I feel like I'm falling. Falling into darkness, my mind wondering away. Drifting to every direction of my soul. Looking for an answer, looking for that thing that will break my fall.'

His arms were wide spread and his eyes closed, both the wind and the gravity were pulling on his body. 'I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want to open my eyes and see my room. Hearing the birds sing their early song and noticing that it was all just a dream and nothing more. I wish that I would just have a normal breakfast with my family and see Pan sitting there also. That she would be problem free and just smiling at me. Her sweet angelic smile.' A tear has emerged from his eyes but was hazily pulled away by the wind. 'Panny what has happened to you?' He though as more tears emerged from his eyes.

"Panny!" He yelled letting out all his boiled up emotions. One yell which was more of a cry, this yell contained his mind and soul.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and Bra were shopping in the city. Bra was running around from shop to shop while Goten let out a sigh. He was carrying fifteen shoppingbags and cursing loudly for agreeing to come along.

"What were you saying Goten?" Bra asked sweetly but with the determindness of her mother. She looked at him with her hands in her side, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, I-" Goten started but he was interrupted by someone yelling 'Panny'. Goten immediately recodnized the voice and looked into the direction where it came from and so did Bra.

"Trunks!" Both Goten and Bra yelled at the same time before they took off and speeded towards Trunks. The shoppingbags were lonely left behind on the pavement. (A/N: Aaaw those poor innocent little shoppingbags.)

"I love you Panny" He whispered as he opened his eyes and looked how the ground came closer and closer. Suddenly he was stopped by something only the impact of the sudden break was so big that it knocked him out.

Goten had caught Trunks in mid-air while Bra levitated beside him. "Trunks?" She whispered concerned. "Are you ok?" She asked as she softly touched his head. She pulled his head up to see his face. Her hand softly caressed his cheek, it was still wet of the tears. His eyes were closed but his face expression showed a lot of pain. "We have to bring him home Goten." Bra said as she gave Goten a determind look.

"Yes let's go!" Goten replied. They took of towards Trunks' house, Goten still carrying his best friend. Bra was flying next to him and looked concerned at her brother.

Suddenly Trunks moved a bit, sweat was dripping from his forhead. "I'll help you Pan. I promise." He muttered softly. Bra and Goten glanced at each other, wondering what had happened between Pan and Trunks.

Five minutes later they landed in the Capsule Corps. garden. They quickly made their way inside and stood in the hallway. "Mom!" Bra yelled at the top of her voice, making Goten winch a bit.

"What is it honey?" Bulma said as she gracefully walked down the stairs. Her blue her was swaying with every step she took and her hand softly glided over the bar as she made her way down.

"Something bad has happened to Trunks, I don't know what but he was trying to commit suicide…" Bra whispered as she stepped aside giving Bulma a full view of Trunks lying in Goten's arms.

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed as she speeded over towards her son. She stopped next to him and stared at his face. "My sweet boy, what has happened to you." Bulma whispered as she started to sob.

"I don't really know but it has something to do with Pan. Because on our way home he muttered something in his sleep. He said that he would help Pan, that he promised that. Something must have happened…" Bra said as her shoulders shook. She also started to sob softly at the idea of what could've happened.

Bulma whiped away a tear which was crossing her cheek and looked up determindly. "Bring him to his room, Goten. I'm going to get something for him from the lab. I'll be up there with you in five minutes." She said determindly as she walked towards the lab.

Goten and Bra glanced at each other before climbing the stairs. They silently walked through the hall and towards Trunks' room.

Bra opened the door and let Goten pass. He walked straight over to Trunks' bed and lay him in it.

Trunks was turning around wildly in his bed, captured in his nightmare. Sweat was pourring down his face. The pill which Bulma gave him to calm down had yet to show it's effect. "Don't leave me Panny, I love you." He muttered softly.

* * *

Bra looked at him concerned and lay a wet towel on his forhead. "Please get well soon, Trunks. I know I can be mean to you but I don't want to lose you." Bra whispered as she softly put a hand on Trunks' cheek.

She was softly sobbing as Goten lay a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bra. He'll get over it. I know he will, what we have to do is find Pan. For if you want to know what happened then she's the one who can tell us." Goten said softly.

Bra turned around and stared Goten in his eyes. "You're right Goten. We have to find Pan. Let's go to mom and see what she has found out." She said determindly as she walked out of the room, dragging Goten with her.

* * *

That night a storm was rasing outside. The wind was howling and the trees were bend down by this powerful force. All the light were off in the Capsule Corps. house, yet not everybody was sleeping.

Trunks had awoken by the howling wind and was staring at the ceiling as he had seen Pan do so many times. He slowly re-lived everything that had happened today. The sudden anger, the torture of Anna, Pan flying off and the fall. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Pan. He longed to hold her but she was gone.

Then he thought of something his mother used to say a lot. "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." He whispered. He knew his mother was right, his mother was almost always right.

"Trunks…" A sudden voice whispered.

'Oh no, I start to hear Pan in my head now. I'm going crazy like this.' Trunks thought panicked.

'Trunks, I need your help.' Trunks heard Pan say.

Trunks looked around, he was sure that Pan was close. Suddenly he saw her. She was outside, her hand lay on the windowglass. Her hair was wet because of the rain and she shivered with cold. Her clothes were dirty and wet. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "Panny…" He whispered before he walked over towards the window and opened it. He pulled Pan inside and held her in his arms.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry. I felt like I was possesed." She whispered softly. "Somebody is after me Trunks. Somebody is trying to get me. You've got to help me. I've been running from him all night and I'm tired." Pan said panicked while she sobbed softly.

Trunks held her tighter, relieved that she was in his arms again. "Don't worry Panny. You're save now." He whispered softly before he kissed her.

They pulled apart after a while, both a bit out of breath. Her hazelnut brown eyes met his cerulean blue eyes. "Please help me Trunks. I'm scared…" She said terrifiedly.

"I know a way to hide you." Trunks replied suddenly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. They silently walked through the corridor, trying not to awake the others. They walked down the stairs and across the hallway.

Trunks opened the door to the lab and let Pan enter first. He entered himself and closed the door behind him. Pan stood in the middle of the lab looking around helplessly. Trunks walked over to one large table and picked up a small little silver bracelet.

Pan stared at the bracelet with interest as Trunks put it around her pulse. "What is that?" She asked softly.

"That is a Ki-shield. It makes sure your Ki is hidden so enemies won't detect you. And so whoever is after you can't find you." He said almost proudly.

Pan smiled happily as she admired the tiny little bracelet around her pulse. She wondered how something so small could hide her power. "Thank you, Trunks" She whispered softly. "Thank you I really owe you." She said as again her hazelnut brown eyes met his ceruleun blue ones.

"Panny?" Trunks asked softly.

"Yes, what's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked curiously.

"I don't want you to ever go away again. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please stay with me forever." Trunks said pleadingly as he held Pan's hand.

"Did you just proposed?" Pan asked shocked.

Trunks looked at him and thought about her question. 'Staying with her all my live does mean that I'm going to marry her someday. So maybe it was a proposal. I want to be with her all my live and never want to lose her again. I want to marry her!' He thought as he came to the conclusion that it was a proposal.

"Yes, it was a proposal Pan." Trunks said softly as he looked into her hazelnut brown eyes.

Pan stared back, first in shock but then suddenly her face started to change. Pan bursted into laughter. "You're such an idiot Trunks! I don't love you anymore, didn't you get that when I broke up with you this afternoon?" Suddenly her aura turned red again and so did her eyes. She had been fooling him all along. She was still evil.

"You tricked me…" Trunks whispered in shock.

"The hell I did!" Pan yelled as she laughed evilly. "All this time I only needed a Ki-shield because it would cost me to much energy to lower my Ki all the time. And well you're just an easy target Trunks. But since I got what I came for I better leave. Bye Trunks!" And with those words she used Instant Transmission and was gone.

Trunks stared at the place where Pan stood a few seconds ago. He lowered his hands in defeat for he knew that he really messed it up this time. The pain in his heart which he had felt all evening became stronger untill it became to much and he collapsed. His heart was broken…

* * *

_Ok guys and I'm going to end here! Now you have a good reason to hate me, atleast for that ending. But the story is not finished yet so don't worry about that. Don't forget to review and then I'll see you all next chapter._


	22. Pieces of my Heart

Hey guys. Ok several people wanted to kill me because I ruined the proposal. Well ok I wish you good luck with that because you don't know where I live... oh wait Moondalian knows... oh ow... Hide me please! Ok I'll just start the fic so you guys can read while I'll search for a good hiding place. Have fun reading. Oh and by the way don't flame me because of the poems because I wrote them myself in a couple of minutes so I know that they're not really good.

* * *

**_Chapter 22, Pieces of my Heart_**

Pan stared back, first in shock but then suddenly her face started to change. Pan bursted into laughter. "You're such an idiot Trunks! I don't love you anymore, didn't you get that when I broke up with you this afternoon?" Suddenly her aura turned red again and so did her eyes. She had been fooling him all along. She was still evil.

"You tricked me…" Trunks whispered in shock.

"The hell I did!" Pan yelled as she laughed evilly. "All this time I only needed a Ki-shield because it would cost me to much energy to lower my Ki all the time. And well you're just an easy target Trunks. But since I got what I came for I better leave. Bye Trunks!" And with those words she used Instant Transmission and was gone.

Trunks stared at the place where Pan stood a few seconds ago. He lowered his hands in defeat for he knew that he really messed it up this time. The pain in his heart which he had felt all evening became stronger untill it became to much and he collapsed. His heart was broken…

Late in the morning Trunks woke up in his own room. 'Someone must have found me..' He thought as he remembered what happened last night. He looked around, his room was the same as always yet somehow different. Somehow everything felt empty.

He walked over to the window and sat down in front of it. He leaned with his back against the wall and with his head against the window.

_You've broken my heart  
Shattered it into pieces  
Every piece I try to forget  
Yet they're all glued in my mind _

Every piece reflects a memory  
One moment I shared with you  
Each memory I try to forget  
But I can't seem to forget you

I want to hate you  
For all you've done  
I want to forget you  
I want to move on

Why don't my hands want to let go  
Why does my heart keep longing for you  
My soul is grieving inside  
It's praying to be with you

_I want to hate you  
For all you've done  
I want to forget you  
I want to move on_

He followed the raindrops on the window. They were slowly gliding after each other. The wind outside was pulling hard on the trees, yet no sound seemed to overcome his mind. He followed the raindrop with his finger, letting it touch the cold glass of the window.

_Raindrops fallen from heaven  
Can't you help me  
Can't you wash away my sorrow  
Can't you let me be free_

Trunks didn't know what to do. He just stared into the empty space, letting his mind drift away. Drifting away as it had done so many times since yesterday.

Yet what Trunks didn't knew was that Bulma was standing outside his door all this time. A soft tear was rolling down her cheek, she wished she could help her son. But she knew that he had to help himself. She softly pushed the door further open.

Trunks looked up as his mother entered the room. Something was glistering on her cheek. When Trunks looked closer he noticed that it was a tear. One lonely tear, filled with motherly concern.

Bulma walked over towards her son and sat across from him. She held his hand into her small hands and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me what happened Trunks. Tell me what happened yesterday and tonight." She said in a soft, concerned voice.

Trunks sighed deeply. He placed his other hand on top of his mother's hands and looked her in the eyes. The eyes of his mother seemed so confrontating, he couldn't stand to look at them any longer so he turned his head and stared at the window. Following the raindrops that were hastily making their way down. "I know who the new evil is." Trunks whispered, still refusing to look at his mother.

Bulma looked at her son. She had never seen him so vulnerable. He used to be so strong, but now his eyes seem so sad and that all in one day. Bulma removed her hand and placed it softly on her son's cheek. "Who is it, Trunks?" She asked softly.

Trunks leaned against his mother's hand, smelling her familiar scent. He closed his eyes and thought deeply about how he was going to tell her everything. 'So much things happened in these past houres. So many emotions have been shown, so many tears have been cried. And all of this without a reason. The madness hiding within Pan is not real, something must have caused it... but what?' He thought helplessly. "It's Pan... The new evil is Pan." He answered as he opened his eyes and stared at the window again.

Bulma stared at her son in shock. She could see the pain in his eyes and knew that his heart was broken. A tear escaped from her eyes, she wanted to help her son. She wanted to make sure that he would be together with Pan again, because she could see that he loved her. "Trunks, tell me exactly what happened." Bulma whispered.

Trunks let out a sigh and stared down at his hands which were held by his mother's hands. He took a deep breath and started talking. "It all started yesterday, Anna suddenly appeared in my office and well... she tried to kiss me." He said softly.

Bulma looked as she heard what his secretary had done and muttered something that sounded like: "I'm so going to fire her." But she wondered what this had to do with Pan, but she knew that she would soon find out. "And what did you do?" Bulma asked her son softly.

"Well to stop her I had to use my powers to pin her to the wall, but then Pan entered the room. From her point of view it looked like a lover's embrace. Suddenly her Ki started to rise, her anger seemed to grow with the second." He started.

"What happened then, Trunks?" Bulma asked as she stared at her son. She noticeda tear that was crossing his cheek.

"Well this is what happened..." Trunks started.

:Flashback:  
"Pan, it's not how it looks." Trunks started.

"Shut up Trunks! I don't want your pathetic excuses, it's over! This is no longer about you, but about her!" Pan yelled as she pushed Trunks aside and stood in front of Anna. Anna started to turn paler as a really angry Pan stood in front of her. "Oh so you're scared now! That's good. You know Anna, I hated you from the very first day I met you. You were always way to happy and always flirting with Trunks. It hurt didn't it, when you found out that he was my boyfriend? And then you thought of this plan." Pan said as she came closer. Their faces were only inches apart. "Well, Bitch, he's all yours, you can have him. But first I have a little something for you. It's called revenge." Pan hissed as she pulled Anna up by her shirt and walked with her through the room.

"Pan wait! What are you planning to do?" Trunks said shocked at this anger burst of Pan and the fact that she had broke up with him. Trunks felt like his heart was ripped out of his body. He felt empty and was barely able to do something, he was in shock.

"Oh don't worry Trunks. I want to show your girlfriend the view." Pan said fake innocently as she walked over to the open window. She held Anna in front of the window. Anna was muttering something and tried to break free. "What did you say, Anna? Oh, you want to have better look? Well, that can be arranged." Pan said as she smirked evilly. So now Anna was hanging out of the window of the top level of a skyscraper, screaming her lungs out.  
:End Flashback:

"...and then she dropped her." Trunks finished his story.

Bulma looked shocked as she clapped a hand in front of her mouth. "Pan broke up with you? Did Pan kill Anna?" Bulma asked with wide eyes. Although Bulma didn't like Anna, she still didn't deserve to die. (A/N: I so disagree! Muahaha)

"No, Pan didn't kill her, but the torture had only just begun." Trunks started as he lowered his head. "Pan caught Anna about a feet above the ground because she felt sorry for the pavement. She then dropped her with a thud so Anna wasn't really harmed but was completely in shock. I grabbed her so she would stop this nonsense but then seemed to only increase her anger. Suddenly she transformed but not into a normal Super Sayain but into something else. Her eyes turned red and her hair stayed black, her aura also turned red instead of yellow." Trunks explained but he stopped as he saw the thoughtful look on his mother's face.

"Truly great madness cannot be achieved without significant intelligence. Meaning that not only your and Anna's positions could have caused her anger. This anger is to big so something else must have caused it to grow. Can't you remember anything that happened to Pan which could have led to this anger?" Bulma asked.

"No, not that I know... wait a minute... there was one thing..." Trunks started as he thought back of something that happened a couple of days ago in Makuso's cave.

:Flashback:  
"Uhm.. Makuso I don't know if you can count but we have outnumbered you." Pan said while she let go of Gohan and faced Makuso. And eventhough she was badly wounded, it still scared Makuso. "And now it's time for my revenge!" Pan said as she charged at Makuso. She hit him hard in his stomach, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Makuso quickly recovered and charged at Pan. They went into a fast hand/foot battle, untill Pan suddenly hit him hard across the cheek. Makuso stopped and felt his cheek, blood was dripping from his mouth. Suddenly he started talking:

"_Hear my cry  
Make this happen when I die  
Show yourself, true feeling inside.  
You no longer have to hide  
When asked for a bit, show your full force  
Your power will become the new source."_

Pan slowly clapped her hands. "That was a lovely little rime, to bad poetry doesn't hurt!" Pan said sarcasticly.

"That is what you think, foolish girl." Makuso said while smirking evilly.  
:End Flashback:

"That is the only thing I can remember..." Trunks whispered softly.

Bulma pondered for a while about what her son had just told her. "Pan was wrong, it wasn't just a little rime and it would hurt, only later... Makuso had put a really powerful spell on her. She is not truelly evil inside but her anger is being pushed by the spell, it had taken over her body. The spell only needed a bit of anger or hate to activate it and she got it when she saw you and Anna." Bulma explained. "Trunks I want you to tell me what happened after she transformed." She almost commanded.

"She started to torture Anna untill she almost killed her by crashing her into the Sunnydale Daycare. But then she returned to me, dragging along an unconcious Anna. She has the power to control things with her energy and with that power she tortured Anna. When she saw me she pushed Anna into my arms. I lay her on the top of a roof asPan sat down on the edge." Trunks explained. "I asked her to stop this madness, to come home. But she didn't listen and flew off." Trunks said as another tear emerged from his eyes.

Bulma whiped away the tear with her thumb and looked at her son. "But what happened last night, why did we find you in the lab?" Bulma asked softly.

"Because Pan came last night..." Trunks started softly.

Bulma looked in shock and became more curious about what happened last night. "Please continue Trunks. Please tell me what happened." She whispered.

"Well it started last night when I lay in my bed. I heard Pan calling me, at first I thought that I was hallucinating but then I saw her. She was outside in the rain, her hand softly touched the window. She seemed so helpless and scared that I let her in. She said that she was possesed and that some creature was after her and I believed her... She asked for help. She seemed so scared that I took her to the lab and gave her a Ki-bracelet so the creature that was after her couldn't find her. And then I..." Trunks suddenly stopped. A sob emerged from his mouth and his shoulders shook once.

Bulma hugged her son and kept holding him in her arms. "What happened then Trunks?" She asked softly.

:Flashback:  
"I don't want you to ever go away again. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please stay with me forever." Trunks said pleadingly as he held Pan's hand.

"Did you just proposed?" Pan asked shocked.

Trunks looked at him and thought about her question. 'Staying with her all my live does mean that I'm going to marry her someday. So maybe it was a proposal. I want to be with her all my live and never want to lose her again. I want to marry her!' He thought as he came to the conclusion that it was a proposal.

"Yes, it was a proposal Pan." Trunks said softly as he looked into her hazelnut brown eyes.

Pan stared back, first in shock but then suddenly her face started to change. Pan bursted into laughter. "You're such an idiot Trunks! I don't love you anymore, didn't you get that when I broke up with you this afternoon?" Suddenly her aura turned red again and so did her eyes. She had been fooling him all along. She was still evil.

"You tricked me…" Trunks whispered in shock.

"The hell I did!" Pan yelled as she laughed evilly. "All this time I only needed a Ki-shield because it would cost me to much energy to lower my Ki all the time. And well you're just an easy target Trunks. But since I got what I came for I better leave. Bye Trunks!" And with those words she used Instant Transmission and was gone.

Trunks stared at the place where Pan stood a few seconds ago. He lowered his hands in defeat for he knew that he really messed it up this time. The pain in his heart which he had felt all evening became stronger untill it became to much and he collapsed. His heart was broken…  
:End Flashback:

Another sob emerged from Trunks mouth. Bulma hold him closer and tried to calm her son. She knew that her son loved Pan with all his heart, but now his heart was broken. "Don't worry Trunks, I promise you that Pan will return to normal. You'll have her back, I promise you." Bulma whispered as she stroke Trunks back.

* * *

Ok, now I don't know if you hate, want to kill me or love me for this chapter. I guess try to kill me because most of you people always try to kill, ain't that right Moondalian? Well in the next chapter you'll see the reaction of Gohan and Videl and a new action of Pan. Oh and Silver Shiko, is that offer to come hide at your place still on? See yah all next chapter! 


	23. Crazy about you

Hey guys, I know it took a while but I had to study a lot because I had a couple of exams so don't blame me, blame my school! Yes, let's burn it! Muahahahah! No I'm still not crazy... Ok this chapter is pretty short but the next will be longer I promise. Oh and I promised that you would see the reaction of Gohan and Videl in this chapter but that will be the next chapter, sorry! Ok, I'll just stop nagging now and let you read it. Have fun reading!

* * *

**_Chapter 23, Crazy about you_**

It was in the middle of the night. The wind was howling, almost lifting the trees from their spot. Raindrops were falling down with millions at a time. Dark clouds were packed together above the city. Yet this didn't seem as normal storm, it somehow felt strange. This storm felt unnatural. Everybody in the Capsule Corps. house went to sleep with a odd feeling that night. They all knew that something was going to happen that night, but no one knew what.

The garden of the Capsule Corps house was deserted, every creature which lived there had run for cover as they saw the gathering storm. The wind was pulling hard on every plant in the garden. Suddenly lightning hit a tree, there was a big flash of light which showed a scary sight. In the middle of the garden stood a person. Because of the light you could see an evil grimase on that person's face and that person's eyes lit up for a second, showing their blood red color. The tree was now on fire, creating light but also freigthening shadows. The light of the fire showed that the person in the garden was female before it dimmed out.

The female slowly walked towards the house. Her long black hair was covering most of her face. She seemed so sure of herself, it looked like she had a mission. She reached the porch and walked over to the glass door. Only looking up for a second when the wooden porch made a sound. She felt if the glass door was open and to her surprise it was. She snickered because of the foolishness of these people and opened the door.

She stepped inside, everything was dark. She assumed that everybody was sleeping. She closed the door behind her, shutting out the noise that the storm made. With her hand she combed back her long, black, wet hair. With every movement the bracelet around her pulse rinkled softly. She looked at it, smiling thankfully that she had this small device, it had been so useful.

The woman crossed the room and by doing that passing a mirror. She glanced to her reflection, smiling evilly as she saw that she was still surrounded by a red aura. She looked as if she stepped straight out of a horrormovie, but for her that was good thing.

'Let's see... who is the easiest target in this house.' She thought as she climbed up the stairs. She walked into the corridor and stopped in front of the first door on her left. 'Maybe Bulma is an easy target... although Vegeta is with her which would make it harder. Better chose someone else.' She thought as her hand softly touched the door. She shook her head and turned around to cross the corridor, she now stood in front of the first door on her right. 'Well, I don't really think that my parents are an easy target.' She thought as she let her hand glide over the doorknob. 'Especially not because my father is equally strong as me, well of to door number three.' She thought as she let go of the doorknob and silently walked to the third door.

She stood in front of the third door, softly caressing the wooden frame of it. 'Aah yes, the perfect target.' She thought as her face turned into an evil smirk. She softly opened the door and stepped into the room.

This room was almost similar to Pan's old room. In the middle of the room stood a queens size bed and in that bed lay her target.

She walked over to the bed and stopped in front of it. Her target was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger. 'Dream peacefully now you still can, for soon you will go to a place where all your dreams will turn into nightmares. I will laugh at the sight of your fear and after that I will laugh at the sight of your angry family, because they actually think they can take me.' She thought as she snickered softly.

Suddenly the person in the bed softly moaned and turned around, her eyelids were trembling a bit before they slowly opened.

"Well good evening Bra." The woman said in a sarcastic voice before the crossed her arms and leaned against one pole of the bed.

Bra saw the figure beside her bed only vaguely, yet when the sight became clearer she recodnized her. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the evil grimase of Pan in front of her. "Pan..." Was all the could bring out before she hastily crawled backwards, frightened for the girl she used to call a friend.

"Oh don't be frightened Bra, the torture won't take long." Pan said while she walked over to the other side of the bed, letting her hand slide over the rail. "I won't kill you now, you're a bait for the others so I can have my revenge on them." Pan said as she now stood in front of the very frightened Bra.

Bra looked with frightened eyes at Pan, dark negative energy was surrounding her. Her eyes were filled with hate and anger, she seemed ready to kill. "Pan don't do this... please try to fight it." Bra almost begged.

Pan's smirk just became more evil as she slowly grabbed Bra's pulse. Her other hand moved to her forehead. Before Bra could even say something Pan used Instant Transmission and they were gone.

They appeared in front of a cottage in the middle of the woods. Bra could feel that there was nobody else here nor close by enough so she could scream for help. "Well you've found a good hiding place, Pan. The closest people are ten miles away." Bra snapped.

"Yes I know, don't I." Pan said sarcastic as she was still holding Bra's pulse. "Oh by the way, I have a little surprise for you." Pan said as she turned around, showing a small silver bracelet. Bra knew immediatly that it was a Ki-shield, only not one that her mother made. "I made it myself, ok after I examed the one I stole from your mother of course, but it's actually rather easy." Pan said cheery as she clipped the bracelet around Bra's pulse. Bra just glared at her in response. "Aw I thought that you liked jewelery." Pan said in a mocking voice before she pulled Bra towards the house.

Bra observed the house carefully and suddenly recodnized it. She was dragged along and soon she found herself in the livingroom, pushed on a couch. "Don't bother trying to escape because this house is surrounded by a negative shield created by me, you can't come through unless I want to." Pan said as she walked towards the kitchen. Returning a couple of minutes later with some bread and throwing Bra a piece. Pan sat down in a chair across from Bra.

Bra observed Pan carefully. 'She looks so sure of herself. Why would she make such a stupid mistake?' She wondered as she suddenly caught Pan's eyes. "Quite foolish of you to hide at your parents house, Pan. That would be one of the first places that they would come looking for you. How stupid could you be?" Bra snarled.

Pan stared at her first before she burst into laughter. "You really are a dumb girl, Bra. Like I said before, you're just bait. You're just here to lure the others into a trap I was so kind to set up for them." Pan laughed.

"Pan, this is not you. Please stop now you still can." Bra said softly as she looked Pan in the eyes. "I ask you this as a friend, stop this madness. Not only for me but also for your family and friends." Bra said determindly. She noticed that a small hint of brown was returning in Pan's eyes. She could see a sign of guilt in her eyes with the returning brown. "for Trunks..." Bra whispered softly, but making sure that she would hear it.

"Trunks..." Pan whispered softly as her eyes returned brown. Her hand softly touched her crimson red lips. For a moment she seemed to daze off in a memory but even faster than her eyes had turned brown, they turned red once again. "Nice try Bra! But it is not going to work."

Bra sighed deeply and took a small bite from her bread. A tear was crossing her cheek and landed on her lap.

"You know Bra, since we have to wait on your dear family. I might as well have some fun and torture you." Pan smirked evilly as she grabbed the knife that was lying on the table in front of them and held it up into the light. The light was reflected brightly and made Bra's eyes hurt. She turned paler by the sight of the sharp knife. "No... you can't do this to me!" Bra said panicked.

"Oh yes I can. There's no point trying to run, I'm faster and stronger then you. But don't worry dear, I'm not going to kill you... yet." Pan said sarcastic as she slowly walked over to Bra.

Bra turned paler and tried to run out of the room but was stopped by Pan who grabbed her wrist. "Oh there's no point trying to run, dear. You know I'm faster and stronger then you. You're like a little bird, trapped in a cage and there's no way out!" Pan said while laughing evilly.

Bra pulled her arm free and backed away slowly, not leaving her eyes from Pan. Yet Pan only walked with her untill Bra hit the wall, she was trapped. "Why do you do this?" She whispered as she watched Pan come closer and closer.

"Why you ask?" Pan said laughing voice as her face came really close to Bra's face. "Well my dear, it's all for my entertainment." She said as their faces are only inches away. "I want to hurt you, just to see your blood dripping on the floor, ruining this hidious carpet." She said as she as she softly made a cut in her cheek with the knife.

Bra winched a bit because of the pain but didn't make a sound. She stared confidently into Pan's eyes, hoping to detect a small hint of brown in the sea of red. Yet her attemps to find her heart were useless. "Where is your heart Pan?" Bra asked softly as blood was crossing her cheek and dripping on the floor. Pan looked up with a confused look, waiting for Bra to continue. "You can't just banish all your emotions, Pan. You can't deny love and I know you love my brother. I saw it when the real you appeared a while ago. Try to fight this curse, please Pan try it. You're my friend Pan." Bra said with pleading eyes. "We were childhood friends although I don't know if you remember that. But I always saw you as my friend even after you left for the orphanage. I cried Pan, I cried because I wanted to see you again. But you were gone and left me behind. You were not the only one staring out of the window late at night, lonely awaiting for a friend." Bra yelled as she sank down on her knees and started crying. "You weren't the only one..." She whispered as she was softly sobbing.

Pan stared at her friend with wide eyes, listening to her confession. She dropped her knife and with some soft rinkling it fell on the ground. Her hand was reaching forward as her mind was fighting with the spell. In her heart and mind she wanted to comfort her old friend but the spell refused her to do that. Her hand was trembling above Bra's head, either comfort her of kill her. That was her problem...

* * *

Yay and again a cliffhanger! Don't you just love me? Ah well have to serve my new nickname (the cliffhanger queen) right. You know I kinda like that nickname... I know I'm weird, but you've got to have fun sometime! See yah all next chapter and if you don't review then I'm personally coming to visit you and torture you untill you review. Oh and Silver Shiko I would love to hide at your place when Moondalian is on a rampage again... which will be soon if she reads this... oh ow! 


	24. Petal of Sorrow

Hey guys, Ok last time I've left you at a very mean spot and I'm even meaner to not start with that! Don't you just love me? Yeah thought so. Ok well I'll stop my nagging and start the fic, have fun reading!

* * *

**_Chapter 24, Petal of Sorrow_**

A soft breeze was entering the room through the open window. Apetal that was softly levitating on the breeze landed next to the king size bed in the middle of the room. The sun was already standing high and shining through the window, hitting the face of the restlessly sleeping boy in the bed. The boy was tossing and turning and mumbling something in his dream. Sweat was pouring from his face as suddenly his eyes snapped wide open. "Pan!" He yelled as he sat up straight in his bed. Showing his naked upper body covered in sweat. (A/N: °drool° I sooooooo want to see that!)

He looked around, searching in his room for that thing that he lost, knowing that it wasn't there and realising that it was only a dream. A dream that reflected a painful memory, a memory he is so eager to forget yet isn't able to.

With a sigh he let himself fall back on the pillow. His shining blue orbs, which revealed tiredness and sadness, stared lustlessly at the ceiling. It seemed that everywhere he looked he saw her, even when he stared at the ceiling like he had done so many times before.

He was drawing invisible paintings in the air as he let out another sigh. He was wondering how it could be that she even infected his dreams. 'I know her now for almost half a year but only close for the past month, then how come she has such a big effect on me. It is like my heart is torn apart when she's not with me.' He thought as he studied the frames of the ceiling.

He looked away from the ceiling and at the petal that must have come in with the wind. It was lying on the ground, lighted by the sun. The petal was mostly green although you could see a few autumn colours appearing. 'I wish I could put all my sorrow, all my pain into a petal and let it drift away in the wind, never to be seen again.' He thought as he picked up the petal and walked with it to his open window. The wind caught his lavender hair and was fiercefully pulling on it. He shivered a bit for he was only wearing his boxers. "Small little petal, take away my sorrow, take away my pain so I can live again." He whispered softly. The lavender haired boy let the petal be caught by the wind and watched it fly untill he wasn't able to see it anymore. He then closed the window and sighed happily by the sudden peace.

He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, taking a warm shower and preparing for the day and what day it will be.

Little did he know that a couple of miles away from his room a black haired young women stood in her garden. Enjoying the storm as it hit the city, thinking of all the homeless people who have to run for cover now and smirking evilly. Her long ebony black hair was fiercefully pulled in every direction as she took a deep breath and inhaled the cold morning air. She was actually very pleased with herself for she had accomplished her mission last night and today she will have her revenge. She now held Bra hostage in her parents house and soon her family will be looking for her, coming directly to this spot. Where she will be waiting to lure them into a trap. A trap they couldn't escape from, she would finally get them all and she felt very pleased with that.

Suddenly she noticed a petal floathing on the wind, right towards her. The peddle was mostly green yet revealing some autumn colours. She caught the petal in her hands and stared at it, suddenly she felt a lot of pain and sorrow go through her body yet she had no idea where it came from. She looked around, halfly expecting someone to give her those sudden emotions, yet she was all alone. The only person in the area was Bra and she was safely locked up in the house.

Sudden images of Trunks entered her mind. She saw him staring at the raindrops on his window and talking with his mother. The images became stronger and stronger. She couldn't get rid of them, it was like her mind was fighting a battle now. A battle against the spell, the same battle she had fought last night. When had a break down in front of her. She thought back at what happened last night, how Bra was crying at her feet and how she reacted. (A/N: Took me long enough to continue that cliffy;) )

_:Flashback:  
_Bra winced a bit because of the pain but didn't make a sound. She stared confidently into Pan's eyes, hoping to detect a small hint of brown in the sea of red. Yet her attemps to find her heart were useless. "Where is your heart Pan?" Bra asked softly as blood was crossing her cheek and dripping on the floor. Pan looked up with a confused look, waiting for Bra to continue. "You can't just banish all your emotions, Pan. You can't deny love and I know you love my brother. I saw it when the real you appeared a while ago. Try to fight this curse, please Pan try it. You're my friend Pan." Bra said with pleading eyes. "We were childhood friends although I don't know if you remember that. But I always saw you as my friend even after you left for the orphanage. I cried Pan, I cried because I wanted to see you again. But you were gone and left me behind. You were not the only one staring out of the window late at night, lonely awaiting for a friend." Bra yelled as she sank down on her knees and started crying. "You weren't the only one..." She whispered as she was softly sobbing.

Pan stared at her friend with wide eyes, listening to her confession. She dropped her knife and with some soft rinkling it fell on the ground. Her hand was reaching forward as her mind was fighting with the spell. In her heart and mind she wanted to comfort her old friend but the spell refused her to do that. Her hand was trembling above Bra's head, either comfort her of kill her. That was her problem.

"I'm sorry Bra..." She whispered softly, trying hard to overcome the spell as her eyes turned brown again.

Bra looked up at her old friend, her shining blue orbs met Pan's hazelnut brown orbs. With the back of her hand she whiped away a tear that was crossing her cheek. She got up and held Pan's hands. "Are you back to normal again?" She whispered softly as she never let go off her eyes.

"I think so..." She softly said as she looked back into her old best friend's eyes. "Aaah!" She suddenly yelled as she grabbed her head and sank down to her knees. The spell was trying to take control of her again. Either good and bad images were raging through her head, driving her to a point of madness. "Please stop this, make it stop! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled panicked.

Bra sank down to her knees as well and held her friend. "Fight it Pan. You have to fight it, I know you're stronger then the spell." Bra whispered in her ear.

"Well then you were wrong." Pan suddenly said as she rose up to her feet again, staring down at Bra with crimson red eyes. "I'm not strong enough to defeat this spell Bra and neither are you nor your brother." She said in a contemptuous voice before she turned around and walked upstairs.

Bra stared at her former best friend, feeling the pain of her failure. A tear emerged from her eyes as she watched her friend climb the stairs. 'I wish I could help you Pan. But I can't seem to be able too. I guess this is something you have to overcome alone.' She thought sadly as she let out a sigh.  
_:End Flashback:_

'Why do these images keep raging through my head?' She thought as she grabbed her head with her free hand because in the other hand she was holding the petal. She kept seeing happy and sad moments of her and Trunks but they were overpowered by the hatred from the spell. "Leave me alone!" She yelled fiercefully as she crushed the petal into a hundreth pieces. Suddenly all images and all emotions disappeared as the crushed pieces of the petal fell on the ground. She sank down to her knees and stared with her crimson red orbs at the pieces of the peddle in the grass. Soon the pieces were lifted up into the air again, drifting away to different directions, no one knows where they'll end up.

In the meanwhile Trunks was finished preparing himself for the day. (A/N: Although you probably didn't mind staring at his naked upper body or now did you?) He left his room silently and walked through the corridor and down the staircase.

He walked to the living room and opened the door softly. In the room he found a lot of people. Vegeta was leaning, as usual, against the wall and looking around like he didn't care at all, although Trunks knew that was different. On the couch sat his mother looking concerned at the people on the other couch, they were Gohan and Videl, Pan's parents. Videl was softly sobbing against Gohan's shoulder as Gohan softly patted her back but mostly stared in shock at Bulma. 'Mom must have told them what happened...' He thought as he stared at the people in the room.

All the people looked up as he entered the room. Trunks stared a bit at the floor, he didn't really wanted to be confrontated wtih this already but he felt that he had to. "There you are." Bulma said while smiling softly. "Come, sit with us." Bulma said inviting.

Trunks let out a sigh and sat down next to his mother. "I guess you've told them what happened." Trunks said to his mother. Bulma just nodded in reply. "Really everything? Even that what happened during the night?" Trunks asked with a small hint of shock in his voice.

"You mean the proposal?" Bulma whispered softly into his ear so the rest wouldn't hear. Trunks nodded in reply. "Uhm.. yes I actually told them that part as well... I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't want me to tell" She said as you could clearly hear the guilt in her voice.

Trunks let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch. "It's okay, I guess you can't really hide that forever." Trunks said calm voice.

"But how are we going to save Pan? I don't want to lose my daughter again!" Gohan interrupted.

"I don't really know but-" Bulma started.

"Did any of you noticed that Bra's ki is nowhere to be detected, she's not in her room, nor anywhere on this planet as I can sense." Vegeta interrupted her in a cold tone.

"What!" Bulma shrieked as she jumped up. "Where's my little girl!" She yelled angry at Vegeta.

"Calm down woman, I heard something last night. Someone was walking through our corridor. That person first stopped at our door then at theirs'" He said as he pointed towards Gohan and Videl. "And then at Bra's. If I have to guess then I guess it was Pan. She would never leave us alone that easy and she went for the easiest target. Bra is the weakest in this house except for you and Videl, but then she would have to go up against me or Gohan and I guess she didn't want to take that risk." Vegeta explained calmly.

"What! She has my little girl! We have to rescue her, Vegeta. We have to rescue her now!" Bulma shrieked while everybody winched because of her voice hurting their ears.

"Woman we don't even know where she is!" Vegeta said irritated as he tried to cover his ears to protect them from Bulma's shrieking voice.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it." Trunks said annoyed as he got up and walked out of the room. When he opened the frontdoor he was blinded by a bright flash. "What the-" He said confused as he blinked a couple of times.

"Lovely! Take a picture from his good side. Turn around dear." He heard an annoying female voice say.

When he got his sight back he saw that it was Leila, the annoying reporter from Celebrity Today. She was the one that caught him and Pan in the mall.

"So how does it feel to be in love with one of the most wanted persons on the police's list?" Leila asked as she almost pushed the microphone into his face.

Trunks gave her a really questioned look as he pushed the microphone aside. "What do you mean by that?" Trunks hissed.

"Well a woman, known as Anna Johnson, gave her in at the police because she seems to have beaten her all over town. And several toddlers were witness to that although all they could say was that they saw a ugly girl flying through the air and heading for their window. Anyway, the entire policecorps is looking for her. And Anna's restoring in the hospital if you even care about that." Leila said in her annoying cheery voice. (A/N: Bummer, Anna lived to tell the tale. Who votes for killing her now?)

Trunks mouth was wide open at first but closed a couple of seconds later. His glare turned into a death glare and his Ki started rising. "Pan hasn't done a thing." He lied. "And if you don't make sure that these rumors that that stupid Anna spread stop then I'll make your life a living hell! Am I clear?" Trunks hissed angrily.

Leila gulped in response. "Clear as glass, sir. But can't I just write a little article about you?" She asked softly.

"Get out!" He yelled furiously.

"Not even a tiny article?" She asked as she gave him a pleading look. She already held hermicrophone out, hoping that her pleading look would work.

Trunks felt his Ki rising. 'I have to get rid of this stupid reporter, I have better things to do.' He thought as he grind his teeth. "If you don't go away now then I'll have to force you and believe me that's going to hurt." Trunks hissed.

"You can't just send me away! My readers have the right to know the truth!" Leila kept nagging on.

Trunks felt his Ki rise even more. "Ok, I've warned you!" Trunks hissed as he grabbed her by her shirt and threw her away, making sure that she would land in the middle of the central parc pont. She let out a earpiercing scream as she fell in the water. The kids that were playing in the parc stared at the reporter lying in the water with some duckweed in her hair. All the kids burst into laughter and pointed at the woman in the water.

In the meantime Trunks closed the door satisfied, he was glad that he got rid of that good for nothing reporter. (A/N: Don't you just love this part, Lei-chan?) He walked back to the livingroom, everybody was staring at him when he entered the room.

"What happened brat? Why did your ki rise?" Vegeta said coldly as he was still leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I had to deal with a reporter who wouldn't want to go away, let's keep it to that." Trunks said calmly as he walked over to his spot next to Bulma. Vegeta snorted a bit in response but then closed his eyes and was quiet again.

Bulma, who had calmed down in the meantime, rose an eyebrow in confussion. "Right... ok let's get back to the topic." She said as she looked around. "We have to find a way to save Bra and cure Pan. What we know now is that Pan has been cursed with a very powerful spell by Makuso. The spell needed a small amount of anger to activate and Pan got that when she discovered you and Anna." Bulma explained as she pointed at Trunks.

"You say it like I cheated on her with Anna." Trunks said annoyed. Gohan looked up alarmed, he still had to get used to the fact that his little girl was dating. But if that boy was cheating on his angel then he wouldn't stand in for the consequences. Trunks looked up as well to meet Gohan's eyes. "Which I didn't! I would never do that!" He said determindly.

"Well seeing the fact that Pan has Bra she would take her to a place that she knows and where she is in her advantage." Bulma said soft as if she was pulling her own conclusions. "But where could that be..." She wondered.

"Her old house..." Trunks said softly.

Everybody looked at him confused. "How could her old house be her hiding place? She hasn't been there since you've brought her and before that she hasn't been there since she was two years old." Bulma said as if her son was crazy.

"No, you're wrong. She has been there every single night for the past sixteen years... Because every night she dreams about the time that her parents were kidnapped, every night she walks through that house. She knows that house by heart." Trunks explained softly.

Everybody realized that Trunks was right. In her old house, Pan was in her advantage and not them. Pan would definently bring Bra there. "Fine then me, Trunks and Gohan are going." Vegeta said as he was walking towards the door.

"No we're all going!" Bulma interrupted him.

* * *

Yep and again a cliffy! Don't you just love me? Well ok I'm serving my nickname, Cliffhanger Queen, right now so don't start to nag. Anyway this was my longest chapter ever! °Squeals and does her insane victory dance° Ok you guys that's all for now! See you next chapter! 


	25. Guests

Hey guys,  
I know it took me very long to update but it's vacation over here and during the vacation I'm always very lazy. So I had to kick myself to the computer to write the chapter. So be grateful this time, no threats! Have fun reading. Oh and thanks for the tip on the big error in chapter 24 Silver Shiko I'll send you a pie. ;)

* * *

**_Chapter 25, Guests_**

The sun was setting above a peaceful landscape. The birds chirping slowly became quieter. Thepetals of the trees received a golden glow from the last beams of sun reflecting on the water on the petals. The storm which had raged all day finally calmed down and disappeared, yet the atmosphere was murky. In the middle of the peaceful sight stood a cottage. All the lights were on in the small house and from the outside it looked as a cozy little cottage, yet that sight can be misleading…

A small group suddenly appeared in the garden in front of the small cottage. "Come let's get inside." A black-haired, crumpy looking man said as he walked to the door.

"Don't we need a plan or something?" A blue haired woman said as she grabbed the black-haired man's arm. The light from the cottage revealed the determind look on her face.

"Woman, it's five against one! We can easily take her or are you questioning my power?" Vegeta said threatingly.

"Yes, you know Pan is stronger. Especially with that spell." Bulma snarled back.

"Yes but there are more of us so let's go." Vegeta said as he opened the door and stepped into the cottage. After some curses from Bulma and mutters from the rest, they all followed.

They found themselves standing in the middle of the livingroom, looking around frightened for they were an easy target for Pan. The livingroom was well lit and a cozy fire was burning in the old fire place. Yet there was no sound of Pan, which wasn't a good sign for now she could surprise them. "Maybe we should spread and search the house?" Trunks said softly. Everybody nodded in agreement and went off in a different direction.

Trunks walked automaticly upstairs, as if he was guided by an invisible force. He stopped in front of Pan's old room and touched the wooden frame of the door. He softly touched the doorknob and pulled it down, with a soft, shrieking noice the door opened.

He found himself in the middle of a colorful room. Everywhere you could see were toys and books. A small white bed with blue sheets stood against the wall. Next to the bed stood a cupboard which also was white. On the cupboard stood a small bear-shaped lamp. Next to the lamp stood a picture.

Trunks walked over to the cupboard and picked it up. It was a picture of Pan sitting on Gohan's neck while a picknick table stood in the background. 'They were obviously picknicking in the mountains like they've done so many times when Pan was little.' Trunks remembered.

With a sigh he sat down on the small bed, still holding the phote in his hand. He looked around with sad eyes. "Why did you make your save harbour into a place of evil." He whispered. "I know you're here, Pan. I can feel it. Even though you have your ki-shield on, I can still feel that you're here. I can feel it in my heart." He said as he dropped the picture on the bed and stood up.

He stepped out of the room and into the corridor, as if he was guided again he walked down the stairs. (A/N: Yes my evil authoress powers are guiding him!) While walking down the stairs he let his hand glide over the rail. He stared at his feet, his mind was empty yet full of sorrow. His mind was empty of ideas to help Pan. His heart was an empty hole the last days. He sat down with a sigh on the bottom steps of the stairs, wondering how that girl could have such a big impact on him. He let his head rest on his hands.

His saddened blue orbs explored the room slowly. In the corner of the room he could see Gohan and Videl, they were standing in front of a cupboard with a lot of pictures on it. Gohan had his arm around Videl's waist as they looked at the pictures with fighting emotions. On one side they were happy, thinking back of those happy moments when those pictures were taken. Yet on the other side they were sad that they had missed a lot of happy moments in the past years and that the chance that they would be happy again was very slim. For no one knew how they could get Pan back to normal again...

He looked at the kitchen as he heard some noice come from it. Trunks let out another sigh. 'Are mom and dad fighting again...' He thought annoyed. 'When will they ever stop fighting?' He wondered as he drifted away in his thoughts again.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice suddenly said. The voice came from up the stairs.

When Trunks looked up he saw Pan standing on the top step, leaning against the rail. She was wearing black leather pants and a red top which made sure that Trunks couldn't keep his eyes of her. "Pan..." He whispered.

"Very good, you've remembered my name." Pan said while she slowly walked down the stairs, letting her hand glide over the rail. "Now let's see, I see my parents," She said as she looked both her mother and her father for a second in the eyes. "but we're missing Vegeta and Bulma." Pan said as if she was looking if the party was complete before they could go out. Bulma and Vegeta arrived into the room on cue, they noticed that something was happening in the living room so they stopped their argument. Both of them stared in shock at Pan who was now standing half way down the stairs. "Well my dear guests if I'm correct we're complete." Pan said as she walked down the last half of the stairs. She stood in front of Trunks who was still sitting on the bottom steps. She let her hand softly glide under his chin and pulled him up. Their faces were only inches apart. "Or are there more?" She said softly as she let her hand softly glide down, caressing his chest.

Trunks gulped and took a step backwards. He really had to fight the urge to kiss her. His shook his head, meaning there were no more people. Pan let out a soft yet evil laugh. "Thought so, now would all of you please follow me so we can start the festivities." Pan said sarcasticly as she walked over to a door and opened it, glancing once more behind mentioning for them to follow, she walked down the stairs.

The five people left in the room glanced at eachother. All knowing that it was a trap, yet also knowing that they passed the point of no return. With fear in their hearts they followed Pan down the dark stairs and into a small corridor. In the end of the small corridor they saw a bright light.

They found themselves in a large room which was only half lit. One the side of the room stood six chairs, one for each of the guests plus one for Bra. The walls around them were painted in a dark grey color which greated a gloomy effect. Suddenly the quietness of the room was interupted by a loud bang. Everybody looked around to see that the door had closed automaticly behind them, now they were literally trapped. "Now you know that there's no way out, you could just as well take a seat." Pan half commanded as she pointed at the chairs. "I don't want to get ugly already, that's for later. Now sit!" She said as she looked at them with narrowed eyes.

The five guests glanced at each other before they sat down in the chairs. The minute they sat down a steel belt appeared, making sure they couldn't get up. "What the-, do you think a steel belt could keep us here girl?" Vegeta said as he glared at Pan. "We're Sayains remember!" He yelled.

Pan looked at him with a bored expression on her face. She shoke her head and walked over to a throne which was halfly hid in the shadow. A few candles were standing next to the throne, creating a frightful effect. "You underestimate me, Vegeta. You should've known me better by now." Pan said as she sat down on her thrown, leaning back. With a bored expression on her face she looked at her guests.

Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about girl?" He snarled, clearly annoyed because of Pan's arrogant tone. "There is no way that a steel belt could hold a full-blood Sayain. An especially a royal Sayain. So quit acting stupid, girl!" Vegeta snapped.

Pan was exaimining her nails out of boredom. "You finished? Good!" Pan said as she looked him in the eyes. "You know you really start to sound like Makuso, he also always addressed me with girl. Did I mention that I have a name?" She snarled as she got up from her throne and walked over threatingly towards Vegeta. Her red eyes were filled with hatred which lit them on fire. Her long black hair was swaying with every step she took towards Vegeta. Her aura was growing with the second, creating a red glow over the entire room. "If you are so sure of yourself, Vegeta. They tell me why your attemps to break free have failed?" She snarled a she now stood a couple of feet in front of him.

Vegeta's face turned crimson red, his pride was definently broken. "I-I think it's because...uhm..." He stammered.

"Oh quit the excuse and I'll explain it to you." Pan interupted him. Vegeta glared at her but still awaiting an explaination. "Fine I'll tell you. That belt is not made of ordinary steel. It's made of a steel that can absorb the power that is used against it, no matter how high the powerlevel is. I found a book about it in Makuso's cave when I went back there yesterday." She said triumphanticly.

"But you know Vegeta." She started again as she walked around Vegeta's chair. "Maybe you're just to ignorent to notice something that isn't about you. You've never been selfless, haven't you?" Pan said as she looked him in the eyes again.

Vegeta gave her a glare in response. "You're lying!" He hissed.

"Hey it's not like I care! I don't think about anybody but me and I love it but I thought that maybe Bulma would like to know." She said as she walked over to Bulma's chair which stood a couple of feet away from Vegeta's chair. "So how does it feel Bulma?" Pan asked as she now stood beside her. "How does it feel to always be second, to always face that enormous ego." Pan said as she faced Bulma. "Is that really what you want Bulma? If you join me you'll never have to look at that ego again. You can think about yourself for once." Pan whispered in her ear. You could see that Bulma was getting confused by Pan's words.

"Don't listen to her Bulma! Resist it!" Videl yelled from the chair next to Bulma. "Don't listen to her she can't think clearly now." Videl said as she watched her old friend. She stared at the ground again, a tear, like so many before, crossed her cheek. She was wondering why these things always happen in her family. Why they just can't live in peace.

Pan glared at Videl and walked over to her chair. "My dearest mother just has to interfear. Can't you just shut up? You could when you were on Makuso's spell!" Pan snarled.

"Please Pan resist it. This is not you, you're good Pan. Please find the goodness in your heart." Videl whispered as she looked up. Her shining blue orbs, filled with tears, met Pan's cold red eyes. She couldn't detect a sign of sympathy in Pan's eyes.

"Done weeping?" Pan said coldly as she crossed her arms. "Maybe I should put you under a spell just like Makuso did. You were much stronger when you were under that spell. And you weren't bothered by your feelings." She snarled. "Feelings... who even needs them, they only make you weaker." She thought out loud.

"Feelings work both ways, they can make you stronger and they can make you weaker." Gohan interupted.

"I could've known that you would interupt us." Pan said irritated as she walked over to Gohan's chair, a frightening look on her face. "You know, I really wonder how your marriage holds up if you two keep interupting each other. Although of course you cheated a bit for sixteen years of your marriage you can hardly remember." Pan snapped. "But still I thought you were stronger then this. I mean that mom didn't get rid of Makuso's spell, I can understand. But you! You're a Super Sayain two, you were supposed to be stronger. You totally nullified Vegeta's saying." Pan yelled angry.

"Did you even try to break free or did you just wait untill I came to help you? Why wait sixteen years, I know there were moments that you could overcome the spell and you didn't do a thing!" Pan yelled as her eyes showed a slight hint of brown.

"Do you let her say this to you?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Yes Vegeta, I let her say this to me. She needed to clear her heart, well then let it be now." Gohan said calmly as he watched his daughter's rage. "Pan I know I deserved this but please try to forgive me..." Gohan said softly.  
"I-... No! I will never forgive you for this!" She yelled as her eyes turned fully red again and her aura flared up. "If you're only planning to beg then you can just as well shut up because it's no use! I will never forgive." She said with hatred in her voice.

"I'm really sorry, Pan." Gohan whispered.

Pan first stared at her father but then narrowed her eyes a bit and turned around to walk to the next chair. "I told you to shut up." She said coldly before she walked over to Trunks' chair.

Trunks looked up as he heard Pan walk over to his chair. He had listened to the whole scene with closed eyes, hoping he could awake from this nightmare. But as he stared again in her red eyes, he know he faced reality. Knowing now the meaning of the sentences: 'reality sucks'.

"Well Trunks, are you also here to beg?" Pan said as she stood in front of him. "Or are you here for more?" She asked seducingly as she sat down on his lap, one leg on each side. With her hands she was softly caressing his chest.

Trunks immediatly froze as Pan sat down on his lap, he didn't expect this. 'What is she planning to do?' He thought panicked. Although he loves Pan and wouldn't mind if this would happen when she was normal, this was different.

"You know Trunks." She said softly as her lips touched his cheek. Her hands were slowly going down. (A/N: No this is not going to be a lemon, although I know I might disapoint a few readers.) "It's a shame I have to kill you. You really were a fun toy." She whispered before she kissed his fiercefully on the mouth. The kiss was hot and passionate and if it weren't for the conditions Trunks would've really enjoyed it.

They broke apart a couple of seconds later and Pan quickly got off from his lap. "Now that that's over you might wonder where's Bra." Pan said as she now stood in front of the entire group. "Well here she is!" Pan said as she clapped in her hands. In a dark corner of the room a light went on, revealing a tight up Bra. She looked frightened towards her family, scared for what is going to happen. She was wearing handcuffs and had a piece of cloth tied in front of her mouth. "Yes those handcuffs are made of the same steel as your belts if you would like to know." Pan said sarcasticly.

Pan walked over to Bra and pulled her up, dragging her to the middle of the room. "I promised Bra to kill her in front of her family and friends so I will." Pan said as she pushed Bra so she fell on the ground. She made a Ki-ball in her hands, ready to throw it. The Ki-ball was really weak, so Bra wouldn't be killed with one blast. No, Pan wanted her to suffer.

She held her hand backwards, aiming for Bra. When she was suddenly blasted away by a huge force. Pan was sent crashing into the wall. When she looked up again she saw a large hole in the roof and a dust cloud. In the cloud she could see a figure but she couldn't recodnize him. She had to wait untill the dust cloud faded away.

* * *

Ok, I'm half falling asleep so I'm going to keep it short. See yah next chapter! 


	26. Follow your Heart

Hey guys, Ok I left you all at a pretty mean spot... Ok it was about the twentiest cliffhanger in this story... Kinda starting to sound like a soap opera if you ask me... Ah well who cares! Anyways because you all were so loyal with reviewing you'll get your cookies again. °Gives cookies to reviewers° I baked them myself! ... What? You don't want them anymore? You eat those cookies or I'll hunt you with Chichi's frying pan!  
Ok that was enough crazy talk for today, have fun reading!

* * *

**_Chapter 26, Follow your Heart_**

She held her hand backwards, aiming for Bra. When she was suddenly blasted away by a huge force. Pan was sent crashing into the wall. When she looked up again she saw a large hole in the roof and a dust cloud. In the cloud she could see a figure but she couldn't recodnize him. She had to wait untill the dust cloud faded away.

The wind that came through the roof was slowly blowing away the curtain of dust, everybody in the room was anxious to find out who hit Pan and saved Bra. Their eyes were all focused on the dust cloud except one. Trunks was looking at Pan, checking if she was alright. Although he knew that such a blast could hardly harm her, she is way to powerful for that.

Pan was now standing again, glaring at the person in the dust cloud although she didn't knew who he or she was. "I don't know who you are but you just made the biggest mistake of your life! I'm going to kill you for this!" Pan said fuming.

"But you know who I am. You've met me in a far past." The person in the dust cloud said, still well hidden.

"Then I demand that you show yourself! Or are you too scared to face me?" Pan snarled.

"Maybe you're just scared? You're very eager to know if I'm more powerful then you. I'd say that's a weakness which you one day have to overcome." The voice from the cloud explained calmly.

Pan was still fuming with anger. 'How dare this guy call me weak, I'll show him I'm not weak.' She thought angry. "I'd say that wanting to know your enemy is not a weakness, yet hiding for them is!" She snapped back. She could hear that the person in the cloud was softly snickering. Pan was cursing the cloud for taking so long to go away. Her anger only started to rise with the responses of the person in the cloud.

"Look at you, you can't even control your anger. I'd bet that you would have blown the entire cloud in a couple of seconds if I didn't started talking to you." The man in the cloud said in a taunting voice.

Trunks, who was still tied up in his chair and only just getting a clear mind again after Pan's action, could by the sight of Pan's face see that the man was right. He anxiously awaited for the cloud to disappear just like every other person in the room.

"You want me to show myself, Pan?" The man in the cloud said. Pan looked back with an odd look on her face meaning 'duh'. "Fine then I'll show myself, if you are ready or not." The man in the cloud said in an almost playful voice.

"It's about time!" Pan muttered softly, having crossed feelings for this case. On one side she really wanted to kick that persons ass yet on the other she wondered who he was, for his voice sounded so formiliar.

Suddenly the man in the cloud took a step forward, ready to show himself. Yet you could still only say a fague shadow of the man. Then he took another step. It was almost like he was argueing with himself if he should continue or not. Every step he took echoed through the room. When the sound reached the ears of those in the room, they only got more anxious to find out who the person was.

Yet with the next stepped a boot became visible. The boot was black with a couple of orange stripes on it. The boot was turning the dirt which came in with the crash of his entrance into smithereens. "Are you still sure you want me to continue?" He asked almost amused.

Pan was now softly growling with anger. 'This guy is really looking for trouble!' She thought angry while feeling the urge to scream. "Why don't you just show yourself!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Yet what she didn't knew was that her scream would cause an avalanche, which missed the person in the cloud but created another, even bigger dust cloud. (A/N: What do you mean stalling?)

"Well that had much effect..." Vegeta said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"I would shut up if I were you, Vegeta! Or maybe you want to see the teddybear which I've found in your room turn into ashes!" Pan snarled as suddenly a pink teddybear with hearts in his eyes and a red vest appeared in her hands.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "No not Mister Plushie!" He yelled dramiticly. (A/N: Thanks Moony. )

Trunks and Bra looked in shock at their father. "Uhm.. dad, why do you care about a dumb teddybear?" Trunks asked with a really odd expression on his face.

"Finally the boy says something smart, it is indeed a dumb teddybear!" Pan said sarcasticaly.

"I don't play with teddybears brat! She's lying!" Vegeta said in his defence.

"Well then you don't mind to find out how well Mister Plushie burns, now or do you?" Pan said as she grabbed a torch from the wall.

"No! Don't harm Mister Plushie!" Vegeta yelled panicked as he tried to break free, yet his attemps were useless.

Pan smirked evilly as she dropped the torch and walked towards Vegeta. Satisfied she threw the teddybear at him. Vegeta caught it and hugged it fiercely. "You're pathetic!" Pan snarled as Vegeta received odd looks from Trunks and Bra. "So this is our great prince of all Sayains. A teddybear lover! What's next, Malibu Barbie!" Pansaid sarcasticaly.

"I always knew that deep down you were a softy Vegeta!" A very amused voice came from behind them.

Everybody turned their attention to the dust cloud which has disappeared completely at long last. There was now standing a man in the middle of the room. The man had black, spiked hair and was wearing an orange training gi with underneath that a blue shirt. (A/N: How original...) He was very muscular and had a goofy expression on his face.

All of them inhaled deeply, as they saw the person standing in front of them. "Dad..." Gohan softly whispered.

"I see you've returned, Kakorott!" Vegeta snapped.

"Grandpa..." Pan softly whispered as she stared in shock. "No, you're not real..." She whispered before she sank down to her knees. She stared helplessly at her hands, her hair halfly falling in her face. Her shiny hazelnut brown eyes were glistering with tears. "This can't be real... I don't have a grandfather anymore..." She whispered. "Are you trying to make me nuts? You're not real, my grandfather disappeared sixteen years ago. He's dead for else he would have returned by now! He promised he would return." Pan yelled as tears were floathing over her face. 'I can't take it anymore, I don't need these lies, I don't need this pain.' She tought helplessly as she hugged her knees, digging her head in them so she wouldn't have to face the others. "I don't want this to happen, I want it to end..." She whispered as she was sobbing softly.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, a hand that felt so formiliar. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of equally brown eyes. She laid her head on the warm hand, smelling a formiliar scent. "Is it really you?" She asked as she still stared into her grandfather's brown eyes.

Pan was pulled into a hug. "Yes, my little angel, it's really me." Goku whispered as he fiercely hugged his granddaughter. Every being's attention seemed to be focused on the two. Some were glad they were reunited, others hoped that Pan was completely back to normal and one was planning a spar. (A/N: Do I really need to say who?)

'I can't believe it. Grandpa is finally back...' Pan thought as she freed herself from the hug to look her grandfather in the eyes. 'Am I dreaming? Will I wake in a few seconds in my room, finding out that it was no more then a dream. Then what is this doubt I feel? What is burning in my head?' She grabbed her head. The burning was increasing. It was overpowering her mind.

Slowly the red aura returned, her hair began to flare again. When she looked up, you could see the red hatred in her eyes. "Why did it take you so long?" She said coldly as she got up, still staring in his eyes.

"Well I... I was looking for someone." Goku stammered as he stared into the cold eyes of his little angel.

"Yes I've heard the lie! But what I want from you is the truth. Why did it take so long? Why didn't you return when your family needed your help. You left when we were all in danger." Pan snarled. Goku became paler, the anger coming from Pan seemed to burn him. She was fuming. She seemed to have only one word in her mind and that word was 'hate'. "You felt it didn't you?" Pan asked. Goku looked up curiously, waiting for her to explain. "You felt that your family was in danger and you fled! You're nothing more but a coward, a failure!" She yelled with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Goku looked around helplessly. He had no idea how he had to handle this. He had the power to take her, but he didn't want to fight her.

"So I see. The greatest warrior among the Sayains is scaredof a girl. How ironic and sad if you ask me. I guess the female warriors are much stronger then the male warriors among Sayains." Pan said sarcasticaly.

"That's not true, the male warriors are much stronger." Vegeta yelled in an anger burst.

Pan turned around and walked towards Vegeta, stopping ten feet in front of him. "Right... maybe you should let your little teddybear Mister Plushie fight for you, for I think that he's much stronger then you are. And now shut up before I really burn that bear of yours." Panhissed before she turned around again.

Vegeta gulped and started muttering under his breath. Yet soon he became quiet again, afraid for his beloved Mister Plushie.

She turned around again, with an arrogant look she faced her grandfather. "You still haven't answered my question." She said in daring tone as she started walking towards him.

"I needed to follow my heart, Pan. If you weren't under a spell, you would understand. You would find it difficult but would've done exactly the same." Goku explained softly.

"Oh cut the grab!" Pan yelled as she punched him hard in the face. "You make me sick with all your talking about following your heart. I don't believe in that!" She yelled as Goku fell on the ground by the force of her punch.

"If you don't believe in following your heart then why did you follow yours?" Trunks suddenly asked.

Pan turned around, confused by the sudden interruption. "What do you mean by that?" She asked as she walked over to the chair where Trunks was sitting in.

"I mean since when did you realize that you loved me?" Trunks asked although he found it a difficult question to ask.

"I don't really know..." Pan said and for the first time this evening she had nothing more to say.

"Remember that night before you got your promotion? That night you were at the lake, apparently something troubled your mind. You bathed in the lake, let the wind caress your skin. You just stood there for a while, in the middle of the reflection of moon." Trunks softly started to explain.

"I can remember that..." Pan softly whispered, a fire of hatred was still burning in her head, reflected in her eyes. Yet the fire seemed to become smaller.

"Then suddenly your peace was interrupted. For there was another person at the lake that night. You stared into the eyes of the other person, realizing that it was a man. A man you knew very well, atleast your heart knew, but your mind forgot. You fell in love with the mystery around that man that night. But what your heart knew yet your mind didn't was that, that man was me." Trunks explained.

Pan stared in shock. "You were that man." She whispered confused. The fire become smaller with the second. Her mind seemed to rage with thoughts. So many things she learnt that night, her mind felt like it was exploding.

"You always followed your mind, only one time you followed your heart." Trunks whispered.

:Flashback:  
Pan took another step closer, she was now a mere two feet away from him. She softly touched his shirt, letting her hand glide upwards, towards his face. She could see in his eyes that Trunks almost had complete control over his body again. Pan softly stroke his cheek. Trunks closed his eyes with Pan's soft touch.

"I love you, Trunks." Pan whispered before she leaned forward and there mouths connected.It was a soft, passionate kiss. A fairytale kiss…  
:End Flashback:

Before that only Bulma, Trunks and Pan knew what exactly had happened the first time in Makuso's cave. Yet now everybody knew but their reaction was completely different. Gohan was glaring a bit, still not used to the fact that his little girl was a grown woman now. Videl, Bulma and Bra were all smiling, thinking that that was one of the most romantic things they have ever heard.

Goku, who got on to his feet again, on his turn smirked, feeling that they were destent for each other. And Vegeta wasn't paying any attention. He was holding his teddybear possesively and looking around suspiciously.

"Follow your heart, Pan. You know what you have to do." Trunks said softly.

Goku walked to his granddaughter, laying his hand again on her shoulder. "You can do it, Pan. I know you can. Think about all the people you love and who love you back. Think about happiness, about the good moments in your life. Think about how happy you could be if you just tried." Goku whispered in her ear.

"How..." She whispered. She looked around, her hazelnut brown eyes met several other pairs. First she looked at her father. She found the formiliar kindness in his eyes and the all known worriedness. When she looked into her mother's eyes, she found the caring look she remembered from a long time ago.

In Bra's eyes she found the same hope she had a few days ago when she confessed that she felt just like her. She was furiously hoping that everything would be all right again, that everything would return to normal.

Then she found her eyes connected to Trunks' eyes. For a split second she felt like she was at the lake again. She felt the evening sky caress her wet, naked body as she stared into oceans of deep blue. Trunks smiled at her, giving her confidence. Her heart seemed to jump everytime he smiled at her. And now she knew why, she had to follow her heart.

Her handmoved upwards, touching her shoulder where her grandfather's hand still lay. It seemed like his touch gave her energy, confidence and power.

Pan closed her eyes, her spirit seemed to dig into her mind and body. Searching for that thing which made it ill. Through the darkness her spirit searched for the flame, the source of her hatred.

After a search that seemed to take ages she found the source in her heart. She found her heart in a constant battle against it. Sometimes her heart had the upper hand and sometimes the flame. But this time she was here to help defeat the flame of hatred.

Everybody stared at Pan. She hadn't moved in the last ten minutes. Her eyes were closed and her spirit seemed to have drifted away. Suddenly her head was jerked backwards. From her chest, at the place were her heart is, appeared a dark red cloud. The cloud left the body completely and dissolved. After the last bit disappeared out of her body, Pan fainted. Everything which had happened tonight, became to much for her. Fortunately Goku was still standing behind her to catch her. She was finally freed of her spell.

* * *

No guys still not the end! Bummer huh? Ok first of all,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mister Plushie I stole him from my friend Moondalian's story.  
Ok now I hope you liked this chapter and I knew it took me a while to update but I had a busy week. Anyways I'll see you all next chapter and thanks for your reviews, it broke a new review record! 


	27. A Monster

Hey guys, Ok this chapter is more a summary of what Pan had all done when she was evil, but I have a reason for that but you will find out in the end of this chapter. Have fun reading! And yeah I know it took me long to write this chapter, but I had way to much inspiration for another story and none for this. So I had to kick myself to the computer again, still hurts though.

* * *

**_Chapter 27, A Monster_**

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was just barely above the trees. The birds were slowly starting to get ready for the night. The golden light of the sun was beautifully reflected on the enormous house. All lights in the house were on except one.

A curious little bird flew too the window of the dark room. He could see a girl lying in a large bed. Her hair was wildly spread over the pillow and she had a cut above her left eyebrow.

Suddenly the girl moaned softly and turned around. Her eyes slowly opened and met those of the small bird outside. She looked at the small black bird with a white belly with confusion before she started to look around.

She saw the enormous room where she lay in. On the floor lay a soft pink carpet and the walls were soft white. In the corner there was a large desk with a computer on it. On that desk lay a doll and a black dairy. On the other side of the room there was a walk-in closet. There was also a double door entrance and large windows on one side of the room.

'What happened?' She thought as she got up and walked over to the mirror. 'The last thing I can remember is when I found Trunks in his office with Anna and that pain... that burning anger.'

:Flashback:  
"Pan, it's not how it looks." Trunks started.

"Shut up Trunks! I don't want your pathetic excuses, it's over! This is no longer about you, but about her!" Pan yelled as she pushed Trunks aside and stood in front of Anna. Anna started to turn paler as a really angry Pan stood in front of her. "Oh so you're scared now! That's good. You know Anna, I hated you from the very first day I met you. You were always way to happy and always flirting with Trunks. It hurt didn't it, when you found out that he was my boyfriend? And then you thought of this plan." Pan said as she came closer. Their faces were only inches apart. "Well, Bitch, he's all yours, you can have him. But first I have a little something for you. It's called revenge." Pan hissed as she pulled Anna up by her shirt and walked with her through the room.  
:End Flashback:

"I can't believe he cheated on me." She whispered as she stared at her miserable reflection in the mirror. "Although how I look now, maybe I can." She continued.

Pan's urge to find out what happened was stronger then her anger with Trunks so she quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and left her room.

In the corridor she noticed that the door to Bulma's office was slightly open and that there was a light burning in the office. She silently walked over to the office and stopped in front of the door when she heard voices, they were talking about her.

"But what did Pan do to Anna? I mean Pan is now searched for that by the police but what did she exactly do?" Pan could hear Goten ask.

"Well after she found us, she dropped the picture she was holding in her hands and..." Trunks started.

:Flashback:  
"Oh don't worry Trunks. I want to show your girlfriend the view." Pan said fake innocently as she walked over to the open window. She held Anna in front of the window. Anna was muttering something and tried to break free. "What did you say, Anna? Oh, you want to have better look? Well, that can be arranged." Pan said as she smirked evilly. So now Anna was hanging out of the window of the top level of a skyscraper, screaming her lungs out.

"Aw what is it Anna? Don't you like the view? Ow it's such nice wetter today." Pan said sarcasticly before she dropped Anna. "Oops now did I do that?" Pan said sarcasticly before she clapped a hand in front of her mouth. "How foolish of me." She said before she started laughing evilly.

"Pan are you nuts?" Trunks said shocked. Even though he hated Anna, she didn't deserve this.

"Aw what is it Trunks? Want to play the knight in shiny armor? Well good luck with that!" Pan said angrily before she punched him hard in the face.

Trunks touched the place where Pan had hit him softly, it was turning red. He saw just in time that Pan jumped out of the window.

Pan flew down at top speed and caught Anna just before she hit the ground. "Yeah, I felt sorry for the pavement. It would have your blood on it." Pan said with a disgusted voice.

Suddenly somebody appeared behind Pan and held her in a strong grip. "Pan what are you doing?" Trunks asked, for he was the one holding her.

"Let me go Trunks!" Pan yelled angry as she dropped Anna, who fell on the ground with a soft thud. Trunks had powered up to Super Sayain One so Pan couldn't escape.

"Fine Trunks, have it your way!" Pan yelled as she let out a scream. She was transforming, but not like usual to a Super Sayain but to something else. Her hair stayed black but became wilder, her eyes turned red and so did her aura. She sent out a powerfull dark energy wave, which freed her from Trunks' grip.

Trunks looked horrified at Pan. She was surrounded by dark energy and her eyes only showed one emotion: hate. "Pan, what is happening to you? Why do you do this?" He asked.

"Why? You're seriously asking why I do this? Because I hate you Trunks! I hate your guts! I never want to see you again, this love is over!" She yelled furiously.  
:End Flashback:

"But the torment didn't stop there. She really hated me but she hated Anna more. To say it shortly, she kicked Anna all over town." Trunks said softly.

Goten was silent for a second. "You cheated on my niece!" He said angry before he almost tried to kill Trunks.

Trunks looked at him with an expression like he was going crazy. "Of course not! I don't even like Anna, I love Pan!" He said as he tried to protect himself from Goten. With a slight 'Ow' Goten said back in his chair. "Sorry for that." He muttered.

In the meantime Pan was just outside the door, overhearing the entire conversation. 'I kicked her all over town... I broke up with Trunks... I hit him... What monster am I?' She thought as she stared at herself with disgust.

"What happened then?" Goten asked.

"Well she fled after a while, leaving behind a really hurt Anna on the top of a building. And well the next part you know." Trunks said, thinking about his attempt to kill himself.

"That night she returned..." Trunks started.

:Flashback:  
Trunks looked around, he was sure that Pan was close. Suddenly he saw her. She was outside, her hand lay on the windowglass. Her hair was wet because of the rain and she shivered with cold. Her clothes were dirty and wet. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "Panny…" He whispered before he walked over towards the window and opened it. He pulled Pan inside and held her in his arms.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry. I felt like I was possesed." She whispered softly. "Somebody is after me Trunks. Somebody is trying to get me. You've got to help me. I've been running from him all night and I'm tired." Pan said panicked while she sobbed softly.

Trunks held her tighter, relieved that she was in his arms again. "Don't worry Panny. You're save now." He whispered softly before he kissed her.

They pulled apart after a while, both a bit out of breath. Her hazelnut brown eyes met his cerulean blue eyes. "Please help me Trunks. I'm scared…" She said terrifiedly.

"I know a way to hide you." Trunks replied suddenly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. They silently walked through the corridor, trying not to awake the others. They walked down the stairs and across the hallway.

Trunks opened the door to the lab and let Pan enter first. He entered himself and closed the door behind him. Pan stood in the middle of the lab looking around helplessly. Trunks walked over to one large table and picked up a small little silver bracelet.

Pan stared at the bracelet with interest as Trunks put it around her pulse. "What is that?" She asked softly.

"That is a Ki-shield. It makes sure your Ki is hidden so enemies won't detect you. And so whoever is after you can't find you." He said almost proudly.

Pan smiled happily as she admired the tiny little bracelet around her pulse. She wondered how something so small could hide her power. "Thank you, Trunks" She whispered softly. "Thank you I really owe you." She said as again her hazelnut brown eyes met his ceruleun blue ones.

"Panny?" Trunks asked softly.

"Yes, what's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked curiously.

"I don't want you to ever go away again. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please stay with me forever." Trunks said pleadingly as he held Pan's hand.

"Did you just proposed?" Pan asked shocked.

Trunks looked at him and thought about her question. 'Staying with her all my live does mean that I'm going to marry her someday. So maybe it was a proposal. I want to be with her all my live and never want to lose her again. I want to marry her!' He thought as he came to the conclusion that it was a proposal.

"Yes, it was a proposal Pan." Trunks said softly as he looked into her hazelnut brown eyes.

Pan stared back, first in shock but then suddenly her face started to change. Pan bursted into laughter. "You're such an idiot Trunks! I don't love you anymore, didn't you get that when I broke up with you this afternoon?" Suddenly her aura turned red again and so did her eyes. She had been fooling him all along. She was still evil.

"You tricked me…" Trunks whispered in shock.

"The hell I did!" Pan yelled as she laughed evilly. "All this time I only needed a Ki-shield because it would cost me to much energy to lower my Ki all the time. And well you're just an easy target Trunks. But since I got what I came for I better leave. Bye Trunks!" And with those words she used Instant Transmission and was gone.  
:End Flashback:

"Oh my god, Bro. I'm really sorry now that I just attacked you. I didn't know." Goten said guilty.

"It's ok Goten. You couldn't help it. You were just trying to protect your niece." Trunks said softly, thinking back of that painful memory.

"But she did another thing which I only just heard from Bra. It was when Pan kidnapped her, but you're not going to like this..." Trunks started.

:Flashback:  
Bra pulled her arm free and backed away slowly, not leaving her eyes from Pan. Yet Pan only walked with her untill Bra hit the wall, she was trapped. "Why do you do this?" She whispered as she watched Pan come closer and closer.

"Why you ask?" Pan said laughing voice as her face came really close to Bra's face. "Well my dear, it's all for my entertainment." She said as their faces are only inches away. "I want to hurt you, just to see your blood dripping on the floor, ruining this hidious carpet." She said as she as she softly made a cut in her cheek with the knife.

Bra winched a bit because of the pain but didn't make a sound. She stared confidently into Pan's eyes, hoping to detect a small hint of brown in the sea of red. Yet her attemps to find her heart were useless. "Where is your heart Pan?" Bra asked softly as blood was crossing her cheek and dripping on the floor. Pan looked up with a confused look, waiting for Bra to continue. "You can't just banish all your emotions, Pan. You can't deny love and I know you love my brother. I saw it when the real you appeared a while ago. Try to fight this curse, please Pan try it. You're my friend Pan." Bra said with pleading eyes. "We were childhood friends although I don't know if you remember that. But I always saw you as my friend even after you left for the orphanage. I cried Pan, I cried because I wanted to see you again. But you were gone and left me behind. You were not the only one staring out of the window late at night, lonely awaiting for a friend." Bra yelled as she sank down on her knees and started crying. "You weren't the only one..." She whispered as she was softly sobbing.

* * *

They broke apart a couple of seconds later and Pan quickly got off from his lap. "Now that that's over you might wonder where's Bra." Pan said as she now stood in front of the entire group. "Well here she is!" Pan said as she clapped in her hands. In a dark corner of the room a light went on, revealing a tight up Bra. She looked frightened towards her family, scared for what is going to happen. She was wearing handcuffs and had a piece of cloth tied in front of her mouth. "Yes those handcuffs are made of the same steel as your belts if you would like to know." Pan said sarcasticly. 

Pan walked over to Bra and pulled her up, dragging her to the middle of the room. "I promised Bra to kill her in front of her family and friends so I will." Pan said as she pushed Bra so she fell on the ground. She made a Ki-ball in her hands, ready to throw it. The Ki-ball was really weak, so Bra wouldn't be killed with one blast. No, Pan wanted her to suffer.  
:End Flashback:

"I really am a monster, a monster which doesn't deserve to live." Pan whispered softly, making sure that Goten and Trunks wouldn't hear it.

She walked back to her room. Outside it was already dark, it was a peaceful night. Only a couple of clouds were to be seen on the horizon.

'Maybe it's better for me to leave, never to return again. What I've done can't be forgiven.' She thought sadly as she opened the window and took of in the night air.

She was alone again, like she was when Makuso had taken her parents, like she was in the orphanage, like she was under that spell. 'Maybe it was foolish to change what happened, to think that I had a better destiny. For solitude was my past and solitude is my future. Apparently I'm not supposed to have friends and people who love me. That spell only made it clear for me. My path lies somewhere else.' She thought sadly as a tear emerged from her eyes.

One last time she looked back at the enormous Capsule Corps. house. "Goodbye, I'm going to miss you. All of you." She said before she turned around and flew towards the horizon, not knowing where she would go too, not knowing what would happen. She only wanted to leave and forget everything which had happened in the past few months.

* * *

Snif snif... sad ending huh... a well the story is still not finished so you're still stuck with me. And to make it worse, I'm writing another story which will soon be on fanfiction, the story will be called The Black Diamond and is also a TP. 

Oh and because you all reviewed so good on the past chapters. Here are some cookies. I baked them myself! °Throws cookies at reviewers, reviewers glare back for getting hit by cookies° What? Just be glad that it wasn't pie!


	28. My Last Farewell

_Hey guys, Ok I'll warn you, get the tissues! For this is going to be a sad chapter. Ok for all of you good reviewers, here are the promised cookies°throws cookies at reviewers° Always love doing that ;).  
Anyways, have fun reading! And don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

_

**_My last farewell_**

A storm was raging, the wind was howling through the tops of the ancient trees. No animal was to be found in the forrest, they had all run for cover because of this enormous storm. It seemed like mother earth was mad, like the end of the world. Yet all creatures knew, that wasn't true and that tomorrow the sky would be clear again and the bright sun would shine on their heads. For no one it was the end of the world, except for one.

One ebony black haired girl was trying to walk through the storm. The rain had made her clothes soaking wet and her hair was hanging over her face, dripping water on the ground. Her soaked jeans were stick on her legs. A shiver ran through her spine as she crossed her arms, trying to get warm. She stared down at the ground, trying to hide her face from the raging wind and rain.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

'I'm nothing more but a monster, a cruel creature, unworthy to live. When I stay near otherpeople I will only hurt them. I don't belong in this world.' She thought miserabely as she sobbed softly.

'They hate me, they truelly hate me. And I can't even remember what I've done.' She thought sadly as she ploughed on over the muddy road. 'All I can remember is that I was trapped. Trapped inside a dark chamber, only sometimes I could see a light, I could see what was happening around me. But then I was pushed back into the darkness, something more powerful was controlling me and I couldn't do anything to stop it'

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She thought back of when she almost got rid of the darkness, when she almost broke free of her chains. But then the hatred overpowered her again and she did something she truelly regretted.

:Flashback:  
"Yes, it was a proposal Pan." Trunks said softly as he looked into her hazelnut brown eyes.

Pan stared back, first in shock but then suddenly her face started to change. Pan bursted into laughter. "You're such an idiot Trunks! I don't love you anymore, didn't you get that when I broke up with you this afternoon?" Suddenly her aura turned red again and so did her eyes. She had been fooling him all along. She was still evil.

"You tricked me…" Trunks whispered in shock.

"The hell I did!" Pan yelled as she laughed evilly. "All this time I only needed a Ki-shield because it would cost me to much energy to lower my Ki all the time. And well you're just an easy target Trunks. But since I got what I came for I better leave. Bye Trunks!" And with those words she used Instant Transmission and was gone.

Trunks stared at the place where Pan stood a few seconds ago. He lowered his hands in defeat for he knew that he really messed it up this time. The pain in his heart which he had felt all evening became stronger untill it became to much and he collapsed. His heart was broken…  
:End Flashback:

'I do want to be with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life Trunks. But it has no use, I will only hurt you. I don't want to break your heart again. I already will never forgive myself that I've broken it before.' Pan thought helplessly as she suddenly tripped and fell down in the mud. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay here lying in the mud. 'If this is the way I'm going to die then so be it. I'm unworthy to live so when I die, everybody can forget what had happened and move on. They can forget me and all that I've done. They won't miss me, they will forget me. The only problem is that I'm going to miss them.' She thought miserabely as she turned around, letting the rain hit her with full force.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

'Only half a mile away from here is the lake where I used to sit and think, when I had a problem I would go there.' She thought as she sat up. 'Maybe it is right to say goodbye to a place where I've been so often when I had a problem. One last goodbye before I will never return there.' She thought as she got up from the mud and started ploughing through it again, heading for the lake.

In her mind the faces of her friends and family were haunting. They kept returning to Trunks, not only her mind but her heart was calling his face in front of her eyes. She couldn't let go of him, she never could. She wanted to turn around and fly back, run into his arms and be safe again but she knew that it was too late for that. She had to move on, it was too late to start all over again, atleast for her…

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

After a while of ploughing she arrived at the lake. She let her eyes explore the familiar sight one more time. The storm had calmed down, making it easier for her to look around. The long grass on the edge of the lake was rocking on the wind. The water was slightly moving because of the wind, ruining the reflection of the moon. She could see that the moon was almost full again, like it was when the whole adventure had started.

'Maybe it is good to finish this, how it had started.' Pan thought as she stared at the reflection of the moon upon the water. She pulled her clothes of and lay them on the ground. She then walked over to the lake and dipped her toe into the water, feeling the temperture. Although the water was freezing, she stepped in. Her bare feet sank down in the bottom of the lake as she waded towards the reflection. The freezing water was stinging her body as she walked on, showing no emotion, no sadness nor hapiness. She was like a puppet, guided by someone or something else, having no emotion for itself. Yet the only difference between her and the puppet was that she had chosen for it. She didn't want any emotions to bother her, she wanted it to end... tonight.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

She finally reached the reflection of the moon in the middle of the lake. The difference was that this time her problems weren't floathing away with the water, they were glued into her mind. She closed her eyes, she could feel the stinging pain as the cold wind touched her wet, naked skin.

She let herself fall into the water and sink down, letting her hand reach for the surface, knowing very well that it was out of reach if she didn't swim up. The only thing that made her sad, was that is she would drown herself it would take very long, for she could hold her breath for about fifteen minutes.

Her mind was toying with her heart as she saw Trunks face on the surface, reaching out his hand for her. She tried to grab but she couldn't. She kept going down, almost touching the ground. In a second she decided to swim upwards, her urge to see Trunks was just to big. When she reached the surface, no one was there. She stared up to see moon half hidden behind some clouds. "Dende why are you doing this to me! Do you want me to lose my mind?" She yelled on the top of her voice as she swam to the shore. She climbed on the land and walked over to her cloathes, falling down on them as she started sobbing. "I can't take it anymore." She cried as she clenched some dirt into her hand, throwing it away fiercefully.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

She turned around, shivering from the cold but not wanting to get dressed. The clouds were slowly drifting off as the moon began fade, soon the next day will be dawning. She sighed and pulled on her clothes with some diffuculties for the clothes and her skin were both soaked.

Her long, wet, ebony black hair was falling in front of her face. She almost looked like the girl from 'The Ring', although she didn't have a dreadful face behind her black hair and she didn't climb out of a well.

Her hazelnut brown eyes looked up in the light of the moon. 'I'm now a child of the moon, no place to hide for she will always see me, although she would never tell. She is just like me, surrounded yet alone in the sky. Everything around her is different, she doesn't belong in the world of the stars, just like I don't belong in this world.' She thought sadly as she stared down again.

She walked down a muddy road, on each side of her were trees, ancient trees which seemed to guide her to her destiny. 'Some say life is like a road, but what is death? Am I now walking on the road of death?' She wondered as she walked towards the soft orange light at the end of this road.

As she came closer, the light became brighter. She tried to focus on the light but her mind kept calling for the faces of her friends and family, especially Trunks.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Finally she reached her destination, the ending of her yourney. She was standing on the edge of a hole that was so deep, darkness obscured your vision to see the bottom.  
She was standing on the edge of No End Pit. The pit was a deep hole in the earth's crust. It stretched down for 1000 miles until it supposedly ended in the centre of the planet. No one knew for sure. Once you fell in, the gravity would pull you down, and you wouldn't be able to stop. You would slowly burn away as you reached the hot centre.  
She was going to jump. Death was her destiny; suicide was the only way to relieve the pain. She would be in heaven, away from her problems, away from this life. She only hoped that if they found out what had happened to her, they would understand.  
She moved forward, her boots just coming over the edge. She outstretched her arms to her sides, as if saying goodbye. The sun was now almost entirely up, it was warming her with a warm orange light. "Dearest Sun, always loyal though often forgotten, it's you who gets my last farewell. For it is you who is my witness. Farewell..." Pan whispered. She was ready to jump.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

* * *

_First of all I borrowed the No End Pit from an authoress named __dragon agility. I've read two of her stories and was amazed. So now I order you to go read them or else I'm putting this story on hold. The stories I've read were: My love for you is insatiable and it's sequal: Let love be your energy  
Now go read them!  
Ok and don't forget to review... I'm getting bossy here aren't I? Ok I'll just stop before I order you to do some push-ups... by the way great idea! Go do fifty push-ups and I'll see you next chapter!_


	29. Together Forever

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was really busy with my testweek and my birthday that I had no time to write. Anyway thanks for your patiens you guys and I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**_Together Forever_**

Outside a storm, like no other he had ever seen was raging, but inside there was a silent tension. He stared at his laptop with is elbows resting on his desk, his hand were tangled in his hair. For the twentiest time he seemed to read the same sentence, not knowing what it was about. All he could think of was her.

Helplessly he let his hands out of his hair and stood up, knowing he wouldn't get any work done tonight. 'Mom is going to kill me but I just can't focus on work tonight. I hope she'll understand.' He thought as he walked over to the window and sat down in front of it. He sat on exactly the same spot as he sat a couple of days ago when Pan was still evil.

He stared with saddened eyes at the raindrops falling down. 'Why am I so sad when I should be happy, everything is back to normal... yet still I feel that something is wrong. It is the same feeling I had when Pan ran away that night to have her revenge on Makuso, I felt so helpless and so afraid at the same time, I didn't want her to get hurt, but shortly after that Makuso came and I didn't care anymore about that.' He thought as he let his finger again trace the path of the raindrops on the window.

'Maybe I should check how Pan is doing, if she is all right. Maybe that'll make me feel better and I could have some sleep.' He thought as he again stood up and crossed his room to the door.

He silently walked to the hall, the soft carpet carresed his bare feet as he walked over to Pan's room. Somehow everything didn't feel right this night, everything was different yet exactly the same as it has always been. He couldn't describe it but somehow he only felt sadness in his heart, it felt like he couldn't smile anymore, like all happiness had suddenly left his body. He let hand softly touch the wall as he slowly walked on. The corridor seemed to be endless, in his mind it took houres to reach Pan's door.

When he reached the door, he softy touched the wooden frame, yet with the first touch, pain shot through his heart. Pain that felt like an arrow, a burning arrow right through the center of his heart. Trunks felt like he was dying as he grabbed for his chest. He fell down to his knees and breathed heavily, it felt like his heart was on fire but he didn't know why. He slowly reached for the doorknob while his other hand was still on his chest. Still breathing heavily and in a lot of pain, he finally grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

As the door flung open, he fell down, now half lying in the room and half in the corridor. He closed his eyes, focusing on the burning pain in his heart. Slowly the pain left his body, he didn't know how this pain suddenly entered his heart and he didn't know how he suddenly got rid of it but as he opened his eyes, he was fully recovered again.

He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, everything was completely normal and there was no sign of this sudden pain or where is came from, besides the fact that he was a bit pale. Through the mirror he saw something lying on the bed, something staring at him with cold, confrontating eyes. He immediatly noticed that it was Amber, she was lying on the bed with her head on the pillow. As Trunks walked over to the bed, the doll's eyes seemed to follow his every move. With every step his heart seemed to hurt even more as he saw that Pan wasn't in her bed. Only the doll lay in the enormous queen size bed. Everytime Trunks stared at the doll he saw the cold, confrontating eyes, it was like Amber was blaming him that Pan was gone, the longer he stared into the doll's eyes the more he felt it was his fault she was gone. Trunks sat down on the bed, pulling the doll on his lap, never losing eye contact. Suddenly he knew why this doll was Pan's childhood friend, this doll seems so friendly when you need a friend yet so confrontating when you do wrong. He lay back the doll on the pillow and looked around, everything was still the same. The dairy of Videl lay on her desk, the walk-in closet stood wide open and window was still closed. He only noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open, cold draught escaped from it. Trunks stood up and slowly walked over to the open door, the soft carpet was caressing his feet on the way.

His hand slowly reached for the golden doorknob, although it was dark he could see a reflection of himself in it. He looked terrible, he hadn't slept in days and he hardly ate. His eyes were looking dull and had black circles under them, he was very pale and his hair had lost his famous shine, if a picture of him looking like this stood in the tabloids he would immediatly lose all his fans but he didn't care about that. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door backwards.

The cold draught immediatly went for his body, it felt like cold flames licking his skin. A shiver ran down his spine as he stepped on the cold bathroom floor and looked around. He always thought that a bathroom felt so empty, so soulless, of course he knew that it doesn't have a soul but when you sit in the livingroom you notice that there's always a good ambience, yet in a bathroom everything is so cold and quiet.

Trunks looked at the window, knowing that maybe only a mere hour ago Pan climbed through it and took of, he could see some dirt of her feet on the white bathroomfloor. The fluttering curtains and the howling of the wind entering the dark room made the sight frightening, suddenly a flash of lightning lightened the room, for a second he could see everthing clearly, but what he saw was nothing, nothing more then the same old things that had stood there for years. Somehow he had the slight hope that Pan would still be in this room, sitting in a corner and just hiding for whatsoever. Yet he knew that she was gone, using her favorite escape route, the window.

Trunks walked over to the window and stepped on the window-sill, he knew that it wouldn't last long under his bodyweight so he took off. He landed again in the long lane of his backyard, on almost the exact same spot as he and Pan arrived when they escaped from Makuso. He walked on, over the muddy road, not knowing were to start looking for her, not knowing what to do when he finds her.

Suddenly in a strike of lightning he heard someone yell for Dende, he immediatly recodnized Pan's voice, it came from near the lake. He immediatly took off and headed for the lake, only the weather slowed him down, although the storm had calmed a bit, the wind was still howling through the tops of the ancient trees. He held a hand above his eyes, protecting them from the rain and trying to see atleast more then a meter.

Finally he reached his destination, the lake. The storm was now almost over and he could see everything clearly, the water in the lake was calm, as it always was. In the air was a sweet smell which you always get when it storms after a hot day, normally he would love the smell and would stop to enjoy it but now he had to move on. Unfortunately there was no sign of Pan, the surrounding of the lake was deserted. The wind was freely dancing with the grass near the edge of the lake and the leaves of the trees, creating a peaceful sight as always, but Trunks knew that there was nothing peaceful about this night so he focused again on his mission. A couple of meters away from where he stood the grassed was flattened, like someone had laid there not so long ago.

He slowly walked over to the place to confirm his thoughts, someone had actually laid there and couldn't be very far away now, feeling that the grass was still a bit warm from the body heat of that person.

Suddenly a soft golden light hit his face, he looked up and through the trees he could see the long road towards No End pit, a place where so many lives had ended, so many suffering souls have taken the jump to end their misery. 'Could it be... is Pan planning to jump?' Trunks thought frightened and he ran through the woods towards the road. When he reached the road he immediatly ran towards No End pit, blinded by the orange light of the rising sun.

He was now almost near the edge of No End pit, he blinked a couple of times, trying to see clearly but still mostly blinded by the orange light, suddenly he saw someone standing on the edge, the person was obviously female and had her arms spread, she was ready to jump.

Suddenly he heard the person say something, he became quiet and listened to her words. "Dearest Sun, always loyal though often forgotten, it's you who gets my last farewell. For it is you who is my witness. Farewell..." The woman said, by the sound of her voice and the sight of her ebony black hair, Trunks knew immediatly that the woman was Pan.

As he saw that Pan was about to let herself fall down the pit he stepped forward, without questioning himself he grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her away from the edge, holding her savely in his arms. Pan who was completely surprised by Trunks suddenly showing up couldn't react fast enough to prevent this from happening.

"Don't ever scare me like that anymore Pan, I don't want to lose you, I love you." Trunks said as he hugged her tightly, pressing her tender body against his and digging his face in her hair, smelling the same soft morning smell as he smelled at the lake.

Suddenly Pan pushed herself out of the hug, creating some space between them. "No you don't love me Trunks, you're not supposed to do. I'm not good enough for you, I would only break your heart..." Pan said sadly yet determindly as she stared into Trunks blue orbs, the same blue orbs she let herself willingly drown in several times, letting love take over her, yet this time she didn't let herself get distracted, it was for Trunks's own good.

"But Panny, I love y-" Trunks stammered, still a bit confused because of Pan's answer.

"No!" Pan interrupted him. "You don't love me, you should love someone else, a normal girl, a girl who doesn't give you all this trouble but is kind and caring. A girl who supports you and loves you, a girl who is perfect for you, a girl who is not me..." Pan said determindly, yet with tears running down her face.

"Don't you see Pan, you're the girl who is perfect for me, you're kind and caring and would support me. You're a girl worth fighting for, why else do you think that I would go looking for you in the middle of the night, during a raging storm. I would do everything to be with you Pan, everything to love you." Trunks said desperately. "Pan, no words could describe my fear of losing you."

"I've never forgiven myself for breaking your heart, Trunks. It has no use sharing my life with you, somehow I'll break your heart again, I know it." Pan said as she took a step backwards. "Find another girl, a girl who is much better then me, who will not break your heart." She said as she took another step backwards. "I know you can Trunks, there are millions of other girls who are much better then me, they'll almost throw themselves at you and you know it. So face the truth Trunks and move on!" Pan said as she took her final step backwards, now standing on the edge of No End pit again.

"Pan, you think you know me and maybe you do, but when you jump, I can't move on, for I'll jump after you. For no matter death or alive I want to be with you and if that has to be in heaven then so it will be. I never want to forget you, I never want to let go and this means ending my life with you, then I'll gladly do that, for that is the only way I'll be with you." Trunks said with more passion and determination in his voice then Pan had ever heard.

"You can't stop me Trunks and if I have to fight you so you won't follow me, then I will." Pan said with a determind look on her face.

"Pan, you're still weakened from the past few days, I could easily win, so you can't stop me, I'll follow you wherever you go and you it." Trunks lied, for he was really tired from the past sleepless nights, he didn't know for sure if he could take on Pan.

"Please, don't follow me... do it for me..." Pan whispered as she spread her arms. "Farewell..." She whispered as she let herself fall down No End Pit.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled before he ran towards the edge and jumped after her. He speeded towards her and grabbed her arms.

"Why did you do that, now you'll die as well?" Pan yelled so her voice would be heard above the wind, tears were streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to let go, Pan. You're the most beatiful thing that has ever happened in my life and I don't want to lose you. We'll be together." Trunks answered as he put his hands into hers. Both Pan and Trunks were pulled down with a frightening high speed, their bodies were pulled horizontal and their heads were really close.

Pan slowly reached out for Trunks' head and kissed him softly. A soft passionate kiss, like their first kiss, filled with love and not lust. "We'll be together forever." She whispered as she broke apart and stared into his blue orbs, letting herself drown in them one more time.

* * *

How will this end? Yes people one more chapter to go! Now I'm going to stop talking because I'm tired of all the writing and well I have nothing more to say to you. See you next chapter!


	30. Bond of the Rose

Well, I believe I left you at a pretty nice spot in the last chapter. I was actually planning to put the story on hold but then Dodo would kill me...  
Anyway, here's your final chapter, but I'll warn you first, expect the unexpected, for this if going to be one crazy chapter... atleast the beginning.  
Have fun reading the last chapter!

* * *

**_The Bond of the Rose_**

"Please, don't follow me... do it for me..." Pan whispered as she spread her arms. "Farewell..." She whispered as she let herself fall down No End Pit.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled before he ran towards the edge and jumped after her. He speeded towards her and grabbed her arms.

"Why did you do that, now you'll die as well?" Pan yelled so her voice would be heard above the wind, tears were streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to let go, Pan. You're the most beatiful thing that has ever happened in my life and I don't want to lose you. We'll be together." Trunks answered as he put his hands into hers. Both Pan and Trunks were pulled down with a frightening high speed, their bodies were pulled horizontal and their heads were really close.

Pan slowly reached out for Trunks' head and kissed him softly. A soft passionate kiss, like their first kiss, filled with love and not lust. "We'll be together forever." She whispered as she broke apart and stared into his blue orbs, letting herself drown in them one more time.

Suddenly they were interrupted by some loud sniffing, it sounded like a warthog with hey fever, both Pan and Trunks looked aside to see Goku falling next to them. In his hand he held a tissue which he used to over-dramatically wipe away his tears.

"Grandpa?" Pan yelled confused, she could fall over anime style by surprise if she wasn't in fact falling.

"Aw now you stopped, now how can I see the ending of this soap?" Goku asked, receiving some really confused looks from Pan and Trunks. "You were just getting good at this, with the whole I'm-going-to-commit-suicide and I- won't-let-you-jump scene, just the right amount of drama, I love that in soaps!"

"Maybe he's been in space for to long, or has just spent an entire afternoon with Bra... either way it's bad." Pan said to Trunks, keeping a close eye on Goku, half expecting him to have a comment on her clothes, because then he would be the perfect clone of Bra. A shiver ran through Trunks' spine, imagining both ideas, remembering he had to go shopping once with his sister and she dragged him all over the mall.

"Cut! Ok people all wrong here! You were doing a passionate scene, not a sarcastic one! Now go do it again and this time do it good." Goku suddenly interrupted, like he was some kind of director.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled, almost immediatly as Trunks yelled: "Goku!"

"Yeah yeah wait a second," Goku muttered as he tried to find something in his pocket, at last he found it, he pulled out three pixie sticks. "Want one?"

"Oh no... grandpa.. how many of those did you bring with you?" Pan asked as both her and Trunks looked shocked.

"Uhm... about fifty..." Goku said softly.

"And how many are left?" Pan asked like she was his mother.

"Uhm.." Goku stammered as he stared at the three pixie sticks.

"He ate them all..." Trunks said shocked. "Not good, we have to hide!" He yelled, remembering Bra's old addiction to pixie sticks and how she acted when she ate more then ten.

"Grandpa, what the hell came into you! Don't you even see what we're doing? Don't you know that you'll die now, just like us?" Pan yelled panicked, not wanting her grandfather nor Trunks dead.

"But I like it here, it's just like a sauna with the heat of the center of the earth, only it's not that boring. I come here often." Goku said like it was the most normal thing of the world.

"But how do you survive?" Pan asked confused, wondering if her grandpa has lost her mind.

"Use Instant Transmission of course, you can't fly up because of the gravity, but you can use Instant Transmission." Goku explained calmly as he disappeared by using instant transmission, leaving behind a very confused Pan and Trunks.

Suddenly Trunks got an idea, he grabbed Pan even closer then she already was and held her in an embrace she couldn't escape from. "I'm sorry, Pan." He whispered as he slowly brought two fingers to his forehead and teleported them away...

A mere second later then landed with a soft thud on wet grass, Trunks was still holding Pan in a tight embrace. After she realized what had just happened, she was shocked and wanted to say something. "I'm sorry, Pan. But this is for the best, this way we can be together and we wouldn't hurt our family. You of all people should know that, don't you remember how lonely you felt when you thought you lost your parents. Well, think how they would feel when they know they lost you." Trunks started before Pan could even start.

"I'm not-" Pan stammered softly as she tried to break free of his grip.

"Don't even start that I'm-not-good-enough-for-you thing again because you're good enough for me. Why would I jump after you if I'm not madly in love with you and willing to die for it." Trunks said, refusing to let her go.

"But Trunks, I-" Pan tried to interrupt him.

"No Pan, let me finish. You know, I maybe bursted out that proposal but that didn't mean that it wasn't for real." As he bowed down to pick up a soft pink rose which grew near the place they landed, still holding Pan with one hand. Suddenly he let her go and got down on one knee, Pan was to shocked by this sight to flee. "You're the most important person in this universe for me. There are no words to describe how much I love you, but Pan I want you to know that you're everything to me. I can't live without you by my side." Trunks said as he held the rose just like a ring should be held by a proposal. "Will you marry me, Pan Son?" He finished his speech.

"Trunks, I love you more then any other person, you opened my heart and let me taste true live. But still... I'm scared Trunks, scared that this won't work out, that I might hurt you again... How do I know that you'll stay with me, that we'll be together for ever." Pan asked in a trembling voice as she stared down at Trunks.

Trunks stood up and stared at the flower in his hand. "The bond of the rose..." Trunks whispered softly as he looked straight into Pan's eyes. He held up the rose. "If you are willing to Pan then this rose can be a symbol of our love. Let our love be eternal..." Trunks whispered as he stared into Pan's confused eyes.

"I'll do anything to share an eternity with you, Trunks." Pan whispered as she slowly brought her hand towards the rose and pricked her finger at a thorn. Slowly she let one drip of blood fall into the crown leaves of the flower, letting the drip rest in the exact center. Trunks followed her example and let his drip of blood combine with hers.

They stared deep into each other's eyes, both holding the rose with the blood in it. At the exact same time they said the words that would bind the rituel.

_Our blood combined  
Our minds entwined  
Our souls together  
For now and forever_

Slowly they walked towards the edge of the lake and lay the flower in the water, it slowly drifted away from them, never losing one drip of blood.

_Together we'll be  
Let this place be the key  
Our souls together  
For now and forever  
__  
_As the flower arrived at the center of the lake, in the middle of the reflection of the moon, water began to rise. Water rose as tangles and captured the flower in a cage, the bars entirely made out of water, slowly the cage got the shape of a heart, symbolising two hearts beating as one.

Slowly the cage began to rise untill it was a couple of feet above the surface and fully in the moonlight, the water cage created a magical effect to the whole sight, leaving the couple stare at it in awe.  
The now glistering cage slowly sank down again, it sank all the way down to the bottom of the lake and maybe even further, the only ones who were able to find it were Pan and Trunks, if they were together that is.  
"Is it finished? Is the bond complete?" Pan asked carefully, not really knowing what to do.  
"Give me your hand." Trunks asked as he grabbed Pan's hand, he turned it around to see the inner side of her arm. There slightly underneath her hand slowly appeared a black rose with red leaves, symbolising their love. Slowly Trunks showed his arm to her, the exact same symbol was there as well. "Yes Pan, the bond is complete. These roses stand for our love, they will get stronger when our love grows or disappears when our love weakens." Trunks answered happily, as he pulled Pan in a hug and this time, Pan didn't resist. "Let's go home, Pan." He whispered softly as he smelled the familiar scent of her hair.

Not letting go of her, he teleported them to Capsule Corps, they landed in the middle of the livingroom, scaring all the people who were sitting there. "Thank god, you're home. Goku told us everything." Videl said relieved as she ran towards her daughter to free her from Trunks' hug and pull her into hers. Some of the people who were watching were wondering if Pan had time enough to breath. But as Gohan pulled Pan and Videl in a tight hug you could softly hear Pan say "I need some air!" Everybody bursted into laughter as they let go of her so she could catch her breath.

"Now what took you so long, we almost had to use an army to stop Bulma and Videl from running after you." Goku said jokingly as he leaned back in the couch.

"Uhm... we took a small detour to the lake, we wanted to talk about something in private." Trunks stammered.

"Are you getting married!" Both Bulma and Videl squealed.

Pan and Trunks were dumbstrucked at first, wondering how they knew, but suddenly they realized that one innocent smiling man had a lot to do with it. "Goku!" They both yelled as they stormed towards him. Fortunately for Goku they were intercepted by an overexited Bulma and Videl, screaming of happiness that they were getting married, untill suddenly Bulma saw the roses on their pulses. "Oh my god, you did the bond of the rose ritual..." She whispered.

Suddenly the whole room went silent, on almost every face you could see a different expression, but none spoke a word, all were drifted away in thoughts. "That is so cute..." Bra suddenly said, breaking the silence. Suddenly everybody erupted into cheers, they were happy of course because they made such an important step in their relationship and Bulma and Videl could finally plan a marriage. (A/N: Hide!)

"Wait a minute..." Pan suddenly said as though she thought of something. "Grandpa I think it's time for an explanation from you." Pan said as she turned towards Goku, crossing her arms, reminding him a bit of Chichi when he forgot to do his chores.

Goku slightly gulped and started talking. "As some of you might know, I made it my mission to find and rescue Chichi and some of our friends. Now I know that everything that had happened to our friends was Makuso's doing. He knew that I was the most powerful being on the planet and I think he wanted to enrage me to find my true power. One after one, I saw my friends disappear, untill Chichi disappeared. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to find them, so I left you all..." Goku said sadly as the memories of his friends disappearing haunted through his mind.

"But what did you do, all those years when you were away." Pan asked softly as she yawned, she was so tired because of everything that happened last night, she really needed some sleep.

"I searched the galaxy, was often lost and had no clue of what to do. One day I found the homeplanet of Makuso and an old friend of him. So I threatened him a little for some information, I was desperate for help. That friend gave me one hint, he told me that Makuso sometimes turns his enemies into swans. But I didn't came any further." Goku said sadly, feeling a lot of guilt because of his failure.

"Swans! Grandpa, I think I've seen grandma a few weeks ago..." Pan softly said as she yawned again.

"Ok that's it, Pan go to bed, you're tired! Trunks could you bring her up to her room please?" Videl commanded while Pan was already half sleeping in Trunks' arms.

"Wait! Tell me about Chichi!" Goku yelled as he saw Trunks bringing Pan to her room, he almost wanted to run after them but Bulma stopped them. "No Goku, let them rest. That is a story for tomorrow..."

* * *

Oh my god.. it's actually done! And you know it has more then 130 pages! Whoot! I'm happy now, who's ready for a party! But of course it wasn't all my doing so I want to thank some guys.  
I have a prize her for the person most obsessed with this story. And the winner is...  
Mystic Dodo! Congratulations!  
Second of all I have a prize for the most annoying reviewer... ghee now who would that be... and the winner is...  
Moondalian! Haha!  
Further more I want to thank some more people of course. These are some of my faithfull reviewers I would like to thank:  
Mystic Dodo  
Moondalian  
Brittony  
Silver Shiko  
Jeadeonsierra (cool name btw)  
Ladybugg (your reviews were always funny!)  
Taeniaea  
Every reviewer gets pie! You just have to fly to Holland to get it.

Ok that's it with all the thank you things.  
For the people who are wondering were the other story is that I promised, it will be on soon,it's called the Black Diamond and it's all pirate style!  
I'm also writing a one-shot, it's called Murder She Wrote and it's almost done so it'll be on ff soon. For other stories you should go to my account.

Wow I'm still a bit amazed that my first realstory is done... I don't count one-shots though...  
Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you liked it and will also read my other stories.


End file.
